De Hawaii a Jersey
by Maka Jarrah
Summary: Si Danny es un pez fuera del agua en Hawaii ¿Que sera de Steve en New Jersey? El rubio debe volver a su tierra para declarar en un juicio, y su novio no lo dejara partir solo.
1. Chapter 1

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado en mis historias, y a la gente anónima que pasa por allí, son toda una inspiración que hacen feliz a esta humilde persona._

_Luego de la buena aceptación de las otras historias, decidí hacer una de Danny y Steve un poco mas larga, aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrá y mi muso anda un poco esquivo, pero aun así me inspire para esto, espero que lo disfruten y si pueden dejar un rewiew lo agradecería mucho._

_**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.**_

_**DISCLAMER**: Lamentablemente Hawaii Five 0 no me pertenece, es propiedad de la CBS y sus creadores, pero como no son la Srta. Rice, puedo escribir todos los fics que se me antojen._

_**CUENTALE**_

Es de noche en la casa McGarrett, y Danny Williams trata de leer mientras su ahora pareja Steve habla por su móvil dándose vueltas por todo el cuarto solo envuelto en una toalla con el cabello húmedo.

-Claro Lori, como digas… Si por supuesto tienes toda la razón… Lo analizaremos temprano… Si en mi oficina tú llevas el café… Para ti tambien… Adiós…

El rubio parece arder desde lejos, se diría que en cualquier momento se vería envuelto en una combustión espontánea, solo hace gestos imitando gruñidos.

Steve corta la llamada y se le queda mirando, le sonríe haciéndose el inocente, en el fondo disfruta los celos de Danny.

-¿Sucede algo Danny?-pregunto sin darle importancia.

-Me gustaría saber cuando es que le dirás a la srta. Perfección que estamos juntos.

-Aun no es tiempo, tú mismo lo pediste. ¿Cuál es tu apuro con Lori?

-Es solo que ya me esta molestando lo arrastrada que se esta poniendo ¿recuerdas tu rescate?

-Por supuesto-dijo acostándose junto al rubio.

-Que desde ese día que casi no se te despega, pasa todo el día en la oficina, te lleva el café en la mañana, hasta empezó a usar la misma ropa de Kono, para mostrar mas su cuerpo.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas Danno-comento Steve tomando un libro-Además solo esta haciendo mejor su trabajo y los tacones no eran una ventaja a la hora de correr.

-¿Estas ciego o es solo que quieres molestarme?

-Danny si tuviera que contarle a alguien lo nuestro no empezaría con ella.

-¿Entonces con quien? Si es que se puede saber-pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-A mi hermana, luego a Kono y a Chin, luego tu tendrías que seguir con Grace y con Rachel.

-Oh claro, le cuento a Rachel para que encuentre un motivo para no dejarme ver mas a mi hija.

-Después de lo que te hizo dudo mucho que tenga cara de negarte algo.

-¿Y como le explico a mi hija que su papá ama a otro hombre?

-No creo que eso sea tan difícil-replico poniendo una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

-Si claro no es difícil-respondió con ironía-cada vez que viene tengo que irme al sofá.

-Lo entenderá, ya veras.

-¿Sabes que?-dijo lanzando su libro a la mesa de noche y levantándose de la cama

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Steve mirándolo fijamente.

-Deshazte de la rubia, si no, me voy-dijo levantándose desafiante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Irte al sofá?

-Si. Tienes una semana para deshacerte de Lori o me iré a otro hotel y esta vez, no te dejare entrar.

El rubio tomo una almohada y una colcha y se fue rumbo al sofá, Steve se quedo meditando sus palabras, sabia que su amorcito era obstinado, adoraba verlo celoso, pero en cierta parte tenia razón, la rubia se le estaba regalando, y a pesar de su relación con Danny, le parecía muy atractiva.

Tenia que ceder, después de todo, Danny dejo de ver a la chica del museo, por él.

Supo que debía contar con algún aliado para desilusionar a Lori. Obviamente pensó en Kono, que en más de una ocasión le había insinuado algo sobre su relación con Danny. Eso haría, le contaría todo y a la vez la convertiría en su confidente.

-H50-

-¿Solo tres semanas? ¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto riendo la isleña-Estaba segura que fue desde que te iba a ver a la cárcel, ya sabes las visitas conyugales.

-Aun pensaba que estaba con Rachel en ese tiempo-dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Te felicito, pero lo que no entiendo ¿Es por que no le dices a Lori lo que tienes con Danny? Seria muy fácil.

-No es tan fácil, de hecho se lo insinué a Lori pero no quiere entender, creo que piensa que tiene una oportunidad.

-Esta loca, solo hay que verte a ti y a Danny para saber que no tiene chance.

-Debo ser sincero…

-¿De que hablas?

-No me molestan para nada las intenciones de Lori, es mas me gusta un poco la chica.

-¡Steve!

-No, no de esa manera, pero es que a veces Danny solo se dedica a gritarme…

-Te gritaría menos si fueses más cuidadoso, tiene miedo que te dañes, y que en el proceso lo dañes a él-Kono suspiro- Mi mejor consejo es dile claramente a Lori que no te importa y reconquista a tu rubio.

Steve se quedo callado, Kono era muy sabia para ser tan joven, pero seguro era aquello que llamaban intuición femenina.

La conversación quedo hasta allí solamente ya que llego la antes mencionada, portando 2 vasos de café, una carpeta y su más ínfimo short negro y una camiseta muy sugerente.

Kono le saludo con un gesto, luego miro a Steve susurrándole "hazlo" antes de salir de la oficina.

-Buenos días Steve-dijo la rubia tratando de poner su mejor cara sensual.

-Hola Lori, me alegra que llegaras, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Si es por los perfiles de los secuestradores de la semana pasada los traigo aquí- dijo señalando la carpeta.

-Siéntate, es algo importante lo que debo decirte.

La rubia sonrió como una vulgar miss universo y se sentó frente a Steve que se acomodo frente a su escritorio. El castaño cruzo sus manos y miro a la desgraciada… perdón, a la rubia, debía encontrar las palabras para decirle, que no estaba interesado, pero sus experiencias diciéndoles a las mujeres que no, nunca fueron las mejores. De todas maneras las palabras tenían que salir de su boca de una u otra manera, pensó en su Danny, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Lori, he notado… ciertas cosas… Tú cambio en el modo de vestir…

-¿No te gusta?-pregunto desilusionada-Puedo volver a la ropa de antes si te gustaba mas.

-No, no te preocupes por eso, si te sientes cómoda por mi esta bien-"me estoy desviando del tema" pensó.

-Que bueno-dijo poniendo una de sus caras sin emoción.

-He notado… bueno… he notado que yo te gusto…

-Steve…-dijo sonrojada.

-Por favor déjame hablar-dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera- Ya tengo una relación… estoy enamorado…

-¿Es de Kono? ¿O de esa tal Catherine Rollins?

-En serio déjame hablar-"esta mujer me esta exasperando"- Estoy enamorado de Da…

No pudo terminar la frase porque el mencionado entro sin avisar a la oficina, se notaba muy nervioso y ni se molesto en mirar a Lori.

-¡Steve me voy a Jersey!-soltó sin anestesia y salio de vuelta a su oficina.

El alto se paro rápidamente y salio tras de el, dejando a la rubia sola.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto detrás del rubio-¿Es por lo de anoche?

-No Steve, voy a Jersey porque me necesitan-dijo entrando a su oficina.

-No, yo te necesito aquí, soy tu jefe-se cruzo de brazos-tu trasero me pertenece.

-Aquí esta mi placa, no eres mi dueño ¿vale?

Ante esto al castaño solo le quedo bajarse de su nubecita, si el era testarudo el rubio lo era aun mas y el no quería perderlo por nada del mundo.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Hace unos años, encarcelamos a un tipo por asesinato, han descubierto nuevas pruebas, le harán un nuevo juicio y debo testificar… Se que el maldito fue el culpable y no quiero que salga de donde lo pusimos a podrirse.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?

-Dos semanas… No quiero irme enojado contigo… Te besaría, pero están todos y estas oficinas parecen unas malditas peceras…

No termino la frase cuando tenía los labios y brazos del morenos sobre su cuerpo, afuera Kono y Chin reían mientras que Lori casi podía recoger su mandíbula del suelo.

-Me debes 50 primo-dijo Kono estirando la mano.

-Espera, apostemos doble o nada que se casan en menos de un año-Dijo Chin abriendo su billetera.

-¿Ustedes sabían de esto?-pregunto la rubia aun incrédula.

-Steve me lo confirmo hoy, de hecho creo que te lo diría hace un rato pero Danny los interrumpió-comento Kono.

-Yo lo supe hace una semana cuando los vi besarse en el cuarto de copiado, aquí están tus 50.

Steve no debió decir nada, el beso desesperado, pero a la vez tierno, que aun compartía con Danny en su oficina, basto para matarle todas las falsas esperanzas a Lori.

Una vez que el pobre Danny pidió aire, miro hacia fuera, hizo un gesto avergonzado a sus compañeros y luego miro a su "neandertal"

-Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe, perfecto.

-¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?

-Si… supéralo ¿vale? ¿Me llamaras cuando me vaya a Jersey?

-No.

-¿No?

-No, porque me iré contigo a Jersey.

-¿De que demonios hablas?-Danny caminaba moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro-¿Qué pasara con el Five 0?

-Tenemos al teniente Kelly, la oficial Kalakaua y a Lori la… ¿Qué demonios hace ella?

-Es nuestra niñera, que ahora te acusara con el gobernador, quien no te dejara ir conmigo a ninguna parte.

-Lo hará, llevo mas de un año trabajando, me tomare mis dos semanas de vacaciones legales.

-¿Y yo?-pregunto el rubio.

-Tú vas bajo mi permiso, ya te dije, me perteneces-esto lo dijo mirándolo demasiado seriamente.

-Creo que esta idea esta dejando de gustarme.

Y Danny tenía razón, irse de viaje a su amada Jersey con el posesivo de su novio, tal vez no era una buena idea.

-H50-


	2. Bienvenido a Casa

_Estoy demasiado feliz con este fic, me han dejado sus opiniones y sus ideas, además me han puesto en sus alertas, espero no decepcionar a nadie con este capítulo._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**eminahinata**: tampoco me agrada Lori, es una perra arrastrada. Y ya tenemos fangirl, pero no es la madre de Danno... _

_**lea1-santome**: Sé que Danny no es un objeto, pero Steve está dispuesto siempre a demostrar que lo suyo no se comparte, eso de ser el hijo mayor se le quedo pegado jejeje_

_**eri-san uesugi**: Lori es una zorra, y los productores nos tratan de meter que una McGarrett en femenino es lo mejor para Steve, que idiotas._

_**Vismur**: Steve se divertirá mucho pero también sufrirá un poquito. Espero que Jersey quede en pie después de su visita._

_**Yvarlcris**: Chin había apostado por más tiempo, por eso se quedó callado jeje. Kono adora a su primo, seguro lo regaño en privado y no delante de la bruja sin expresión de Lori._

_**LiaCollins**: Logo encontramos o Danny ex-companheiros... Espero o apoio de Steve._

_**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.**_

_**DISCLAMER**: Hawaii Five-0 no pertenece (lastima) no gano dinero escribiendo, solo lo hago por entretención y rewiews! Pero al menos tendré a Steve sin camisa y andando en toalla y desnudo en los capítulos que se me antojen. _

_H50-H50-H50_

**Bienvenido a Casa**

Escena: Los compañeros han desembarcado del avión en el aeropuerto de Newark, y ahora se dirigen por los pasillos rumbo a un taxi que los lleve a West Orange.

-No puedo creer que nos vayamos a quedar con tus padres.

-Deja de quejarte Steven, era eso o irnos a un hotel, te diré que no es muy económico. Sobre todo para ti, que nunca quieres gastar en nada.

-Hey, te recuerdo que vives en mi casa-dijo arrastrando su maleta por el aeropuerto.

-Y yo compro tus jodidas piñas -contesto ceñudo.

Steve le miro sonriente, esto del viaje a pesar de todo le parecía genial, ver a su amado en su ambiente natural, conocer a la familia, en fin afirmarse como pareja. Su ensoñación fue interrumpida por el móvil de Danny.

-Monita… si, también te extraño… claro… le diré a tus abuelos que los extrañas… si traigo tus regalos… Danno te ama cariño… Le diré a Steve… Adiós…

El castaño se quedó mirando al detective con una cara de pregunta.

-¿Qué te dijo Grace para mí?

-Olvídalo, no lo cumples en Hawaii, menos lo harás aquí.

-Solo dímelo, haré lo posible.

Steve sabía que para llegar al corazón de Danny aparte del estómago, se llegaba por su pequeña Grace, debía tratar de hacer lo que ella le pidiera por su padre.

-Dijo que me cuidaras.

-¿Es en serio? –El rubio asintió- Claro que lo haré.

-Detente en este momento McGarrett –Pidió el rubio deteniendo a su compañero de un brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos a poner algunas reglas… Sé que en la isla tienes el control de muchas cosas, pero aquí el control es mío -Steve asintió-Punto uno… NO HARAS EXPLOTAR NADA… aquí solo eres un Seal de vacaciones…

-Bien, es acepta…

-Shhht… Segunda regla yo digo cuando, donde y como… Es la casa de mis padres, respétala…

-Vale, pe…

-Tres… Yo veré la manera de decirle a mis compañeros y a mi familia lo nuestro, por favor nada de tus demostraciones publicas… Lo de la oficina estuvo bien… Espanto a la rubia metiche, pero la del avión, uff, cuando la aeromoza me ofreció un trago con una sonrisa… Un oso marca territorio de manera más sutil…

-Te escribió su número en la servilleta…

-¡Habían niños presentes!... Cuarto… Mi tierra, mis reglas ¿Estas bien con eso?

-Por supuesto señor hospitalidad –Contesto sin dejar de sonreírle, adoraba que su rubio se pusiera mandón – ¿Algo mas Danno?

-Sí, no me llames Danno… estúpido ninja neandertal-"estúpido y sexy ninja neandertal" fue lo que se pasó por su cabeza.

-También te amo Danny…

Se notaba que Jersey ponía de buen humor al rubio, que miraba las calles como un niño mira una juguetería, cada vez que el taxi se detenía fuera de una pizzería, Danny inspiraba el aroma y cerraba los ojos mostrando su satisfacción. El castaño lo miraba extasiado, definitivamente, el era el pez fuera del agua en este lugar, pero no le importaba, estaba con la persona que quería, y no habían Loris, Catherines, ni Rachels que los separaran.

Como extrañaba Danny Williams esos olores, los edificios altos y ningún sonido de oleaje, definitivamente estaba en casa, estaba feliz de volver a las viejas esquinas, los lugares que marcaron su infancia, adolescencia y su vida de policía. Sonrió cuando le mostró a Steve la esquina donde hizo su primer arresto, casi parecía resplandecer de la emoción. Luego le señalo un apartamento ahí su cara se tornó melancólica, era el lugar donde vivió con Rachel y su hija antes de la separación. Aun así le agradaba estar en su ambiente natural.

Llevaban como media hora en el vehículo cuando Danny le dijo que se detuvieran, llegaron a una casa de dos pisos con un jardín con bastantes plantas y alegres cortinas. Pagaron el taxi y se bajaron con su equipaje.

-Bienvenido a la casa Williams-dijo Danny haciendo gestos con sus brazos abiertos-La casa que me vio crecer.

-Me gusta-Dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera cuestionare tu pose, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí que pasare por alto tu altivez.

-¿Ahora que hice?

-Nada, solo déjalo así.

El rubio avanzo a la casa gritando "Mamá", pero nadie salió a su encuentro, solo había un papel en la puerta con su nombre escrito en el. En el papel estaba escrito lo siguiente:

"_Danny: Tu padre y yo hemos tenido que partir de urgencia tu tía Berta está enferma y hemos partido a cuidarla unos días a Cleveland, lamento no haberte avisado pero tu móvil sonaba apagado, ya sabes cómo entrar, Te ama Mamá"_

-Grandioso, se fueron de viaje -Miro a su compañero que tenía una sonrisa radiante- Ya te dije respetas esta casa… no me mires así…

Danny trato de ignorar a Steve buscando algo entre las plantas del jardín, levanto algunas macetas y saco un manojo de llaves.

-Le he dicho hasta el cansancio lo peligroso que es guardar las llaves de emergencia en un lugar tan obvio, pero nunca me entiende.

-¿Viene de familia ser testarudo?

-Vi tus labios moverse pero no entendí nada-dijo mirando molesto al alto.

-Hace frío ¿podemos entrar ya?

Entraron a la casa, se sentía calor de hogar, la pared de la sala estaba llena de fotos de niños, muchas eran de Grace, otras de niños vestidos en uniformes, pero la que más llamo la atención de Steve, fue una de Danny con su uniforme de policía, se notaba que fue el día de su graduación, el moreno se enterneció completamente.

-Deja de acosar mis fotografías, y sube conmigo, te enseñare tu cuarto.

-¿Mi cuarto?-pregunto con su cara de aneurisma.

-No seas tan sensible, está al lado de mi cuarto… -dijo el rubio con malicia.

El moreno sonrió automáticamente, le gustaban las proposiciones de Danny, tan disimuladas. Siguió al rubio por las escaleras, mirándole su hermoso trasero. Tuvo que contenerse, y nada mejor que inventar una llamada, que si tenía que hacer.

-Dame un momento, llamare a Chin para que me informe como va todo-Dijo tratando de mirar para otro lado.

-Este es el cuarto de mi hermano-Dijo con algo de tristeza-Quédate aquí, el baño está allí al frente.

Danny le dio las indicaciones para luego meterse a su cuarto, o el que había sido de él.

-Bien, haré la llamada y luego me daré una ducha.

El alto acomodo su maleta en un rincón del cuarto y comenzó a quitarse las 10 capas de ropa que se había puesto al bajar del avión, era imposible el cambio de temperatura que sufrió, a pesar de haber hecho un par de escalas en otras ciudades. Se quedó solo en su camisa, al menos la temperatura adentro de la casa era acogedora.

Cogió su móvil y marco el número del Chin.

-Jefe -saludo cordialmente el isleño- ¿Ya han llegado a Jersey?

-Si hace un par de horas, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

-Bastante bien –respondió un poco nervioso el teniente.

Steve noto el temblor en la voz de su compañero.

-¿Sucedió algo? –Interrogo- ¿Está todo bien?

-Nada grave es solo que Lori quiere renunciar y pedir un traslado…

-¿Traslado? ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?

-Después de que ustedes se fueron, llego casi como loca al cuartel, diciendo que tenía mala suerte y no sé qué más, que pediría su traslado a California o cualquier cosa lo más lejos posible de aquí.

-¿Esta allí?

-No, Kono la llevo donde Malia, para que le recetara algún calmante o algo.

-Espero que le haga efecto… ¿Cuéntame hay algún caso nuevo?

-No, nada, lo que es un alivio, considerando la inclusión de los novatos.

-Creo que Julian y Samantha lo harán bien, cuando regresemos ya estarán habituados.

-Eso espero… Te dejo Steve, me llevo a los novatos a una práctica de tiro. Te avisare de cualquier cosa.

-Bien. Nos hablamos pronto

-Disfruten la luna de miel -alcanzo a decir Chin cortando la comunicación.

El seal sonrió, hasta el momento todo en Jersey le parecía lo menos romántico del mundo. Decidió tomar pronto ese baño caliente.

Danny, miro su cuarto, estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, su madre lo conservaba con gran dedicación, la única diferencia que había eran las fotos de Grace que él le mandaba mensualmente desde Hawaii, que ella mandaba a imprimir y ampliar. La que más le llamo la atención, era una en la que estaban Steve, Grace y él juntos, había sido de un paseo al acuario, estaba embobado recordando aquel día cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-La elegí porque nunca te había visto tan feliz en una fotografía, te notabas completo.

El rubio se giró sorprendido, había reconocido la voz de su hermana Jane, se acercó a abrazarla a lo cual ella respondió con igual efusividad.

-¡Jane! Me has asustado, no te escuche llegar. ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-No tan bien como tú Dan. Para ser detective tienes mal oído.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto entusiasmado, pero a la vez confuso-¿Cómo va la universidad?

-Estoy de vacaciones –dijo la pequeña rubia mirando a la pared.

-¿Vacaciones? –El rubio se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Nada –Jane se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia afuera.

En ese momento cuando Danny se acercó a ella, Steve atravesó la puerta secando su cabello con una camiseta totalmente desnudo y húmedo, ante el ruido la chica se giró y no pudo evitar ver más de lo que debía.

-Danny no hay toallas en el… -Steve se percató de la rubia y cubrió lo que pudo con la camiseta.

-¡Maldito exhibicionista!

-Lo siento…

El alto se quedó estático cubriendo sus partes mientras Jane se acercó a saludarlo con la mano.

-Soy Jane la hermana menor de Danny-ni siquiera estaba sonrojada por la situación.

Steve estiro su mano y la saludo, estaba totalmente avergonzado y no atinaba a nada. Danny giro a su hermana girándola a la pared para que no siguiera viendo en aquella situación a su novio.

-Steve ve a vestirte por favor es mi hermanita.

El alto asintió y se giró por un momento mostrando su hermoso trasero. La hermana de Danny lo alcanzo a ver y soltó una risita, al oír los bufidos de su hermano.

-¡Guau! Esta mejor en persona que en fotografías- dijo ignorando el enojo del detective- Si yo fuese tú me lo habría cogido hace tiempo.

Danny no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, en parte era algo de celos de que alguien más viera a su Steve desnudo.

-Deja de hablar idioteces, no deberías tener ese vocabulario de camionero.

-Ya soy adulta, deja de querer controlarme-dijo cruzándose de brazos -¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?

-No me cambies de tema Jane por favor…

-Lo sabía –dijo mirándolo a la cara que el rubio trataba de ocultar –Oh si te gusta.

-Deja eso de una vez por favor –pidió casi suplicando el sonrosado Danny.

-Sabes que estoy a favor de las parejas del mismo sexo, se nota que te gusta ¿o es que hay algo más?

Danny camino por el cuarto, murmurando palabras por lo bajo, se notaba nervioso, este era definitivamente otro momento en que no sabía que decir.

-Está bien lo reconozco… él y yo somos pareja… hace poco tiempo –dijo tratando de acabar con el tema.

-Hermanito, yo sabía que pasaba algo, de todas las fotografías que enviabas en las únicas que estabas feliz eran en las que salías con Grace, pero cuando vi esa en que salen los tres definitivamente te ves… dichoso.

La delgada y pequeña chica salto sobre su hermano besándolo, esa era obviamente una reacción que Danny Williams nunca se esperó venir.

-¿Y quién se le declaro a quién? -pregunto dejándolo al fin respirar.

-Jane Alexandra Williams, por favor deja el interrogatorio vengo agotado después de un viaje larguísimo, necesito un baño y algo de comer decente, o algo que no sea agridulce.

-Entonces ve, pediré pizzas, sé que te encantan.

Danny agradeció con un gesto, definitivamente la menor de sus hermanos lo conocía perfectamente.

-Después de la pizza no te libras del interrogatorio –amenazo Jane.

-Tú tampoco.

-H50-


	3. Conociendo a la familia

_Muchas gracias a todas las que han leído y que se han dado la molestia de dejarme un lindo rewiew._

_Se que me van a odiar un poquito por hacer sufrir a Steve y Danny, pero que seria de una pareja sin un poco de lucha en su relación/vida._

_Este capitulo lo escribi junto con el anterior y estaba desesperada por subirlo, pero quería darles tiempo de leer antes._

_Respuestas a los rewiews:_

_**eminahinata**: Gracias por el rewiew, ya tengo la idea de cómo conocerá a los suegros…_

_**lea1-santome**: uy, adivinaste mi movimiento… Ya tenía esa idea plasmada, me alegra que Jane te caiga bien._

_**eri-san uesugi**: Gracias por el comentario, también te quiero por leer esto. Steve sufrirá un poquito antes de conocer a los compañeros de Danny._

_**Vismur**: Si, es invierno, pero no me impide que la casa de Danny este tan temperada como para dejar a Steve vestido ;)_

_**Yvarlcris**: Incomodísimo pero si tu cuñado es un sexy seal tatuado la incomodidad se puede ir al carajo._

_Ya vere donde poner la escena del avión… aunque sea en un flashback_

_**LiaCollins**__: _sua irmã será um grande aliado... e todos querem ver o que vi Jane.

**Arthanis: **Gracias por leer me alegra que te guste. A Lori la mandaría a volar en pedacitos con una torta con una granada adentro gentileza de Danny**.**

_**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.**_

_**DISCLAMER**: Hawaii Five-0 no pertenece (lastima) no gano dinero escribiendo, solo lo hago por entretención y rewiews! Pero al menos tendré a Steve sin camisa, andando en toalla o desnudo en los capítulos que se me antojen. _

_H50-H50-H50_

**Conociendo a la familia**

Steve estaba avergonzado, no sabía cómo volver a salir de ese cuarto, sin morirse de la vergüenza delante de su ahora cuñada. Terminaba de calzarse sus adoradas botas cuando Danny entro por la puerta sin golpear siquiera.

-¿Es que no tienes vergüenza siquiera? Pasearte desnudo en una casa ajena.

-Pensé que estábamos solos…

-Shht, no hables, mi hermana te tuvo que ver desnudo… mi pequeña hermanita.

-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar –en el fondo Steve comprendió los celos de su Danno.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó con una sonrisa pícara, tomo la cara del rubio y lo beso tiernamente, a lo que este respondió de la misma manera.

-Al menos es alguien menos de quien escondernos –dijo con seguridad el detective- ahora baja a disculparte con ella, mientras yo me doy un baño caliente para sacarme el aroma a isla.

Steve frunció el ceño a lo que Danny respondió con una sonrisa de esas que lo sacaban de sus cinco sentidos. Era mejor bajar pronto antes de hacer uno de sus movimientos ninjas y acabar seduciendo a Danny ahí mismo en la alfombra.

Jane estaba metida en la cocina lavando algunos trastos cuando sintió bajar al ojiverde, apenas lo diviso de frente le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Cuando al fin estuvo allí lo pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor, su hermano tenía suerte, había conseguido a un tremendo ejemplar.

-Así que cuñadito, ¿Comes pizza?

-Pocas veces –respondió sin saber cómo reaccionar a la mujer- ¿Hay algo menos grasoso?

-Si quieres algo menos grasoso te equivocaste de casa –comento riendo.

El alto puso una de sus caras de no entender, y se quedó mirando a la chica, era bastante diferente a Danny, solo tenían en común la altura y el color de cabello, los ojos de ella eran grises y tenía cara de no tener más de 20 años.

-Hola ¿Puedes bajar del satélite?

-¿Disculpa? -pregunto confuso.

-Te pregunte si te pido algo de comer creo que hay una pizza vegetariana o dietética en Manny´s.

Tomo un papel del refrigerador, y se puso a mirarlo con atención, Steve la seguía observando, le llamaba la atención la tranquilidad con la que había tomado la noticia, al menos después del "cuñadito" era obvio que lo sabía.

-Aquí esta, pizza vegetariana, trae… espinaca, cebolla… no mejor olvídalo, Danny odia la cebolla y no querrá besarte -dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Comeré lo mismo que ustedes, no creo que comer un trozo de pizza me mate –argumento Steve.

-Muy bien hare la llamada ¿puedes secar los platos?

No alcanzo a oír la respuesta de Steve solo asumió que el alto dijo que si y se fue a la sala a llamar por teléfono. El alto obedeció, después de Danny y Grace, se convenció de que los Williams tenía un efecto hipnotizador en él.

Flashback…

-Tío Steve, tienes que comer pastelitos –dijo Grace- Y no te saques el sombrero.

El Comandante estaba un poco avergonzado, estaban todas las amiguitas de Grace celebrando una pijamada, nunca supo accedió a prestar su casa para ello, pero ya estaba allí sentado en el suelo rodeado por seis pequeñas entre ellas la pequeña Williams, quienes lo miraban divertidas.

-Dejen al tío Steve chicas, aquí están sus refrescos y las galletas, verán una película y luego se dormirán.

-Ay Danno, solo nos divertíamos -dijo la niña de sus ojos- Él se ofreció a jugar con nosotras.

-Lo se cariño, pero el tío no se ve bien con labial, además me lo llevare a tomar una cerveza en la cocina mientras ustedes se portan como las princesas que son.

Bajaron a la sala y se sentaron frente a la tevé, donde Danny ya tenía las cervezas y algo para comer. El rubio le acerco una servilleta.

-Ese color rosa no te viene Steven- no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona- Además si me besas me dejaras manchado.

Se limpio la boca, mientras escuchaba los gritos de las chiquillas en el segundo piso, tomo un sorbo de cerveza cuando la mano de Danny agarro la suya.

Fin Flashback*

Puntualmente antes de la media hora llegaron dos pizzas tamaño familiar, que Danny recibió feliz, Jane preparo la mesa y se sentaron los tres. Steve solo observaba la manera de comer de Williams, parecían disfrutar de un pedazo de cielo. Mientras el solo miraba con sumo cuidado aquel trozo sobre su plato.

-No te va a morder –dijo el rubio con la boca llena- Se te va a enfriar.

-Nunca vi una pizza matar a nadie -concluyo Jane.

-Como extrañaba este sabor, por más que busque en Hawaii nunca encontré algo así.

Steve los observaba, miro nuevamente la pizza y por fin le dio una mordida, mastico con algo de miedo, pero concluyo que estaba sabrosa y siguió comiendo, los otros lo observaron solo un instante y luego siguieron disfrutando hasta que Danny se limpió la boca y le hablo a su hermana.

-¿Qué paso con la universidad? –pregunto muy serio el rubio.

-Pues nada, está en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-No me parece gracioso, hermanita, creo que la has dejado.

Jane se quedó callada masticando su trozo de pizza, solo asintió y bajo la cabeza. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

-No me estaba yendo bien Dan… No quise que papá gastara su dinero en algo para lo que no sirvo.

-¿De qué hablas? Amabas medicina, ibas a ser la doctora favorita de Grace.

-Tú y papá insistieron en ello, sabes que yo quería ser policía… Como tú –se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-No, no es la vida que quiero para ti, me moriría si alguien te hiriera…

-Demasiado tarde, ya entre a la academia… hace seis meses –Jane lo miro seriamente.

Danny dejo la pizza a un lado y se levantó de la mesa, comenzó a mover los brazos y a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Sabias lo que opinaba, no, no y no, esto no es para ti, arriesgar tu vida… eres mi hermana pequeña…

-Danny, ella es adulta creo que puede hacer lo que le plazca –dijo Steve.

-¿Adulta? Apenas pasa de los veintiún años, además tú no te metas, si aprende tus métodos policiacos, sí que está perdida.

-Dan, sé que no te gusta la idea pero tendrás que aceptarlo, y me apoyaras…

-¿Te apoyare? ¿Es en serio? –dijo irónicamente.

-Si, tal como yo lo hare cuando le digas a papá de tu novio.

Eso basto para hacer que Danny se quedara quieto, miro a Steve que trataba de no reír, y luego a su hermana que tampoco podía contener la risa.

-Sabes… Eso es chantaje… Oh, cielos… ¿Cómo es que siempre termino cediendo?

-Porque soy tu adorable hermana menor –Sonrió tal como lo hacía Grace.

Por fin entendió Steve que era eso que le resultaba tan familiar en Jane, aparte de ser la hermana de Danny, tenía en sus genes la manipulación y el parecido con la pequeña Grace Williams.

-Ahora cuéntenme como se dieron cuenta de que están enamorados –dijo bebiendo jugo, dio una mirada al moreno- ¿Sabes que desde que te conoció que solo me habla de ti?

-¿Habla de mí? –dijo Steve mirando con cara de amor al rubio.

-No te emociones, solo le contaba de como arriesgo diariamente mi vida al trabajar contigo.

-Si eso no es amor, no sé qué lo es –concluyo la rubia-¿Les han dicho que hacen una pareja adorable?

-Sí, constantemente –contesto irónicamente Danny.

-Danny no seas tan gruñón –refuto Steve- Cada vez que nos preguntan si estamos casados Danny explota.

-Estoy agotado me voy a la cama, te veo pronto hermanita –dijo besándole la frente.

Danny miro al moreno que negó con la cabeza, y subió las escaleras.

Steve quería saber más de su compañero de boca de Jane, la chica le había simpatizado, se notaba que Danny la adoraba, pero algo paso en su estómago, se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa y fue al baño más cercano, vomito todo lo que había ingerido. Sintió el grito de Jane llamando a Danny. Steve cerró los ojos y no supo de nada más.

-H50-


	4. Ni tan SúperSeal

_Wow soy tan feliz con tantos hermosos comentarios, favoritos y alertas ¡Gracias! Espero no decepcionarlas._

_Y no me odien por dañar a Steve, pero tengo que ponerlo un poco indefenso, para que sea creíble si será muy superseal pero es humano._

_Espero no estar creando muy Mary Sue a Jane, no le daré superpoderes ni un pasado tormentoso jajaa,_

_Eso me pasa por leer las FAQ _

_Trate de responder todos los comentarios por privado asi que solo dare las gracias a todas las que se han dado la molestia de dejar sus ideas y opiniones._

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_**Eminahinata**, **lea1-santome**, **eri-san uesugi**, **Vismur**, **Yvarlcris**,**LiaCollins Jazmingirl, y ambard10, **_

_**He leido algunos de sus fics y estoy fascinada son fantantiscas!**_

_**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.**_

_**DISCLAMER**: Hawaii Five-0 no pertenece (lastima) no gano dinero escribiendo, solo lo hago por entretención y rewiews! Si fuera mío habría cortado en pedacitos a Lori y alimentado a los tiburones huérfanos con ella, por querer arruinar nuestra Ohana._

_H50-H50-H50_

**Ni tan Súper-Seal**

-No puedo creer que un maldito ninja con entrenamiento de la armada, se enferme solo por comer pizza.

-Es la marina Danno –corrigió Steve recuperando la conciencia.

-¿No te entrenan para comer ratas en tu semana de la muerte?

-Es la semana del infierno y no… -Steve no pudo soportar las arcadas.

-Déjalo ya, pobre –dijo Jane acercándole una vasija- la poca costumbre de comer porquerías.

Steve se contuvo, pero se sentía mareado, no recordaba siquiera como había llegado a la habitación, era la de Danny.

-Creo que no fue la pizza Dan, nada puede hacer efecto tan pronto, además arde en fiebre.-verifico la rubia con su mano en la frente de McGarrett.

-Tú eres la doctora… Ve que tiene –pidió suplicante y preocupado el rubio.

-¿Notaste algo raro antes de tomar el avión? –pregunto Jane a Steve.

-Estuve un poco mareado y sentía como mariposas en el estómago… pensé que eran los nervios por el viaje.

Jane busco uno de sus libros y empezó a buscar los síntomas. Solo había estado un año y medio en la facultad, por lo general no tomaba mucha atención.

-¿Por qué no lo googleas? Sería más rápido –dijo Danny enojado.

-No me apures, creo que esta por aquí –dijo hojeando el libro- Aquí esta… peste.

-Oye doctora House, eso es muy simple… dame aquí –dijo el rubio quitándole el libro- fiebre… dolor agudo… es… apendicitis.

-No puede ser, no se a quejado de dolor en el costado… dame acá.

-Por favor… llévenme al hospital –rogó Steve- Y si me duele… horriblemente. Creo que me dolía de antes…

-¿Tienes auto? –pregunto Danny con cara de preocupación.

-Solo el de papá, está en la cochera, voy por mi abrigo y te ayudo a bajarlo.

Danny levanto con cuidado a Steve y le puso algo encima una chaqueta, tomo la frazada y lo ayudo a bajar con cuidado la escalera, el pobre se quejaba con cada pisada. Jane fue tras ellos, adelantándoseles en la sala fue por el vehículo, el rubio cubrió con la manta a su compañero y salieron rumbo al auto.

El detective rogaba que no fuese muy tarde, si tan solo le hubiese dicho antes, ya no importaba, pronto tendría tiempo de gritarle, lo importante ahora era solo que estuviera bien.

Llegaron al hospital rápidamente, tuvieron suerte de que no hubiese tanto tráfico, aunque Danny estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de su placa para salvar a su compañero.

Steve iba y venía, desmayándose constantemente, lo bajaron como pudieron, era bastante gracioso ver a dos personas bajitas tratando de contener a un hombre tan alto.

-Una silla urgente –pidió Danny a la primera enfermera que vio pasar- tiene apendicitis.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso? –Pregunto enojada la aludida- ¿Es acaso usted doctor?

-No, pero soy policía, por favor apúrese –dijo mostrando la placa.

La mujer obedeció, les acerco rápidamente una silla de ruedas mientras otras dos se acercaban, una llevaba una planilla. Entre dos ayudaron a subir al moreno a la silla, y se lo llevaron rápidamente mientras la que llevaba la planilla los detuvo.

-Que la esposa llene los papeles del seguro.

-No soy la esposa, es mi cuñado… -No estaba segura de decir algo más así que miro al pobre Danny que estaba todo nervioso.

-Él es… mi compañero… déme los papeles yo los relleno, pero por favor vaya adentro y tráigame información.

La enfermera asintió, le pareció tierno que se preocupara así de su compañero, ¿vio algo más allí? Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió adonde tenían al moreno.

-Número de seguro… ¿Cómo voy a saber estas cosas? –Danny temblaba- Kono…

-¿Kono? ¿Qué es eso?

-Nuestra compañera, ella me puede dar lo que necesito –tomo su móvil y marco al móvil de la isleña.

-Aloha Danny ¿Cómo va el viaje?

-Bien… necesito los datos del seguro de Steve…

-¿Paso algo? ¿Le dispararon?

-No, tiene apendicitis… creo… por favor los datos… luego te explico todo.

-Vale, te envió todo directo a tu móvil.

Se quedaron allí en el pasillo, Danny por primera vez estaba quieto con los brazos cruzados acariciando sus hombros, estaba calmo, pero todo indicaba que por dentro estaba desesperado. Jane le acariciaba la nuca. Lo acompaño en silencio, era su forma de comprenderlo.

Aproximadamente tres horas después salió un doctor, aun vestía ropa de quirófano, se acercó a la recepción y luego a ellos.

-Soy el doctor Smith ¿Ustedes vienen con el señor McGarrett? –pregunto el hombre mirando a Jane más que a Danny

-Sí, ¿Cómo está? ¿Salió todo bien? ¿Podemos verlo? –pregunto ansioso el rubio.

-Todo salió bien, el apéndice estaba muy inflamado lo trajeron justo a tiempo, pueden verlo, pero solo se puede quedar la novia –dijo el hombre mirando a la chica.

-¿Y SI LE DIGO QUE LA NOVIA SOY YO? –grito un furioso Danny.

El hombre se puso nervioso parecía no entender. La chica aparto un poco a su hermano y hablo.

-Hermano cálmate… -dijo conteniendo al rubio- Doctor, él es amigo de mi hermano, bueno ellos son compañeros… y ahora son… pareja… ¿Puede quedarse él?

El doctor titubeo un momento, aun no se acostumbraba a ciertas cosas pero debía ceder, su juramento hipocrático le impedía dar su verdadera opinión.

-Lamento la confusión… si claro que puede, ambos pueden pasar a verlo. Habitación 465.

Los hermanos, se pusieron en camino, Jane noto la molestia del rubio, sabía que todo era nuevo para él.

-No te preocupes por lo que crean los demás.

-No me preocupo… me molesto…

Llegaron a la habitación, Steve yacía sobre la cama con algunos tubos en la nariz y agujas en su brazo.

El pobre de Danny se acercó rápidamente, mientras su hermana buscaba una silla para que estuviera más cómodo. El rubio lo agradeció, se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano y acariciando un poco el rostro de Steve.

-Mi amado neandertal –murmuro.

-Voy a casa, llámame en caso de cualquier cosa, en la mañana te traeré ropa y lo que necesites.

-Gracias Jane, te quiero hermanita –dijo sin mirarle.

-Yo también Dan, solo cuida a tu compañero ¿vale?

La chica se alejó dejándolos solos. El rubio estaba destrozado, era seguro que había visto antes herido a Steve, pero sin duda los tubos y agujas hacían que esto fuera más dramático. Agacho la cabeza un poco cuando sintió moverse al alto.

-¿Ya paso todo? –pregunto entre quejidos.

-Si Steven, ya te operaron, vas a estar bien. –Sonrió Danny- Pronto estarás haciendo explotar cosas nuevamente.

H50—H50


	5. Cuidado Macho Alfa

_Que feliz me hacen sentir con sus hermosos comentarios. Son maravillosas. Gracias por las alertas y los favoritos. Y como es navidad… ¡Capitulo doble!_

_¿Nadie se fijo que el segundo nombre de Jane es Alexandra? guiño al nombre de Alex O'loughlin_

_Respuestas a los rewiews:_

_**Eminahinata**: Muchas gracias por leer. Si pobre Steve, se le vienen algunas cosas mas…_

_**Lea1-santome**: Me estoy tomando libertades literarias, además en una urgencia quien iba a mirar una placa, menos cuando se trata de Danny Williams._

_**Eri-san uesugi**: Gracias por el comentario, también te quiero por leer esto. Steve sufrirá un poquito antes de conocer a los compañeros de Danny._

_**Yvarlcris**: De una u otra manera Steve siempre acaba en un hospital, muchas gracias por pasarte y leer._

_**LiaCollins**__: _Muito obrigado por seus comentários agradáveis. Em breve iremos responder a um dos companheiros de Danny ...

**Jazmingirl:****Que linda por subirme el ego. Y si Danny siempre es el desvalido****, jajaja esta vez lo será nuestro sexy superseal.**

**Ambar10: ****Me gusta tu idea de la **** melancolía y tristeza por el cambio de clima y lugar físico, lo puse en un siguiente capitulo. Gracias por la buena onda. **

**Arthanis y **_**Vismur**__: Extrañe sus comentarios._

_**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.**_

_**DISCLAMER**: Hawaii Five-0 no pertenece (lastima) no gano dinero escribiendo, solo lo hago por entretención y rewiews! Pero haré a esta amarse tanto que me dará un coma diabético de tanto dulce._

_H50-H50-H50_

-No quiero ir –dijo Danny moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

-Por eso vinimos aquí, llevas casi tres días aquí conmigo, cuidándome. Debes cumplir con lo pactado, además esta tarde me dan el alta.

-No quiero ir.

-Deja de ser tan cabeza dura, ya estoy bien –dijo el moreno- debes ir a dar tu testimonio para que no suelten al mal nacido ese.

-Oh claro, y te dejo aquí con los buitres.

-¿Buitres? Estoy vivo cariño, no me comerán las aves.

-Me refiero a la tropa de enfermeras y doctores que viven revoloteando por aquí.

-Solo es preocupación.

-Es un hospital, esta lleno de otros enfermos a quienes acosar –dijo el detective cruzándose de brazos.

-Si es lo que te preocupa, llama a tu hermana para que me acompañe, no quiero que por mi culpa un hijo de puta, este libre.

-El juicio no es aun…

-Pero dijiste que debes presentarte a la brevedad…

-Lo haré, no te preocupes –Danny se acercó a la puerta- Ahí viene el sequito.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Del doctor y la manada de enfermeras que lo acompañan.

-Buenos días –saludo el Dr. Smith- ¿Cómo esta nuestro paciente?

-Muy bien doctor solo deseo irme pronto –respondió Steve tratando de sentarse.

-Bien examinaremos la herida, para ver la mejoría.

Levanto la sabana que cubría a Steve y corrió hacia arriba la camisa de dormir, dejando al descubierto algo más que el pequeño parche que cubría la cicatriz. Las enfermeras, que eran cinco cuchicheaban con alegría mirando lo que estaba más al centro y hacia abajo.

Danny se enfureció y volvió a cubrir a su novio. Su cara demostraba lo poco feliz que le ponía que otros miraran aquello que solo le pertenecía a él.

-¿Y bien doctor? –Pregunto mirando mal a las mujeres- ¿No se le saldrán las tripas ni nada?

-Señor Williams, la herida está cicatrizando, no se nota supuración…

-En cristiano por favor.

-Le daré el alta, solo no debe hacer esfuerzos, evitar correr y comer sano al menos por una semana.

-No se preocupe por eso, lo cuidare bien.

-Enfermera Sánchez, aquí está firmada el alta, ayude al señor McGarrett a vestirse y…

-Yo me encargo de eso –interrumpió el rubio.

-Es mi trabajo –contesto molesta la enfermera. Se notaba molesta y celosa del rubio.

El doctor Smith prefirió irse de allí, cuando le llamaron al móvil.

Danny se cruzó de brazos y la miro de frente, la mirada desafiante ceso cuando Steve le puso la mano en el brazo y hablo calmadamente.

-Déjala, así aprovechas de llamar a Kono y ver cómo va todo –pidió con sus suplicantes ojos de cachorrito.

El rubio se enterneció un momento, asintió con la cabeza y luego delante de las mujeres beso con pasión a Steve que quedo de una pieza ante la demostración del rubio, aun así le respondió el beso. Dos de las enfermeras, pusieron cara de ternura, una se fue y las otras dos quedaron boquiabiertas, entre ellas la enfermera Sánchez.

-Te veo en un rato –dijo Danny con una sonrisa, para luego mirar con odio a la enfermera antes de salir del cuarto muy campante- Haga su trabajo, yo ya hice el mío.

Una vez estando en el pasillo, Danny tomo su móvil y marco el número de Kono.

-¡Danny! –Contesto con alegría- ¿Cómo sigue Steve?

-Bien, ya le dan el alta… ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bastante bien, los novatos están en una investigación con Chin.

-Bien, parece que tienen madera de Five-0 –comento Danny.

-Sí, lo cual me alegra ya que estamos un poco mermados sin ustedes y sin Lori.

-¿Sin Lori? ¿Qué le paso?

-Bueno, presento una licencia por stress, se va de viaje por un mes al menos.

-Que idiota.

-Era eso o una clínica… creo que se volvió media loca con lo de ustedes.

-Espero que no. Te dejo, hay una enfermera que tiene sus manos sobre Steve en este momento y no quiero dejarla sin supervisión.

-Danny, eres terrible. No sé cómo te quejas de los celos de Steve si tú eres peor.

-Lo sé, pero si le dices a alguien que afirme eso, lo negare siempre –dijo riendo el rubio.

Hablaron algunos minutos más sobre papeleo, y de la clases de surf de Grace, cosa que serviría para que Kono vigilara a la niña y le informara de sus actividades de la escuela.

Se despidió y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto donde estaba el morenos peleando con la enfermera.

-No, estoy bien, puedo caminar.

-Son protocolos del hospital, debo llevarlo hasta la salida en la silla.

-Danny dile que no estoy inválido, por favor –dijo nuevamente con esos ojos de cachorrito.

-Lo siento, esta vez le daré la razón a la señorita, no quiero que te desmayes o algo.

La mujer no estaba muy contenta con Danny, pero le agradeció el gesto.

-Bien Danno, lo haré, pero no estoy nada de feliz con esto –Respondió el alto sentándose en la silla.

Una vez en el auto, Steve quiso conducir, cosa que Danny evito a toda costa.

-Deja de ser un maniaco Steve, es el auto de mi padre, por derecho lo conduciré yo- respondió Danny, el alto asintió- ya es suficiente con que me quites el Camaro en Hawaii.

Partieron rumbo a la casa de los Williams, el tráfico no estaba tan terrible a esa hora.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que sentías dolor antes de partir? –dijo mirando el camino.

El comandante miro cabía afuera, sabia que el rubio lo regañaría.

-No quise preocuparte y arruinar el viaje –respondió el moreno- No quería que te quedaras en la isla por mi culpa.

-¿Arruinar el viaje? ¿No quisiste preocuparme? ¿No piensas en que todo lo que te pase me concierne?

-Te preocupas demasiado por mí –afirmo el Seal.

-¡Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti idiota!

-Solo no pensé que el dolor era importante.

-Sé que eres un Rambo y que le patearías el trasero a Chuck Norris, o tal vez no, pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

-¿Por qué me estas gritando? –pregunto un poco consternado.

-¡Porque no estamos en el hospital! A mi pesar los respeto.

-¿Quieres una disculpa acaso?

-No sería una mala idea, de hecho me gustaría.

-Bien, lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre el dolor que tenía.

-¿Y? –insistió Danny.

-¿Y qué? –señalo confuso.

-¡La preocupación que me causaste!

-Oh si eso, lamento haberte preocupado Danno ¿Esta bien así?

-Un poco – El rubio suspiro- Desde lo de Corea que tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-De perderte grandísimo idiota. –El rubio le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-No me perderás. –Afirmo Steve.

-Con lo que te gusta lanzarte de vehículos en movimiento, hacer explotar cosas y lanzarte a las misiones sin apoyo… lo estoy dudando un poco. Creo que tus tendencias suicidas van a acabar conmigo.

Era real el miedo que oía en la voz del rubio. Cuando lo trajeron de vuelta de Corea, se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, lo que menos quería era que Danny sufriera. Tenía tantas razones para hacerlo feliz.

-No te haré daño Danny. Nunca quiero hacerte sufrir.

-Más te vale, si no haré tu vida miserable.

Steve sonrió. Esa era la manera en que el rubio le demostraba su amor y su preocupación. Además encontró el escape perfecto para cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-En la academia, vendrá hasta muy tarde, podré mimarte un poco babe.

Steve se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud del rubio. Eso era una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención, que a veces era como un huracán y al siguiente minuto era calmo como una taza de leche.

_H50—H50_

**Macho Alfa**

A pesar de la insistencia de Steve Danny no quería ir a prestar ninguna declaración, casi no lo dejaba levantarse de la cama y menos salir del cuarto a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Lo alimentaba en el cuarto preparándole las sanas recetas que le enviaba Grace por e-mail.

-Danno por favor, tienes que ir.

-No, estoy seguro que si te dejo solo, vas a hacer alguna de esas locuras tuyas.

-¿Y si te acompaño?

El rubio se quedo pensativo un momento, no era una mala idea podría vigilarlo y además le presentaría a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Está bien, pero no quiero una de tus escenas de macho dominante.

-Me portare bien -confirmo poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito.

-Estas abusando de esa cara McGarrett –dijo el rubio desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué cara? –dijo manteniendo la misma mirada.

-Esa que usas para manipularme ¿Te la enseñaron en el ejército para convencer a un enemigo?

-Marina Danny –corrigió automáticamente- Lo que me enseñaron no lo usaría nunca contigo.

-¿Recuerdas la llave que me hiciste cuando te conocí?

-Esa la aprendí en la escuela ¿Recuerdas el puñetazo que me diste?

-Claro, ese te demostró lo que es amor duro –dijo riendo el rubio.

Danny busco ropa confortable para Steve, y lo ayudo a salir de la cama, le ayudo con la camiseta y se quedó mirando la cicatriz, no pudo resistirse y le beso manteniendo sus manos en las caderas del alto, este emitió un gemido, hacían días que no sentía los labios del detective en su cuerpo y lo extrañaba.

-Tranquilo, luego tendremos tiempo –dijo estampando un beso en el cuello del moreno.

Steve sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo cobraba vida propia.

-Danny no puedes ser tan cruel, aún estoy convaleciente –dijo tratando de ocultar la provocación del rubio.

-Lo lamento.

¿Era cierto lo que había escuchado? Danny disculpándose por algo era casi imposible, el clima o la misma ciudad de Jersey le estaban cambiando a su novio.

-No me mires con esa cara –dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación- Te espero abajo.

El Seal se quedó de piedra, pero luego comprendió que no había sido el único que estaba excitado por el contacto con el otro. Decidió no pensar en ello y termino de vestirse.

En los tres minutos habituales estaba vestido como para ir a la nieve, tal vez lo haría ya que el clima de ahí, era helado como el polo norte, o eso creía él, eso de estar habituado al cálido clima de Hawaii, le estaba jugando en contra.

Una vez en el primer piso solo sintió el claxon del auto donde su compañero lo esperaba listo para ir a su ex comandancia.

Tras una media hora de viaje en el que ninguno hablaba, Steve rompió el silencio.

-No sé cómo podías extrañar tanto Jersey –dijo el comandante mirando las calles que le parecían sombrías y poco amigables.

-¿No extrañabas tú los cocos asesinos, el mar que nunca se detiene y la piña hasta en la sopa? –pregunto Danny deteniendo el vehículo frente a un edificio.

-Es diferente Danno.

-Nada es diferente, se extraña lo que se ama y no se puede tener, tal vez cuando aun vivía aquí, todo me parecía monótono y no lo apreciaba, pero cuando tienes que dejar todas tus comodidades, tu familia y largarte a un lugar en el que sabes que no encajas, todo es diferente nene.

El moreno se quedo callado, su compañero tenía razón, cuando él tuvo que dejar su isla cuando su madre murió sintió lo mismo.

-Muy bien, llegamos –Dijo un sonriente Danny.

Entraron a la comisaría, era grande y llena de escritorios con hombres y mujeres hablando, escribiendo o conversando con gente con cara de estresada.

-Oh dios, extrañaba esto –dijo el rubio pareciendo muy feliz.

-¡Williams! –se oyó decir una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron para ver de dónde provenía aquel llamado.

Alguien paso casi sobre Steve para abalanzarse contra Danny, a lo que el detective respondió de la misma manera, por un instante el nativo de Hawaii se sintió totalmente invisible.

-¡Johnny! –saludo en un abrazo efusivo el rubio.

-Gran idiota no sabes lo que te he extrañado –dijo el recién llegado.

Steve ardía de celos ante el desconocido, y eso que aún no veía su cara solo distinguía un ondulado cabello castaño. Cuando al fin soltó a su Danno, pudo apreciar su rostro, era guapo el condenado, con una sonrisa encantadora y una manera de tocar a SU rubio, que solo lo hacían odiarlo más y más.

-¿Cómo va el paraíso Dan?

-¿Te refieres a Hawaii? Pues nada de paraíso exactamente –respondió el rubio sonriente que no dejaba de mirar a su ex compañero- Sabes que solo estoy ahí por Grace.

Eso fue totalmente doloroso para Steve, le dolió más que una bala en el brazo, más que romperse una costilla, más que el maldito apéndice. En ese momento deseo matar a Danny y luego al tal Johnny que aún no dejaba de abrazar a su novio.

Seguía pensando formas brutales de torturarlos y descabezarlos a ambos cuando el rubio se le acerco.

-Te presento a mi compañero y actual jefe el comandante Steve McGarrett.

Johnny lo miro con curiosidad primero, pero luego vio la mirada de odio que le dedico el seal.

-Bienvenido a Jersey, soy Johnny Connors.

-Steve McGarrett –saludo tratando de simular su antipatía.

El policía volvió de nuevo su vista y su sonrisa a Danny, lo abrazo alejándolo del lugar y llevándolo a un escritorio. Steve se quedó parado, quieto apretando sus puños en señal de furia.

-Steve ¿Qué estás haciendo allí parado? –grito Danny a lo lejos.

El alto se guardó su furia, tenía que observar más para conocer a ese tipo, que trataba con demasiada familiaridad al rubio, no se tragaba lo de que solo habían sido compañeros.

Se acercó al escritorio, donde Danny le ofreció una silla. Connors observaba todos los movimientos en silencio.

-Así que vienes a declarar por el caso Singer.

-Sí, no quiero ver a ese maldito libre.

-Bueno, necesito entonces que te presentes el lunes, sus abogados están llenando todo con muchas evidencias nuevas. Están siendo un verdadero grano en el culo.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que me envíes toda la información posible.

-Hace dos años ya del caso, no de donde han sacado la evidencia, pero parece ser muy firme.

-Ya tendré tiempo de analizarla –declaro el rubio- Entonces mándame todo cuando puedas y yo vendré a dar mi declaración el lunes ¿vale?

-Muy bien. Podríamos ir a tomar algo, ya se acabó mi turno por hoy –dijo Johnny mirando su reloj- Quiero ponerte al día con todo lo que ha pasado aquí desde que te fuiste.

-Me parece bien, vamos.

Se levantaron del escritorio. Steve seguía todos los movimientos de ambos.

Caminaron al menos por dos cuadras sin parar de hablar. Mientras el seal los seguía, muriendo de frio.

Poco después llegaron a un bar, limpio pero casi vacío, "de seguro es por el frio" se pensó Steve. Pidieron dos cervezas, Danny le advirtió a Johnny que Steve había sido operado recientemente y que no podía beber, por lo que le pidieron una soda.

Hablaron de algunos casos y anécdotas pasadas, Johnny miraba demasiado a Danny para el gusto de Steve, seguía algo sin cuadrarle en aquella relación de ex compañeros.

-¿Y cómo va tu vida amorosa Dan? –pregunto el policía mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Si Danny ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa? –pregunto irónicamente Steve.

-Ya sabes después de Rachel no he tenido nada serio…

Ahora sí que Steve ardió de rabia, esta vez quería golpear a Danny, retorcerle el cuello para demostrarle que estaba siendo un idiota, en menos de 30 segundos ya tenía pensadas más de diez torturas diferentes. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se disculpó yendo al baño, una vez allí se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y le dio un golpe a la pared, sus nudillos se llenaron de sangre manchando el piso.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu compañero? –Pregunto el castaño- Parecía molesto… ¿hay algo que no me estas contando?

Danny trago saliva, sabía que la mirada que le dio Steve al irse, le indicaba que muy pronto tendría problemas, y de los grave.

-No te preocupes a lo mejor se siente mal, ya te dije que esta operado hace poco… De todas maneras iré a ver si está bien.

El rubio se metió al baño donde Steve observaba el espejo como si quisiera hacerlo explotar con la mente.

-¿A ti qué diablos te pasa?

El alto se dio la vuelta, lo tomo del cuello y lo puso contra la pared, de su mano aun caían gotas de sangre. Lo miro con tanto odio, que Danny temió por su vida, cerró los ojos esperando sentir el golpe que le quebrara la nariz, pero lo único que obtuvo fue los desesperados labios de Steve en su boca.

Danny se dejó llevar, pero algo raro tenía aquel beso, sabia como… ¿a despedida?

Steve se alejó de Danny, para respirar, sus ojos aun mostraban rabia, pero a la vez desesperación. El detective bajo su mirada, enfocándose en la mano de la cual salía sangre y se acercó para mirar sus heridas.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Golpeaste a alguien? –pregunto tratando de sostener su mano.

-No. Solo fue esta estúpida pared de un maldito bar de la maldita Jersey –respondió furioso.

-¿Ahora se puede saber que hice? –Pregunto Danny cruzándose de brazos sin entender- O que te hizo Jersey.

-Me voy Danno.

-¿Te vas? Oh cielos, ¿Qué harás? ¿Tomar un submarino supersónico y huir de mí? -Dijo el detective acompañado de su habitual movimiento de manos.

-No te burles –advirtió Steve apuntándole al rubio- No estoy bromeando.

-Yo tampoco, es solo que estas actuando como… -comenzó a reírse, dejando al comandante sorprendido.

-¿Ahora te ríes? ¿Te parezco un chiste acaso? –dijo poniendo su cara de estreñido.

-Tengo que hacerlo, lo siento, a pesar de que te he visto miles de veces celoso, desde antes de ser tu pareja, pero nunca actuaste como un niño pequeño, hasta ahora.

-No estoy celoso –dijo volviendo a acorralarlo.

-¿No? Evito decirle a mi ex compañero, que estoy contigo y tú explotas. ¿Acaso no es gracioso?

-¿Evitas?

-Obvio, hace años se me declaro y yo le dije que no estaba interesado que no me gustaban los hombres ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría si le digo que estoy contigo?

-No me importa, es más se lo diría yo mismo.

-Lo se Steven, pero ahora solo déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera ¿vale? –dijo acercándose al alto.

-Bien, pero si intenta algo extraño, no respondo de mí, tiene algo que no me gusta.

-No Steve. Tú tienes algo que a él le gusta –dijo cerrándole el ojo.

Steve no pudo evitar reír, se dieron un beso y salieron con mejor semblante mientras el comandante se envolvía la mano con algo de papel y su guante.

Al acercarse de vuelta a la mesa, se dieron cuenta de que estaba casi lleno, la gente parecía haber salido de la nada, y que acompañando a Connors había tres personas más, que también eran compañeros de la policía, dos hombres y una mujer. Se acercaron a ellos, que saludaron a Danny con alegría y a Steve con miedo, pero demostrando cordialidad.

El rubio quedo ubicado entre Johnny y Steve, luego le seguían los recién llegados: Vincent, Paul y la mujer Carla, que se sentó al lado del Seal. Se notaba que le perdió el miedo porque le coqueteaba descaradamente, bajo la penetrante y atenta mirada de Daniel Williams.

Le empezó a contar de su vida en la policía, McGarrett trataba de ponerle atención, pero le era imposible mientras la mano de su novio, se paseaba por su pierna disimuladamente.

-Oí que eras un seal, ¿viajabas mucho? –pregunto la mujer tratando de parecer trivial.

-Bastante –dijo el moreno bebiendo de su soda.

-¿Y tienes novia?

-No exactamente.

-¿Te la follas? –pregunto sin delicadeza el tal Vincent.

-Eso es clasificado. –respondió el seal fingiendo una sonrisa, luego se acercó al oído de Danny y le indico que no se sentía bien.

Su colega asintió, se levantó y les dirigió una disculpa a todos indicándoles que su amigo no estaba bien y que él tampoco quería estar hasta muy tarde pues aun estaba agotado con la estadía en el hospital.

Connors no oculto su molestia, algo pasaba y él quería saber que era. Se juró internamente averiguar qué es lo que tenía Steve con su ex compañero. Una vez había logrado alejarlo de alguien, ahora sentía que era nuevamente su oportunidad con Danny y no la desaprovecharía.

_-H50-_

_**¡Felices Fiestas!**_


	6. Ser idiota o no ser idiota

_Discúlpenme por retrasarme tanto, pero tuve una tarde de consumismo en el centro comercial jejeje._

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, en el que por fin conoceremos a los padres de Danny, el señor Thomas y la señora Margaret. _

_Muchas gracias a todas las que han leído anónimamente, que han puesto alertas y sobre todo a las que comentan, me enamoro de ustedes en cada rewiew._

_**Agradecimientos especiales: Eminahinata, lea1-santome, eri-san uesugi, Vismur, Yvarlcris, LiaCollins, ambard10, Arthanis y Jazmingirl.**_

_**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.**_

_**DISCLAMER**: Hawaii Five-0 no pertenece (lastima) no gano dinero escribiendo, solo lo hago por entretención y rewiews! _

_**Les tengo una proposición, si dejan un comentario pueden dejar una pregunta de cualquier tipo sobre mi, para responderles. El único tema tabú es mi edad jajaja. De lo demás siéntanse libres de preguntar.**_

_H50-H50-H50_

**Ser idiota o no ser idiota…**

Una vez en el auto, el pobre de Steve tuvo que tragarse las opiniones de Danny con respecto a su comportamiento anterior. Viajaron de vuelta a casa discutiendo el porque de todo lo que paso entre la estación y el bar, luego nuevamente trataron el porque no le dijo nada al ex compañero y finalmente se quedaron discutiendo estacionados fuera de la casa de los Williams

-Parece que solo me tratas bien cuando estoy herido en un hospital –reclamo el moreno- El resto del tiempo vives gritándome.

-No es verdad, también te grite cuando huiste de la cárcel –contesto riendo- Te grito porque me importas y tú eres como un niño que se pone a jugar con fósforos y bencina, lo digo literalmente.

-No seas así, solo fue una vez, y no se quemó nadie…

-¿Nadie? ¿Estás oyéndote? Quemaste a un sospechoso. Eso es alguien.

-Es solo basura Danny. Además solo fue una pierna, al menos dejo de violar y en la cárcel asquea tanto a los demás que no lo toman ni en cuenta.

-Sé que era un cerdo pero no tenías porque tratar de asarlo como a uno.

-Danny me estas cambiando el tema. El asunto es ¿Por qué me gritas?

-Ya te lo dije, si no me importaras no te tomaría asunto y no estarías aquí. –El rubio lo miro con deseo- ¿Aun te duele la herida?

Dijo tocándole algo más que la pierna, el moreno negó con la cabeza

-No. Pero detente.

-Vamos Steve te extraño…

-Tambien yo, pero…

-¡Si quisiera a alguien que se comportara como una chica, estaría con una! –dijo casi gritando el detective.

El comandante lo miro furioso, abrió la puerta del auto y se fue rumbo a la casa, el rubio lo siguió.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A dormir, ¡SOLO! –dijo el alto.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió. Solo se veía la silueta de una mujer.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Cierra la puerta Jane esto es entre McGarrett y yo.

-Esto es entre nadie Daniel –dijo mirando a su compañero- Jane déjame pasar por favor.

La rubia no cuestiono nada y lo dejo pasar. Danny la miro furioso pero ella no se quedo quieta y lo detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto Jane.

-Tuvimos una discusión. Pero no es tu problema.

-¿No es mi problema? Le estas gritando a un hombre convaleciente, es todo mi problema Dan.

-Solo fue una discusión. Se le pasara.

-Tal vez la medicina no es lo mío, pero me iba bien en psicología. Y hasta donde se las personas que vienen de lugares calidos, se sienten afectadas al viajar a lugares fríos.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Mucho. Tu novio esta recién operado, tú le gritas, el clima aquí esta de congelar a un pingüino no esta en su ambiente. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

Danny se quedo callado, tal vez su hermana tenia razón, extrañamente Steve se notaba bastante triste.

-Muy bien, seré mas amable, hablare con él pero…

-¿Pero que? –interrogo Jane con los brazos cruzados.

-Recuerda que mi novio es una mezcla entre Jason Bourne y Jack Bauer, lo resistirá… Ahora déjame pasar, me estoy congelando.

La rubia no pudo evitar una carcajada. Se movió un poco permitiéndole el ingreso a su hermano, quien subió aceleradamente la escalera.

Cuando Danny llego al cuarto donde estaba Steve, vio que la puerta seguía abierta, solo empujo y entro. Ahí fue que vio al Seal sentado sobre la cama con las manos juntas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Tú que crees? –Respondió McGarrett en un susurro.

Daniel se sentó a su lado, estaba empezando a entender que no tenía el comportamiento que tendría un novio normal.

-Steve creo que estoy siendo…

-¿Un total cretino? –completo el seal mirando a su pareja con los ojos vidriosos.

El rubio nunca había visto llorar a su compañero, ni cuando su hermana tuvo que partir, ni cuando descubrió que su madre fue asesinada. Ni cuando lo torturo Wo Fat.

-Steve yo… -trato de buscar algo adecuado que decir, pero simplemente no podía juntar dos palabras que sonaran coherentes juntas.

-No debí haber venido, veo al Danny que creí conocer, pero aquí, parece ser otro.

-Soy el mismo de siempre… es solo que tu estas mas sensible… No debí haber dicho que pareces una chica.

-A lo mejor eso necesitas…

-No quiero a una chica. Yo te amo a ti gigantón. –Dijo girando la cara del moreno con sus manos.

Steve lo miro, parecía aun ido, pero se quedo mirando firmemente a Danny, le sostenía la mirada con fuerza, pero ninguno se decidía a avanzar más allá.

El rubio no dijo nada, solo se acerco a su compañero, llegando suavemente a sus labios, lo empujo suavemente sobre la cama, y lo beso con calma, exploraba su boca con suavidad, sus manos se deslizaron tranquilamente por su pecho, parecía que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, para demostrarle a Steve que no había nada mas importante para él, que hacerlo feliz. Fue besando el cuello del seal y avanzando hacia sus pectorales, levanto la camiseta, donde beso con calma cada una de la cicatrices, lunares y marcas varias que encontró allí, luego bajo deseosa pero calmadamente sus labios hacia el vientre bajo del comandante, llegando a su masculinidad, no se detuvo allí e hizo lo que su deseo le indico, provocando severos gemidos en toda la casa…

Jane escucho lo que no debía, agarro las llaves, su abrigo y huyo dejando a los amantes a la merced de sus caprichos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en pedirle consejos sobre como hacer "eso" a Danny.

-H50—

Sábado en la mañana…

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? –Grito con su voz grave Thomas Williams, mientras observaba a su hijo compartiendo la cama, desnudo con otro hombre.

Los gritos hicieron saltar a Steve de la cama, sin darse cuenta de que además de este recién llegado, había una mujer más atrás.

-¿Quién es usted, y que hace desnudo con mi hijo?

Steve solo pudo escuchar la frase "mi hijo" y se cubrió como pudo, trato de componerse mientras Danny se incorporaba en la cama rojo como un tomate.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo el rubio.

-Es mi casa detective ¿Tendría otra razón para estar aquí? ¿Quién es este tatuado? ¿Estas recogiendo yonkies?

-No, papá el es Steve McGarrett… mi jefe en Hawaii…

-¿Tu jefe? –Pregunto sorprendido- ¿No pudiste darle un cuarto para que durmiera, solo?

-Papá él es… mi… mi novio…-dijo Danny poniéndose los pantalones.

El hombre, de unos cincuenta y algo, cubierto por cabellos aun dorados, se quedo de piedra. Dio dos pasos atrás y salio del cuarto, antes de alejarse mucho, grito desde el pasillo.

-Te quiero a ti, a tu novio y a tus cosas abajo en 10 minutos.

Danny sabia que lo que se le venia encima no era bueno, ahora estaba arrepentido de no haberle dicho nada antes, o al menos prepararlo para la noticia.

De pronto su madre, que estaba en un segundo plano se acerco, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se acerco a Steve, que aun se cubría con una sabana.

-¿Este adorable joven es tu novio? –Pregunto con una sonrisa- Se ve muy fuerte ¿Es usted soldado joven?

Steve observo a la mujer, tenia los mismos ojos azules de Danny y una sonrisa que lo hacia sentir confortado y en casa.

-No exactamente señora Williams, solía ser un Seal de la armada.

-Llámame Margaret, no mejor llámame Maggie.-La mujer le miro uno de los tatuajes- ¿Es peligroso eso? No quiero que te hagas daño y dejes solo a mi Daniel.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, la señora parecía estar feliz con la noticia. De seguro Jane le había comentado algo.

-Má –dijo el rubio.

-¿Dime cariño?

-Steve necesita vestirse ¿puedes darnos un par de minutos?

-Oh, pero que despistada soy, claro, los espero abajo con el desayuno… Permiso.

Steve miro a su compañero, quien parecía estar tratando de meterse en un caparazón de tan encogido que tenia el cuerpo.

-¿Tu madre esta drogada?

-No Steven, no esta drogada, ella es así, ¿A quien crees que salio de relajada Jane?

-¿Y tu padre crees que nos eche?

Ahí fue Danny el que quedo en silencio, sabia que su padre podía ser muy estricto, pero no creía que fuese capaz de hacerle daño. Tendría que enfrentarse a el para saber lo que en realidad pasaba por la cabeza de su padre.

Terminaron de vestirse y acomodar lo poco que sacaron de las maletas en los días anteriores. Enfrentarían a Tom Williams con la cabeza en alto.

Llegaron al primer piso, donde el hombre estaba sentado en la mesa con un cigarrillo en la mano y un cenicero frente a él. Su madre le tomaba el hombro, la sonrisa que había iluminado el cuarto hacia cinco minutos estaba apagada o al menos en pausa, ahora debía ser apoyo para su hijo y un punto de unión en la familia.

El mayor de los Williams les indico las sillas frente a él, a lo que obedecieron ambos, en silencio, el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse los interrumpió. A Jane solo le basto ver la escena para comprender todo, tomo una silla y se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Tú vete a tu cuarto –señalo su padre.

Jane saco uno de los cigarrillos, lo encendió y miro fijamente a su padre.

-Yo me quedo –dijo exhalando el humo desafiante.

-Bien. ¿Quién va a hablar primero?

-Yo -dijo tímidamente Danny- Steve y yo estamos enamorados.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? –pregunto el hombre.

-El que no puedo vivir sin él.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando te fuiste con Mary Poppins.

Por lo bajo Steve le pregunto "¿Mary Poppins?" "Rachel era institutriz" "Ah" contesto el moreno

-Así lo sentía en ese momento.

-¿Y cuanto duro?

-Lo que más pude hacerlo durar. Sabes que trate mucho-dijo Danny- Pero esto es totalmente diferente, además es mi problema ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

-Que yo no crié un hijo maricon… ¿Qué es lo que diría tu abuelo?

Danny se quedo callado, lo que oyó de los labios de su padre definitivamente lo afecto, bajo la cabeza, y antes de que Steve pudiese responderle a su suegro Jane hablo:

-¿Antes o después de abandonarlos a ti y a la abuela?

-No me hables así jovencita…

-Tu padre no esta en condiciones de juzgar a nadie, esta muerto, murió solo. Ya que a pesar de todo lo hizo nunca se arrepintió, aparte de eso tú nunca le perdonaste. Aun no se como lo nombras siquiera.

-Me esforcé muchos años en un trabajo que odiaba para que pudieran estudiar y fueran personas de bien.

-Ser diferente no los va a hacer peores personas –Jane apago el cigarrillo y continuo- No dejara de ser tu hijo por enamorarse de otra persona ¿O si?

El hombre se quedo callado, dio una mirada de odio, al comandante que abrazaba a Danny, que lo miraba con furia, pero parecía ser sostenido por la mano de su hijo en la suya.

-Si vas a juzgar a todos los demás, creyéndote perfecto te informo que deje la facultad.

-¿Qué hiciste que?

-Nunca quise ser doctora. Seré policía como Dan.

-Debo ser solo un dibujo en la pared de esta casa ¡Quiero que ustedes tres se vayan de aquí!

Jane subió a buscar las pocas cosas que tenia allí, mientras Steve arrastraba ambos bolsos, siguiendo a su rubio rumbo a la salida. Iba a decirle algo pero, la madre de Danny, que hasta el momento solo había observado en silencio, miro a su esposo y le dijo:

-Sigue siendo así de egoísta y te quedaras totalmente solo Thomas. Steve por favor cuando se acomoden en un hotel o algo avísenme por favor.

-Si quieres puedes irte tambien mujer…

-No te preocupes querido, me iré cuando yo quiera.

Salieron Steve y Danny hacia fuera, el pobre rubio iba destrozado, tanto que no hablaba nada, iban llegando a la vereda para buscar un taxi, cuando Jane les grito.

-Espérenme, yo se de un buen lugar.

Abrió el auto de su padre, metió las cosas al maletero y los invito a subir, ambos se acomodaron como fuera. El rubio estaba callado, no volvió a hablar, hasta varias horas después, cuando ya estaban acomodados en un hotel muy humilde. Donde Jane rento un cuarto aparte, para no hacerlos sentir incómodos.

-Voy a acostarme –fue todo lo que dijo el detective.

Steve lo siguió un par de minutos después, cuando llego a su lado solo encontró a Danny en posición fetal, acostado en la cama. No le dijo nada solo se acostó tras el abrazándolo firmemente. Su compañero no pudo contenerse más y exploto, no pudo dejar de llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

-H50—


	7. Aceptación

_Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar. A las lectoras anonimas y a las que pasan por aquí, se les agradece._

_Se que todas, incluyendome a mi odiamos un poco o mucho al padre de Danny. Trate de mostrar un poco de realidad, ya que no todo el mundo puede ser tolerante como todos quisiéramos. La belleza, la religión o lo que sea que te haga diferente siempre es un tema delicado para tratar._

_De todas maneras le daré una oportunidad al Sr. Thomas Williams de resarcirse con su hijo y su familia. Espero que disfruten el capitulo._

_Preguntas que me hicieron_:

**¿Qué es lo que más te atrae a la hora de leer un fic?**

R: pues que me transmita emociones, y que haga trabajar mi imaginación. Sobretodo que encuentren la manera de representar al personaje buscando y añadiendo mas detalles de los que te entrega el autor original.

**¿Cómo llegaste a fanfiction?**

Casualidad. Mis amigas losties de fotolog, hablaban de fics jates (yo era skate) así que me decidí a mirar pero al final me puse a leer de Harry Potter, fantaseando con el profesor Snape… Mmm...

_**Agradecimientos especiales: Eminahinata, lea1-santome, eri-san uesugi, Vismur, Yvarlcris, LiaCollins, ambard10, Arthanis y Jazmingirl.**_

_**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.**_

_**DISCLAMER**: Hawaii Five-0 no pertenece (lastima) no gano dinero escribiendo, solo lo hago por entretención y rewiews! _

_H50-H50-H50_

**Aceptación**

El seal se despertó temprano, pero se quedo más del tiempo normal abrazando a Danny, que parecía sentirse un poco reconfortado bajo las caricias suaves que le propinaba.

Su aversión a la cama y la idea de hacer sentir mejor al rubio pudo más y se levanto.

Steve pensaba la mejor manera de animar a su compañero, de seguro estaba destrozado por las palabras que salieron de boca de su padre. Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que el rubio no podía responder y guardaba silencio, cosa que parecía hacerlo disminuir su tamaño considerablemente.

Si él conocía una manera de animar al rubio era con comida, pensó en esas rosquillas que tanto recordaba en hawaii, si tan solo supiera el lugar de donde las compraba, tomo su móvil ultra tecnológico y comenzó a googlear lugares de rosquillas en jersey. No le parecía ninguna ya que no conocía la zona y estaba un poco perdido.

Estaba en esas instancias cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta, miro por el visor de la puerta y vio a su cuñada y al padre de Danny. Abrió la puerta sin disimular su molestia, el hombre había dañado a su Danny, y no se la perdonaría fácilmente.

-Buenos días -murmuro el hombre.

-Hola cuñadito ¿esta mi hermano despierto?-dijo adelantándose la rubia.

-Hola, no lo creo lo deje dormir, le costo quedarse dormido, se sentía pésimo -dijo mirando desafiante al hombre canoso.

-Necesito hablar con mi hijo.

-Pase, veré si esta des... –dijo sin disimular su antipatía.

-Aquí estoy papá ¿que deseas?- dijo el rubio abrochando su camisa.

Todos lo observaron se veía demacrado aun tenia los ojos hinchados. Su padre se acerco a él, le miro fijamente y le dijo:

-Necesito hablar a solas contigo.

Steve se iba a interponer cuando el brazo de Jane se agarro al suyo.

-Nosotros vamos por el desayuno -dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a su hermano.

Una vez que Steve fue arrastrado por la pequeña Williams, Danny le indico el sofá para que se sentara, mientras el tomaba posición en la mesa de centro, se miraban fijamente, parecía que solo seria una conversación visual, hasta que Danny decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Mamá te envió?

-Bueno ya la conoces... me amenazo con echarme con su escoba... y bueno yo tambien estuve pensando. Tú sabes... llevo casi 40 años con ella y no hay un día en que no hallamos dormido juntos...

-Por favor sin detalles- dijo el rubio deteniéndolo con la mano.

-Bueno, la idea es que ella me dijo que fui muy apresurado en mis comentarios. Además hable con Jane... y ella tambien me dice que lo de ustedes es especial, que te hace brillar como un hada y que se yo que mas.

Danny no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, sabia que lo bocazas que él mismo era, se debía en parte a su padre, que el hombre carecía de tacto alguno para decir las cosas, los años de obrero sin estudios que se había sacrificado totalmente por darle un futuro mejor a sus hijos, habían mermado las ganas y el tiempo para instruirse, no era un ignorante solo era que su formación había sido rudimentaria.

-La cosa es que me dice que ella te ve con ese chico, como nos ve a tu madre y a mi… tú sabes… ella me hace ser mejor persona, en todo sentido. No se que seria de mi sin ella... –miro hacia la ventana y luego miro a su hijo- No creo que ningún padre este preparado para que su hijo mayor o cualquiera de los suyos le diga que esta enamorado de otro hombre.

-Lo se papá, nunca creí que me pasaría a mi. Siempre creí que Rachel era mi alma gemela, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera se como paso, solo se que quiero estar con él.

-Hijo tú sabes que yo siempre te he amado, eres mi hijo mayor. Lamento si te dije algo que te hiciera daño. Quiero que me perdones.

Su padre puso la mano en el hombro de Danny, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Espero que no lo hagas solo por el temor a que mamá te eche de casa. –dijo el rubio tratando de hacer una broma- Pero si me dañaste. Se que no puedo esperar aceptación a lo que soy ahora o a lo que siento, pero al menos debiste pensar lo que dirías.

-Lo se, y me arrepiento, solo deseo tu felicidad Danny, y si es con ese militar, tendré que aceptarlo.

-Es un Seal de la marina papá. Y si, creo que mi felicidad esta con él.

Su padre lo abrazo, Danny se sintió feliz de que su padre comprendiera o al menos aceptara que estaba enamorado de Steve. Al separarse, lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de ambos. Su padre le seco las lagrimas con la mano, a sus ojos aun era ese chiquillo que jugaba a policías y ladrones con su hermano Matt.

-¿Ya le contaste a Grace y a la bruja de su madre?-dijo secándose sus propias lagrimas al recuerdo de su hijo desaparecido.

-No aun no -dijo Danny- No he sabido como hacerlo.

-No creo que debas explicarle mucho- dijo tendiéndole un papel que saco de su bolsillo.

-¿Que es esto?

-Una carta que le envió a tu madre. Léela.

Danny desdoblo el papel, y comenzó a leer sus ojos se abrían gradualmente al ver lo que decía.

"Nanai: Me ha ido muy bien en la escuela, me gusta mucho este lugar, la tía Kono me esta enseñando a surfear y el tío Steve me enseña a pescar, quiero que el sea el novio de papá, porque siempre lo cuida y lo hace reír. Aunque creo que ya son novios, el otro día tuve una pijamada, y baje despacito por la escalera para buscar galletas y lo vi con mi papá apoyado en su hombro mirando televisión, tío Steve le besaba el cabello. ¿Eso es lo hacen los novios verdad? No quise molestar y me fui a dormir.

Te quiero mucho

Grace."

-Esa chica es igual a ti en lo curiosa -suspiro resignado- La extraño mucho.

-Se parece demasiado a Jane, tu hija favorita.

-Yo no tengo preferencias con mis hijos -trato de mentir- Es solo que...

-Te manipula como lo hace Grace conmigo.

-¿Ves? ahora me comprendes.

Se volvieron a abrazar, su padre trato de despeinarlo pero el se defendió con cosquillas, parecían dos niños.

-¿Estas segura que es bueno dejarlos solos? –pregunto Steve.

- Por supuesto -dijo Jane- mi padre es un poco... bueno es... tiene un carácter especial, pero mi madre lo domina. Y termina por rendirse siempre. Además Dan es su favorito.

Steve no pareció convencido, menos después del guiño que le hiciera la rubia.

-Ya veras como pronto estarán haciéndose bromas.

-No creo que lo que paso fuera tan sencillo.

-Cuando se caso con Mary Poppins -Jane miro la cara de estreñido de Steve antes de continuar- Le diremos así toda la vida, no hay nadie en casa que la aguante, si debemos hablarle a esa bruja es solo por Grace. Bueno cuando trajo a la bruja a casa, papá la miro dos minutos y la odio.

-Cuando vino de Hawaii, y creyeron que el bebe era de Danny ¿Que paso?

-Cuando creímos que era de Danny la aceptamos a regañadientes, pero luego cuando se supo la verdad tuvo que salir huyendo, mamá quería darle con una escoba en la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Grace no estaba con ella?

-¿Por que crees que mamá se contuvo?-Jane reía- Tuve que llevarme a Grace a dar una vuelta mientras mamá le gritaba.

-Pobre.

-Pobre Danny, esa bruja lo único bueno que hizo fue darle una hija, todo lo demás eran quejas, creo siempre fue una perra arribista, ahora logro lo que quería, un tipo con dinero.

Steve reía con las ocurrencias de los Williams, imaginarse a la dulce Sra. Williams corriendo con una escoba detrás de Rachel le causo mucha gracia.

Jane miro su reloj, sonrió un poco y lo hizo cruzar la calle. Se encontraron con una fila de personas frente a una cafetería.

-¿Que hay de especial aquí? –pregunto el alto

-Las mejores rosquillas de la ciudad, Dan se volverá loco de alegría.

-Si he visto lo que el dulce produce en él.

-Ya sabes cuando no tengas con que provocarlo, prueba cubriéndote de chocolate y chispitas de colores.

Steve se torno de color rojo, le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que Jane tomaba su relación.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de su vergüenza. Parecía ser que se había producido una pelea al inicio de la fila.

-Quédate aquí -dijo Steve alejándose rumbo a la muchedumbre.

Mucha gente rodeaba a dos tipos que parecían un poco ebrios, que se estaban dando puñetazos agarrados en el suelo.

El seal, se acerco a separarlos pero un puñetazo perdido dio de lleno en su ojo, haciéndolo enfurecerse, tomo a los 2 hombres y los separo.

-¿Por que no te metes en tus asuntos?

-Están espantando a esta buena gente- dijo Steve.

-No deberías meterte, pedazo de idiota –dijo uno abalanzándose contra Steve.

El otro le siguió, y entre los dos trataban de golpearlo, el moreno trataba de esquivar los golpes y responder sin causarles demasiado daño, no estaba en su isla, y aquí no era el jefe de ninguna fuerza especial. De todas maneras en menos de diez minutos los tenía inconcientes amarrados con corbatas o cordones de zapatos que donaron los que estaban en la fila.

Estaba terminando de amarrarlos cuando se detuvo un vehiculo, del que bajaron Johnny Connors y otro personaje llamado Ross Chandler.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –pregunto Connors observando al Comandante.

-Estaban provocando desordenes en la vía publica y los detuve.

-¿Acaso tienes jurisdicción aquí?

Steve lo pensó un poco antes de responder, el castaño ni siquiera le daba la cara, ya que llevaba lentes de sol, toda una ironía al día nublado que cubría sus cabezas.

-Pues… no -dijo McGarrett.

-Él solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber cívico –trato de explicar Jane que se acercaba a la escena.

-Lo siento, estos tipos y usted se van detenidos hasta que logren explicar la situación.

Steve guardo silencio, y asintió, Jane se acerco, estaba a punto de demostrar el gen Williams para discutir, pero el moreno la detuvo.

-Llama a Danny, dile quien me lleva.

La muchacha asintió mientras McGarrett era esposado y encerrado en el vehiculo junto al par de idiotas que habían causado todo. La rubia saco su móvil mientras la fila avanzaba y el vehiculo se alejaba.

-Danny… tú novio te necesita…

Jane le explico como pudo la situación.

-Debes estar bromeando. Lo dejo cinco minutos solo y se mete en problemas –decía Danny caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto del motel- ¿Sabes donde lo llevaron?

-Fue ese compañero tuyo… el que llevabas a casa…

-¿Connors?

-Fue arbitrario, debió llevarlo como testigo pero lo esposo.

-Voy por él. No te olvides del mocaccino y las rosquillas.

-Pero Dan…

-Ya me oíste, con glaseado y chispitas –dijo cortando la llamada.

Miro a su padre, que movía la cabeza de un lado al otro mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-No pediste con mermelada, ya sabes que me encantan.

H50—H50—H50


	8. Cautivo

Espero que todas hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas rodeadas por sus seres queridos, lo que es yo cene vi fuegos artificiales y me acosté a dormir, estaba agotada.

Disculpen la tardanza pero debido a mi falta de tiempo e inspiración, no actualice el sábado, y como termine desordenando mi calendario, la próxima actualización será el día miércoles. Siempre y cuando mi señor muso deje de andar parrandeando.

_**Agradecimientos especiales: **_

_**Lea1-santome: **_Lo siento mucho, de corazón estoy contigo a la distancia.

_**Eri-san uesugi: **_Muy lindo hablar contigo, vi tu pagina, necesito actualizarme en anime jajaja_**.**_

_**Vismur: **_Hay que buscar mas ideas, también muy lindo hablar contigo_**.**_

_**Yvarlcris, LiaCollins, ambard10, Arthanis y Jazmingirl y Eminahinata: Les debo sus respuestas a los rewiews.**_

_**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.**_

_**DISCLAMER**: Hawaii Five-0 no pertenece (lastima) no gano dinero escribiendo, solo lo hago por entretención y rewiews! _

_**Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo por MSN pida correo por privado, que estaré mas que dispuesta a comentar cosas de la vida, de las series y de lo que sea.**_

**Espero disfruten este capitulo**.

_H50-H50-H50_

**Cautivo**

Steve estaba sentado en un cuarto, bastante parecido al lugar donde hacían los interrogatorios en Hawai. Estaba esposado a la silla, con un brazo a cada lado, movía sus manos tratando de soltarse, pero no había caso estaba atrapado. Como deseaba usar el truco de Danny, pero de tantos celos solo acabo utilizando las esposas para atarlo a la cama. Un leve sofoco debido al recuerdo le recordó su situación actual.

Si por él fuera hubiera golpeado a Johnny y hubiese huido o talvez lo debió enfrentar, pero le prometió a su rubio que se comportaría. Por otra parte Danny ya había reventado el marcador de la idiotez.

Estuvo como una hora allí solo, tratando de pensar que tenía ese tipo contra él ¿Seguiría Connors enamorado de Danny? Era lo más probable considerando lo atractivo que resultaba el rubio para todos, era atento, dedicado, podía ser cascarrabias, pero siempre llamaba la atención.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, develando la cara de Connors.

-¿Por que me tienes aquí?- pregunto el moreno.

Johnny lo miraba con altivez, mientras se paseaba por su espalda, mirando una carpeta.

-Tienes buenos antecedentes McGarrett, pero aquí no tienes jurisdicción.

-Quiero un abogado, estoy siendo retenido sin una causa, quiero hacer una llamada.

-Te dejare ir si me respondes lo que quiero saber.

-Bien... ¿que necesitas saber?

-Que tienes tú con Danny Williams?- dijo poniendo sus manos en la mesa y mirándolo seriamente.

Steve lo miro desafiante y guardo silencio, su cabeza se lleno de sospechas, hasta que unas voces desde el exterior interrumpieron esa batalla de miradas.

-¿Que estas haciendo Johnny? -dijo Danny abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Estoy interrogando a un sospechoso.

-¿Sospechoso?- dijo el rubio irónicamente- Acabo de hablar con el capitán los verdaderos sospechosos ya están detenidos.

-El estuvo en la riña.

-¿Tienes una justificación para tenerlo detenido y esposado?

El crespo guardo silencio, miraba al rubio y luego a Steve.

-Dame las llaves -pidió Danny estirando la mano- El sargento me dio el permiso de liberarlo.

-Aun no termino de interrogarlo.

-Bien, pregúntale yo te acompaño, pero al menos libérale las manos.

Steve observaba la actitud del castaño, trato de observar detalles que le ayudaran a entender que es lo que quería el tipo con él, ya había identificado celos.

-No voy a interrogarlo contigo aquí –dijo ocultando la carpeta en la mesa.

-¿Tienes algo que esconderme?

-No.

-Libérale las manos e interrógalo -insistió el rubio.

-Lo interrogare contigo aquí, pero no lo soltare.

-Bien, lo haré yo dijo el rubio -dijo sacando una llave de su bolsillo.

-¿Daniel que estas haciendo?

-Liberando a un inocente.

-El golpeo a los dos. Este tipo es un arma letal

-Puede ser un neandertal a veces, pero, acaban de llegar testigos, que indican que el los trato de detener.

El castaño se quedo callado, mientras veía a Danny liberar al comandante.

-Vamos babe -dijo indicándole a su compañero la salida, el se quedo atrás.

Se acerco a su ex compañero, le sonrió le tomo el hombro y le dio un puñetazo que casi lo hizo caer de espaldas.

-Nunca más te metas con mi novio. Nos vemos mañana. -dijo y salio detrás de Steve

El castaño se toco el labio, secándose la sangre con la manga de su camisa. Al menos ya estaba seguro de que para obtener a Danny, debía eliminar del camino a su compañero.

Steve le sonrió una vez que estuvieron fuera, Danny también le dedico una sonrisa, hasta que se fijo en el ojo morado del moreno.

-¿El maldito te golpeo? -dijo tratando de devolverse al edificio.

-No Danno, fue durante la riña, un golpe que salio de la nada.

-Tendré que comprarte un filete para bajar la hinchazón.

-Se de algunos secretos de la marina para eliminar el morado.

-Excelente, de seguro es clasificado.

-No, si quieres te lo puedo enseñar -Steve se detuvo cuando al llegar al auto, vio al padre de Danny.

Se quedo serio mirando a su compañero, buscando una explicación.

-No pongas tu cara de estreñido, me pidió perdón, y tratara de no odiarte.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Totalmente, si no su vida corre peligro.

-¿Como?

-Mamá lo matara.

Se subieron en la parte trasera, mientras el padre de Danny conducía. El hombre saludo con un gesto a Steve.

-¿Quiere una rosquilla? –dijo Tom echando a andar el auto.

-No, muchas gracias.

-Son deliciosas -dijo Danny echándose una a la boca.

El castaño aun no estaba convencido pero vio a su rubio tan feliz, que se decidió a probar una.

-Están muy buenas, me gusta la mermelada.

-Excelente- dijo el hombre mirándolo por el retrovisor- ¿Usted tiene familia?

-¡Papá! no lo molestes- dijo el rubio con la boca llena.

-Hey, tengo que conocerlo, además debo saber si voy a tener consuegros.

-Lamentablemente mis padres están muertos señor Williams.

-Es una pena, lo siento mucho. Llámeme Tom.

-Esta bien... Tom -hizo una pausa- Pero tengo una hermana menor.

-Al menos no esta tan solo.

-Desde que su hijo esta conmigo que ya no lo estoy -dijo mirando a Danny que se puso rojo.

-¿Pretende casarse con mi hijo?

-En cuanto el me acepte -dijo mirando con una sonrisa al rubio que esta vez se atoro un poco con la rosquilla.

-¿De que están hablando? No me voy a casar contigo.

-¿No? –Preguntaron Tom y Steve a coro.

-Nooo, salí de un divorcio hace un par de años, solo me faltaría que te divorciaras de mi y me pidieras manutención.

-Ni siquiera te lo he propuesto y ya piensas en divorcio. Respondió el moreno indignado.

-Mas vale ser previsor.

-Pero Danny, a lo mejor tu le puedes pedir manutención a él -dijo riendo el Sr. Williams.

-Padre, te aseguro que a este hombre, no le sacare un centavo ni a golpes.

Los tres rieron del comentario de Danny.

-Danno ¿adonde vamos?

-Vas a disfrutar un almuerzo en casa de los Williams, prepárate viene toda la familia.

-¿En serio? -dijo un poco asustado.

-No, solo seremos nosotros tres, mamá y Jane.

Steve sonrió ante la idea, hacia años que no disfrutaba una comida en familia, esto le daría la posibilidad de conocer más a los padres de Danny y disfrutar un poco este viaje que ya se le estaba haciendo agotador.

Llegaron a la casa de los padres del detective cuando el aroma a comida recién preparada, invadió los sentidos de Steve, no alcanzaron a cruzar el umbral cuando desde la cocina se oyó una voz.

-¿Trajiste a mi hijo y su novio? Ya sabes que si llegas solo Tom, mi escoba espera por ti.

-Si mamá nos trajo.

La mujer salio como una bala a abrazar a su hijo, le beso la frente y lo despeino. Luego abrazo a Steve, le dio la bienvenida y le miro el ojo.

-¿Tom lo golpeaste? -dijo mirándolo con furia.

-No mujer, ya estaba así cuando lo sacamos...

-Fue un accidente mamá -interrumpió Danny.

-No podría golpearlo soy muy bajo mujer.

-Su hijo es bajo y una vez me dio un puñetazo- dijo Steve riendo.

-Y si no te callas lo haré de nuevo.

Maggie se acerco al comandante y se lo llevo de un brazo a la cocina, ella parecía crear un embrujo en él, haciéndosele imposible negarle algo, de seguro le recordaba a su madre.

-Joven, yo le voy a hacer un remedio para ese morado- dijo sonriéndole.

Lo sentó en una silla, cerca de la cocina de donde provenía un maravilloso olor a aceitunas y lasaña. La madre de Danny saco unos frascos de hierbas medio secas y aceite de oliva, puso todo en un mortero mezclándolo y moliéndolo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Piensa casarse con mi hijo? –pregunto sin dejar de moler.

Steve se quedo frío, cuando lo escucho del padre del rubio parecía mas una broma, pero la mujer se lo preguntaba tan seriamente, que debió responderle como pudo.

-Deseo proponérselo, pero no creo que él me acepte.

-Lo hará Steve, se lo aseguro.

La mujer metió la mezcla en un pequeño paño blanco que saco de un cajón y se acerco a Steve, untándoselo en su ojo.

-Mañana estará mejor- dijo secando el sobrante- Tienes unos hermosos ojos, color avellana ¿verdad?

-Si señora.

-Tendrán hijos hermosos.

Ahora si que el pobre Seal no sabia que responder, era obvio que ninguno de los dos podría gestar un hijo del otro. La miro un poco asustado ella solo sonrío poniendo todo de nuevo en su lugar.

-No me mires así, hay vientres de alquiler, madres que ceden sus vientres o amigas de buena voluntad No quiero que mí adorada Grace sea hija única. Tenia tanta ilusión de un nieto, pero la bruja esa me lo arrebato. Fui capaz de admitirla en mi casa a regañadientes, pero lo hice pensando en la felicidad de mi hijo. Esta casa se siente tan vacía, sin Danny, sin Matt, y sin las chicas.

-Se refiere a Jane y a Grace.

-Claro y a Daisy –dijo la mujer con tristeza.

-¿Daisy?

-Era mi hija menor, tuvo un accidente cuando Danny estaba en la academia, siempre evita hablar de ella. A mi me duele un poco menos cada día.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo el moreno tomándole las manos a la mujer- Si logro convencerlo de que se case conmigo, tratare de hacer lo posible por llenar su casa de niños y alegría.

La mujer lo abrazo, Steve sintió un calor en su corazón, de verdad la mujer le recordaba a su madre y lo mucho que la extrañaba, solo atino a abrazarla y a oler su cabello que olía a oliva.

-Maravilloso, las mujeres del mundo se te hacen pocas, ahora te quieres llevar a mi madre –comento el rubio entrando a la cocina.

-No seas celoso, no te robare a tu novio, aunque si tuviera unos veinte años menos no lo pensaría dos veces, trátalo bien –dijo pellizcándole una mejilla al rubio- Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos que esta listo y voy a servir.

Salieron de la cocina rumbo al baño, Steve llevaba una de esas sonrisas que solía tener cuando le ocultaba cosas a su compañero.

-¿Qué hablabas con mi madre y por que la abrazabas? –Pregunto Danny perspicaz.

-Nada- dijo el moreno aun sonriendo.

-Conozco esa mirada, ¿No estarás pensando en llevarla a explotar cosas?

-No baby, solo la abrace porque ha sido muy cariñosa conmigo.

-Bien, te creeré esta vez, pero si planeas algo, no dudes que lo averiguare.

Tuvieron un almuerzo de lo mas agradable, Jane llego a la mitad, sentándose al lado de su padre, besándolo y haciéndole caritas. Steve deseo por un momento que así hubiese sido un domingo en su familia, Mary siendo cariñosa con su padre y el disfrutando la compañía y cariño de su madre. Nunca se tiene lo que se quiere, sin embargo ahora estaba allí, rodeado por la familia de la persona amada, siendo tratado como parte de los suyos. Por lo menos durante un breve instante era inmensamente feliz.

-H50-

Pasado el almuerzo volvieron al motel, decidieron quedarse allí para tener privacidad y no abusar de la buena voluntad de los Williams, a pesar de que Margaret insistió en que se quedaran por el resto de la semana. Jane les presto el auto ya que decidió volver a la casa, al menos por esa noche ya que debía volver a la academia la mañana siguiente.

-Tienes una hermosa familia Danny –dijo Steve sentado en el asiento del copiloto- Me habría encantado que mi familia hubiese sido un poco como la tuya.

-Debes tener algún buen recuerdo de ellos ¿No es así?

-Bueno… -se quedo pensando un poco, parecía como si no pudiese recordar nada.

-¿En serio? Nunca tuviste vida familiar ¿Qué acaso todos eran robots?

-No es eso, es solo que creo que todos éramos demasiado independientes e individualistas. Mamá trabajaba, papá pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y Mary, bueno era pequeña y molesta.

-¿Recuerdas que Chin nos contó que tu padre te iba a ver a tus juegos?

-Pero yo no lo sabia, tal vez tendría algo que contar –puso su cara de estreñido- Aunque recuerdo de una vez que nos fuimos a acampar a Diamond Head, estuvimos todo un fin de semana, creo que ahí fue cuando me decidí a ser boy scout, ya sabes el contacto con la naturaleza.

-¿Es decir que desde pequeño quisiste lucir uniformes y ser un loco explota cosas?

-La experiencia me gusto, papa me enseño sobre como rastrear, hacer fuego y bueno no hicimos explotar nada pero si me enseño a cazar, no en ese paseo, pero lo de usar un arma y darle a tu objetivo… Te da una explosión de adrenalina.

-Me lo imagino… papá nos llevaba a Matt y a mi a pescar, en ese tiempo en la costa aun no estaba lleno de turistas y tarados de MTV. No le digas a Kono, pero practique hice surf un par de veces.

-¿Es decir que es verdad de que sabes nadar?

-Te he dicho miles de veces que se nadar, es solo que no me apetece.

Steve lo contemplo, sabia que el rubio aun se guardaba cosas para si mismo, que aun bajo la confianza que daba la intimidad de compartir una cama, algunas personas se abrían a diferentes ritmos.

Su móvil sonó en ese momento, vio el nombre y sonrío.

-¿Mary? ¿Cómo estas?

-Bastante mejor que tu freak.

-¿Cómo sigue Los Ángeles?

-Bueno… la verdad estoy en Nueva York, algunos eventos de la productora.

-¿Nueva York? ¿En serio? Yo estoy en Jersey.

-¿De verdad? Seria bueno juntarnos…

-Me parece genial ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana, no tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría mucho verte. Así me cuentas que haces tan lejos de Hawai.

-Vacaciones…

-¿Estas bromeando? Molestabas a tu compañero con que nadie querría ir de vacaciones a Jersey y tú estas allí.

-Una larga historia, te la contare mañana ¿vale? Te llamare temprano para saber donde estas.

-Te mando la información a tu correo ¿Aun tienes el mismo?

-Si claro, smoothdog.

-Que rara costumbre la de ponerse nombre de animales… te veo mañana entonces… te quiero.

-Yo también, adiós Mare.

Danny se quedo mirándolo. De seguro esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que su compañero le dijera de su relación a la única familia que le quedaba.

-Mary en Nueva York, fantástico. Te juntas con ella, y luego podrías pasar a saludar a tus amiguitos a Quantico.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo amigos en Quantico?-pregunto serio.

-No lo se Mr. Obvio, intuición de detective. –respondió riendo el rubio.

-Lo que no se es como iré, no tengo vehiculo.

-Te dejare en la estación, es cosa de que tomes un bus, después te paso a recoger, ¿recuerdas que mañana tengo que ir a dar mi declaración?

-De veras ¿Tengo que acompañarte?

-No, no quiero que te vuelvas a topar con el molesto de Connors, mañana tendré que aclararle muchas cosas.

-Solo son celos Danno. Se nota que aun le gustas, en el interrogatorio me pregunto que tenía yo contigo.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabe, creo que con eso bastara para que nos deje en paz.

-Eso quisiera –dijo mirando dentro de una bolsa.

-¿Qué eso? ¿Mamá te dio mas comida?

-Son corbatas –dijo Steve- Creo que ya se que voy a hacer con ellas –Puso una de sus miradas peligrosas.

-No quiero saber en que estas pensando, me haces temer por mi integridad –dijo el rubio fingiendo terror.

Steve lo miro con una sonrisa, era obvio lo que quería hacer, ya que al llegar al motel, se lo llevo prácticamente a rastras al cuarto de donde no lo dejo salir en el resto de la noche, gracias a las benditas corbatas.

-H50-


	9. Reencuentro

Actualizo tempranito, acá son las 6 y algo de la mañana, y me encuentro sentada en mi trabajo. Algo bueno tiene que tener trabajar de noche.

Espero les agrade el capitulo. Próxima actualización el viernes si es que mi muso parrandero deja de celebrar año nuevo, aunque seguro que el tío se me va a celebrar a los reyes.

Agradecimientos especiales: Eminahinata, lea1-santome, eri-san uesugi, Vismur, Yvarlcris, LiaCollins, ambard10, Arthanis y Jazmingirl.

Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.

DISCLAMER: Hawaii Five-0 no pertenece (lastima) no gano dinero escribiendo, solo lo hago por entretención y rewiews.

H50-H50-H50

Reencuentro

Día Lunes…

Danny no tenia ganas de levantarse, Steve había evitado a toda costa que tuviera un sueño reparador, "Seal idiota, a él solo le bastan dos horas para verse fresco como una lechuga" pensó mientras contemplaba un par de corbatas aun anudadas en las muñecas de su amante. Miro el viejo reloj de la pared de la habitación. Seis de la mañana. Y su compañero parecía no haberse dado cuenta "seguro aun anda al horario de Hawai" No pudo resistirse de sacarlo de su sueño, tantas veces que su compañero lo había despertado en las mañanas con su loca idea de salir a nadar argumentando entrenamiento. Si tan solo su cuerpo no se viera tan jodidamente sexy, Danny creería que solo lo hacia por molestarlo.

-Buenos días, Neandertal- susurro el rubio en su oído, bajando la mano hacia la erección matutina de su compañero- Veo que te alegras de verme.

-Buenos días Danno- dijo estirándose- ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?

-Lo siento, creo que me has convertido en un adicto -respondió besándole el cuello.

-He creado un monstruo -dijo el moreno acariciándole la espalda.

Después de una larga sesión de sexo matutino, se metieron a la ducha, parecía que por fin estaban disfrutando de su luna de miel, como les dijo Chin.

Danny fue por café y algo de comer, mientras Steve se dedicaba a mirar el periódico vía Internet, y leer los informe que Kono mandaba diariamente para él. Busco el correo de su hermana, donde le enviaba la dirección y las indicaciones sobre como llegar al bendito lugar, cuando además vio un correo con el remitente de Lori en el. Hizo una mueca sin disimular su molestia, lo envío a la carpeta de correo no deseado, donde lo analizo antes de abrirlo, sin dejar de temer un poco que aquella loca le enviara un virus.

"Steve:

Estoy totalmente dispuesta a aceptar tu confusión con Daniel Williams. Pero me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras de frente…"

-Loca, trate de decírtelo…

"…Estaré esperándote cuando aquello no funcione, tuya Lori W."

-Loca de remate…

-¿Quién esta loca -pregunto el rubio llevando cafés y algunas bolsas con comestibles- ¿Tu hermana?

-Si, bueno, un poco… ¿Qué trajiste? -dijo cambiando el tema y cerrando su laptop- Muero de hambre.

-No encontré tus benditas piñas, hay que ir a un mercado que queda bastante lejos, pero esta lata de conserva no estará mal.

-Me parece bien ¿Trajiste pan?

-Si una Baguette gigante como tú -dijo cerrándole el ojo- ¿Me prestas tu laptop? Necesito saber de Grace.

-¿Mi Laptop? -dijo Steve tratando de ocultar lo que le había enviado Lori- Bien, pero ¿Por qué no la llamas?

-¿Estas loco? Si acá son las ocho pues allá son…

-Como cinco horas menos.

-Déjame ver que ocultas -dijo el rubio acercándose a su compañero.

-Nada -dijo cerrando el aparato y poniéndolo en su espalda.

-No seas niño, McGarrett. ¿Acaso algún correo de alguno de tus compañeritos con nombre de animal?

-¿Son celos lo que noto en tu voz Danny? -dijo el moreno disfrutando la situación.

-Claro, totalmente celoso de no llamarme canario juguetón o tal vez Cooker Spanish.

-No hay tales nombres en la marina -refuto el alto.

-Mira, me importa un rábano si les va la zoofilia, solo préstame tu laptop, ya se me hace tarde y tenemos que irnos.

-Bien, luego no te enojes ni me digas que yo la incito…

-¿Qué? ¿A quien? -dijo confundido.

Steve volvió a acomodar el aparato en la mesita de centro y le mostró el mensaje de la rubia. El rubio leyó y a cada palabra su rostro se deformaba.

-¿Confusión? ¿Cuándo no funcione? ¿Que rayos le pasa a esa loca? Ya va a ver, la voy a llamar… Maldita bruja demente…-dijo sacando su móvil.

-Danny, no tomes en cuenta a Lori -Lo tomo de las caderas apegando sus cuerpos, sin dejar casi nada de aire en medio- ¿Acaso debo repetirte a cada instante lo mucho que te amo?

El rubio lo miro con ilusión, guardo su móvil con dificultad por el agarre que tenia su compañero sobre él. Aun fingía una mueca de disgusto, pero eran tan pocas las veces que su sexy compañero le decía aquello que mostrar un poco mas de disgusto no le haría daño a nadie.

-¿Así? ¿Cuánto me amas? -dijo el detective pretendiendo indiferencia.

-¿Ahora quien actúa como chica? -dijo mirándolo con malicia.

Danny bufo molesto, Steve le estaba devolviendo sus palabras, trato de zafarse, pero su compañero le gano, lanzándose a su boca con ferocidad, como si debieran librar una batalla con sus lenguas y con sus cuerpos, se lanzaron al sofá dejándose llevar nuevamente por el deseo.

Steve se encontraba medio desnudo, jugueteando con el cabello de Danny quien le daba la espalda, apenas cubierto por la camisa desabrochada.

-Me quedaría todo el día en la cama contigo Steven.

-Me encantaría, pero estamos comprometidos para hoy. Si quieres mañana nos declaramos en huelga y hacemos el amor todo el día -comentaba el moreno mientras acariciaba aquellos sexys pelos rubios que cubrían el pecho de Danny.

Este se acordó de pronto de sus compromisos, y se levanto apresurado, se saco la camisa, poniéndose primero una camiseta, la camisa y luego un chaleco sin mangas. Steve lo miraba embobado, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía con el traje completo, lo había visto con su uniforme de la policía, y en esa misión, en que lo confundieron con el cantinero, pero esta vez podía admitir lo mucho que le excitaba verlo tan bien vestido.

El rubio termino de ponerse el abrigo sonrojado a más no poder, Steve no era muy sutil cuando lo miraba con cara de deseo, y menos cuando veía su pantalón hincharse de aquel modo.

-Puedes controlarte McGarrett. Debes ir a Nueva York y ni siquiera te has vestido.

-Sabes que solo necesito tres minutos -dijo levantando una ceja.

-Espero que te refieras a que te demoraras tres minutos en vestirte, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

-Por supuesto que me refiero a eso -se levanto del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto- sabes que en lo otro me demoro bastante mas.

Danny se quedo callado, sonrió mientras revisaba sus pertenencias, miro su móvil, no tenia llamadas perdidas, sacando cuentas se prometió llamar a su princesa en unas cuatro horas mas, antes de que se fuera a la escuela. También se prometió llamar a Lori, para mandarla al carajo, pero no lo haría delante de Steve.

Tal y como lo índico el moreno estaba listo en tres minutos. Llevaba un abrigo negro y jeans, Danny quedo embobado, no era muy frecuente que su amante dejara los pantalones cargo.

-¿Vamos? -pregunto el alto.

-Claro babe.

Salieron rumbo al auto, se subieron y partieron rumbo a la terminal de autobuses. Se despidieron en el auto, no sin que antes Danny, le diera mil indicaciones sobre como llegar y el horario de los buses, y que lo llamara para ir a buscarlo, y que por favor no se creyera duro de matar y se metiera en líos.

-¿Algo mas Danno? -pregunto el moreno haciendo una mueca.

-Te extrañare idiota.

Se dieron un beso y Steve partió rumbo a su autobús, mientras Danny se puso en camino a la estación de policía. Debía volver a enfrentarse a Connors, y no seria agradable.

Una vez en la estación, el panorama no había variado mucho desde su última visita, gente haciendo declaraciones y muchos policías detrás de escritorios con cara de estrés. "Al menos en Hawai respiro aire puro… Nota mental: no debo extrañar esa isla". Se burlo mentalmente de si mismo mientras se acerco al escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba Johnny Connors.

-Buenos días, lindos labios ¿imitas a Angelina Jolie? -saludo burlándose.

-No me parece gracioso Daniel -le contesto mirándolo con molestia.

-Tú me provocaste.

-No debí haberlo hecho, pero tú me mentiste -dijo levantando la voz.

-Nunca te mentí Johnny… ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado?

-Vamos -dijo levantándose y tomando una carpeta- La sala de interrogación esta desocupada.

-Bien.

Una vez que llegaron allí, se aseguraron de que las cámaras estuviesen apagadas, tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, mirándose ambos con curiosidad.

-¿Estas seguro de que nunca me mentiste Daniel? -soltó el Teniente.

-Nunca te mentí, toda la vida me gustaron las mujeres, pero con él es diferente…

-Te enamoraste -replico molesto.

-Si. Me di cuenta de que te enamoras de una persona, no de su cuerpo ni de su género.

-Tal vez tu ex te dejo tan herido que te volviste maricón.

-¿Y tú que? Se que naciste así, me lo dijiste cuando te me declaraste.-respondió molesto.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy molesto, no quisiste nada conmigo.

-Estaba feliz con Rachel, criando a mi hija, no soy de los que engañan, lo sabes.

-Tan felices que te dejo y se caso con otro.

-Eso ya dejo de ser un problema Connors, la amé mucho, pero lo nuestro se acabo. Luche por ella pero simplemente no funciono.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Crees que te durara para siempre? -los ojos de Connors parecían centellar de rabia.

-¿Por qué todos están empeñados en que no durara?

-Vamos, el tipo es una bomba de tiempo, leí su expediente, lo que pude encontrar ya que gran parte es clasificado.

-¿Leíste su expediente? -dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie- ¿Quién demonios te crees?

-Me preocupas, siempre fuimos compañeros y amigos, conocí a tu familia, estuve contigo durante tú divorcio, te ayude a empacar cuando te fuiste a Hawai, y sufrí cuando no me llamaste más. -Se levanto acercándose peligrosamente a Danny- Yo siempre te ame… aun lo hago…

Danny retrocedió, arrimándose contra el espejo espía, balbuceando para que no se le acercara, pero era tarde, Johnny le tomo la cara y beso con desesperación, esperando una respuesta del rubio que nunca llego. El castaño se alejo de Danny, mirando con rabia al suelo, empuño sus manos y golpeo la mesa.

-¡Me sigues rechazando! A mí que hice todo por ti…

-Te dije que estoy con Steve -se cruzo de brazos- ¿Esperas que porque me volví gay ahora brincare sobre el primero que trate de besarme? Estas loco. Se que hiciste mucho por mi, y que estuviste siempre, pero yo no te quiero, no de esa manera. Siempre serás mi amigo.

Esas palabras parecían haber atravesado el pecho de Connors, quien no pudo levantar la cabeza, evitando con todas sus fuerzas que una lagrima cargada de rabia y frustración atravesara su semblante.

-Bien Daniel. Daré un paso al costado y no intentare nada mas, entendí que no tengo posibilidades contigo.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no lo veas todo tan mal, eres un chico guapo, encontraras diez mejor que yo, debe haber hasta una lista de espera por ti, eres muy guapo. Si no existiera Steve, yo también me pondría en esa la lista.

El rubio le palmeo la espalda y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas de consuelo, el castaño suavizo sus facciones, relajando un poco su cara. Volvió a sentarse y le acerco la carpeta.

-Ahí esta todo con respecto al caso. El jueves es el juicio. Debes hablar con la abogada de Singer.- Saco del bolsillo una tarjeta y se la paso- Llámala.

-Bien, aunque si hay algo que detesto mas que un delincuente, son los abogados.

-Lo se… Muy bien Daniel, voy a cumplir con mi deber -dijo levantándose.

-Claro, gracias por la carpeta. Lamento todo lo demás ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? -Pregunto con una sonrisa y agrego- Siempre y cuando no te metas con Steve.

-Por supuesto.-Le respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos pronto -Danny se despidió con un abrazo, y se fue.

Mientras Connors seguía de pie, apretando los puños, recordando la frase "Si no existiera Steve"…

-H50-

Steve había visitado un par de veces Nueva York, más que nada por curiosidad, y de fiesta con sus compañeros que vivían en Quantico. Recordó la conversación que tuvo que Danny "No se como viviendo en el continente, no sabe que Quantico esta en Virginia y no en Nueva York, de seguro se confundió"

Logro conseguir un mapa al bajarse en la estación, se alegraba de tener buen sentido de orientación, porque aquellas calles no le resultaban, nada amistosas. Saco su móvil y llamo a Mary.

-¿Mare?

-¿Dónde estas rarito?

-Acabo de llegar ¿Dónde me dijiste que nos juntemos?

-Que mala memoria la tuya, en el Empire State… toma un taxi, no estaré todo el día esperándote.

-Estaba bromeando, voy enseguida.

Tomo un taxi de mala muerte y casi diez minutos después estaba frente al lugar, la rubia lo esperaba fumando, pero al verlo lanzo el cigarrillo lejos y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Steve, hermanito!

-¡Hola Mare! -Se alejo un poco para mirarla- Te ves muy bien ¿dejaste los vicios?

-Menos el cigarrillo, estoy limpia y trabajando.

-Me alegra, busquemos una cafetería o algo, me estoy congelando.

Buscaron una cafetería, donde se sentaron a conversar, se pusieron al día con la vida de Mary.

-¿En serio, tú sin novio? -se burlo el moreno bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-No te burles, estoy pasando una etapa de descubrirme a mi misma.

-No me digas que te volviste esotérica o algo como eso.

-Para nada, es solo que después de lo que sucedió el año pasado… Decidí que si voy a estar mas tiempo viva, debo enderezar mi vida.

-Algo bueno sacamos de aquella situación. -dijo melancólico.

-¿Y tú? -Pregunto risueña- ¿Alguna novia?

-No exactamente -respondió sonrojándose.

-Ya iba siendo hora, es aquella chica… ¿Catherine?

-No… bueno es difícil de explicar…

-Empieza pronto que mi café se enfría.

-¿Recuerdas a Danny?

-Si claro el rubio parlanchín, amante de las corbatas ¿Qué hay con él?

Steve se quedo mirándola, tratando de que ella lo entendiera, Mary lo miraba confusa, hasta que empezó a reír.

-¡Oh Cielos! Ya le decía yo a la tía Alice que estar encerrado meses en un portaaviones, traería consecuencias. Me alegro por ti friki, el rubiecito tiene un hermoso trasero.

-¿No te molesta?

-Para nada. Solo me sorprende un poco. Ya sabes, después de oír a tu amiguita Catherine clamando por todos los dioses y ángeles… pensé que eras más del estilo macho semental que va tras todas las faldas.

-Aun me gustan algunas mujeres, pero se que estoy enamorado.

-Pensé que seria algo tan informal como con la morena.

-Con Catherine éramos amigos, empezamos a acostarnos para descargar tensiones. Nunca nos prometimos nada.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Estas comprometido?

-Bueno, formalmente somos novios.

-Me agrada la idea hermanito ¿Cuándo se casan?

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? -dijo mirándola con curiosidad.

-Ya sabes, tanto que los gays han peleado por su derecho a casarse y tú ni te inmutas.

-No se si Danno quiera. -Dijo mirando por la ventana- Después de su divorcio, creo que tiene miedo de lo que haga su ex mujer.

-¿Es decir que lo has pensado?

-Pues su padre me lo pregunto ayer… y bueno, luego su madre…

-Espera ¿Su madre y su padre? ¿Viniste a conocer a su familia? Que ternura.

-No exactamente, eso fue por consecuencia. Danny vino por un juicio y lo quise acompañar.

-Ay hermanito, si no estas casado en dos meses te golpeare con un bate.

-¿De que hablas? Ya te dije que quiero proponérselo.

-También lo golpeare a él si no te acepta, seria un completo idiota si no se casa contigo.

-Tendrás que ponerte detrás de mi y su madre.

-Me alegro por ti Steve.

Agradeció con un gesto el apoyo de su hermana. Luego salieron de la cafetería y recorrieron la ciudad. Mary parecía conocer Nueva York mejor que cualquier neoyorquino.

Pasearon por Central Park, luego almorzaron y terminaron la tarde patinando en Rockefeller Center, se les paso el día volando, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Se despidieron en la estación con un abrazo y con la promesa de encontrarse dentro de dos días.

-H50-


	10. No se puede vivir del amor

_Primero que todo, debo disculparme prometí actualizar el viernes pero no pude debido a circunstancias personales y laborales, además pensé que no tenia lo suficiente como para un capitulo completo pero me equivoque, espero que lo disfruten mientras mi muso deja de bailar y me abraza con su inspiración para poder escribir el siguiente._

_**Agradecimientos especiales: Eminahinata, lea1-santome, eri-san uesugi, Vismur, Yvarlcris, LiaCollins, ambard10, Arthanis y Jazmingirl. Quienes siempre me están dejando sus comentarios.**_

_**DISCLAMER**: Hawaii Five-0 no pertenece (lastima) no gano dinero escribiendo, solo lo hago por entretención y rewiews! _

_**Acepto ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza. Muchas Gracias.**_

_H50-H50-H50_

**No se puede vivir del amor**

Danny llamo a la abogada del caso Singer, quien le asigno una cita para ese día a la hora de almuerzo. Nunca le cayeron en gracia los abogados pero luego del divorcio, quedaron en su lista de odio antes de las piñas y del oleaje.

Como aun era temprano decidió pasar a comer algo, el estar en su querida Jersey le gustaba, y que Steve no estuviera para reclamarle lo hacia aun mejor. Danny amaba a su "animal" como le gustaba llamarle, pero no podía ocultar que necesitaba también su tiempo, sin ser controlado.

Paró por unas rosquillas y una soda, antes de ponerse a dar vueltas en el vehiculo, sin quererlo llego a las puertas del edificio donde vivió con Rachel. Se quedo estacionado fuera, recordando cuando la pequeña Grace daba sus primeros pasos. También empezó a recordar su último año con su ex…

**Flashback.**

-Te llevo diciendo hace meses Daniel, estas pasando demasiado tiempo fuera de casa- dijo Rachel.

-Sabes que estoy en un caso importante.

-Tu familia es mas importante –dijo la castaña mirándolo con furia- Pasamos demasiado tiempos solas. Quiero que elijas…

-¿Qué elija que?

-Tu familia o la policía.

-¿Mi familia o la policía? –Dijo irónico- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Me conociste siendo policía. Lo he sido siempre y no dejare de serlo.

-Estoy harta Daniel, este caso esta acabando con nuestro matrimonio. Estoy cansada de rezar cada noche para que llegues. ¿Sabes que tu hija sufre pesadillas cuando no estas?

-¿En serio? Dile que no se preocupe que no me pasara nada Rach… se cuidarme… solo debo atrapar a este tipo…

-Primero será este, luego otro y otro más. ¿Necesitas atrapar tú a cada bastardo de esta ciudad?

-Es mi trabajo hacer que la ciudad sea más segura para mi hija.

-Claro, tu hija ¿Y que hay de mí?

-¿Qué hay de ti? Llego todos los días, pongo comida en nuestra mesa, te amo y amo a nuestra hija ¿Eso no es suficiente?

-No Daniel, ya no es suficiente… quiero el divorcio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que?

-Me oíste bien… Quiero el divorcio… ya vi un lugar donde irme con Grace, y encontré un trabajo que me permitirá mantenernos.

Danny se quedo mudo, luego apretó los dientes y se acerco apuntándola.

-Ya tenias todo planeado parece – tomo aire, paso las manos por su pelo y prosiguió- ¿Tienes a otro?

-No… no tengo a nadie. Hace meses que deje de tenerte a ti. –Rachel comenzó a llorar- Te vemos tan poco, que ni el perro te reconoce. Estoy sola en esta ciudad, tu familia solo me soporta por Grace.

-Cariño… -el rubio la abrazo- Yo te amo… te amo a ti y a nuestra hija… intentémoslo nuevamente.

Se quedaron abrazados un instante, pero la inglesa se soltó de su agarre, secándose las lagrimas, se alejo un poco de Danny y sin mirarlo le dijo…

-Yo ya no te amo.

El rubio agacho la cabeza, en ese instante sintió que su corazón se partía del dolor. Llevaban meses discutiendo lo mismo, el maldito caso le estaba consumiendo el tiempo de su familia. Rachel tenia razón, llevaban meses sin tocarse siquiera. Solo peleas, nada de reconciliaciones. La castaña se giro mirándolo fijamente con una frialdad comparable a la del polo norte. Cuando Danny comprendió que no tenia nada más que hacer allí, se fue al cuarto y metió algo de ropa en un bolso.

-No te molestes Rachel, el que se va soy yo, quédate con el departamento…

-Gracias Daniel –dijo la mujer sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No lo hago por ti…

-Lo se… ¿Dónde iras?

-Eso… ya no te importa.

Danny le dio una última mirada a su mujer y salio del lugar con el corazón destrozado, rumbo a la casa del único amigo que tenia… Johnny Connors.

**Fin Flashback**

El rubio dejo la ensoñación que le producían sus recuerdos, y miro el reloj: casi mediodía. Tomo su móvil y llamo a su hija.

-¡Danno! –le saludo con alegría su pequeña.- Te extraño mucho.

-Yo también mi monita hermosa ¿vas a la escuela?

-Si papá, Stan me compro una novia para el señor Hoppy, y la llevare para mostrarla a la clase.

-El buenito de Stanley… ¿Cómo estuvieron las clase de surf con tía Kono?

-Muy bien, atrape una ola yo sola.

-¿En serio? Me alegra mucho- "nota mental: matar a Kono a mi regreso"- Tus abuelos te mandan saludos y muchos besos.

-Lo se, hable con abuelita ayer. Me contó algo.

-¿En serio? –"nota mental: matar a mamá"-¿Qué te contó?

-Que conoció a tío Steve, y que le gusto mucho.

-Me alegra cariño. Pero ahora debes irte a la escuela. Danno te quiere

-Yo también papá, adiós… espera mamá quiere hablar contigo…

-Dame con ella –dijo tratando de ocultar su molestia, mientras al otro lado se escuchaba que la castaña se despedía de la niña- Rachel no me hagas esperar…

-Buenos días Daniel…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Reboto mi cheque?

-No Daniel, los estoy juntando para ir a cobrarlos juntos cuando sean una cantidad decente…

-Que tierna eres... –ironizo- En serio ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué es eso de que estas en Jersey con tu jefe?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Pues lo siento… me importa desde que todos en esta isla dicen que ustedes son novios.

-¿Acaso tendría eso algo de malo?

Rachel guardo silencio.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera soy un adulto –tomo aire- No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada.

-¿Eres feliz?-pregunto la mujer al otro lado de la línea con una calma absoluta.

-¿Qué?- sus oídos parecían no entender- ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué si eres feliz con Steve McGarrett? –Esperó una respuesta- Te conozco Daniel…

-Si me conoces porque no te respondes sola.

-Porque espero que tú me lo confirmes.

-Si Rachel soy malditamente feliz… pero si utilizas esto para alejarme de mi hija…

-Por dios Daniel, al menos escúchame… no voy a hacer nada en contra tuya… te mereces ser feliz… Me di cuenta de que lo amabas cuando decidiste quedarte en Hawai por él.

-¿Cómo?-no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Se que te dañó lo que paso con nosotros, pero no soy idiota, el que no sea tu hijo en parte fue un alivio… nunca encadenaría a mi a alguien que ama a otro… por mucho que me duela…

-Lo siento… debí decírtelo… tenia miedo…

-Déjate de esas tonterías y se feliz… ¿ya se lo dijiste a Grace?

-Aun no, pero lo sospecha.

-¿Prefieres contárselo a tu regreso?

-Si, por favor…-suplico el detective- Quiero decírselo personalmente.

-Bien, cuídate Daniel…

-Gracias Rachel…

Cuando se corto la comunicación, miro nuevamente el edificio. Se despidió de sus recuerdos y partió con rumbo al bufete de la abogada. Tomo la tarjeta y leyó nuevamente el nombre… Norah Harrison.

-H50


	11. Grandes y Pequeñas Esperanzas

Quiero dar las gracias a tods las que han leido comentado, dejado alertas y puesto esta historia en sus favoritas.

Me costo mucho sacar este capitulo, espero que no lo odien, el muso esta agotado. Mil perdones por la tardanza agradezco infinitamente los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado. los he respondido todos.  
>No se cada cuanto actualizare este mes, ya que es un mes importante para mi, se decide mi futuro laboral, asi que debo poner toda la garra para salir adelante =)<p>

**_Disclamer: Lamentablemente Hawaii Five 0 no me pertenece, les pertenece a los señores de la CBS que estan haciendo un magnifico trabajo, excepto por los horribles parones a los que nos someten._**

**_Acepto sugerencias tomatazos y amenazas de rayos cayendo en mi cabeza, tambien criticas sobre la historia la ortografia y etc._**

**Grandes y Pequeñas Esperanzas**

Pasaban de las de las siete de la tarde y Steve seguía esperando a Danny, con el cual ya se había comunicado al menos unas diez veces. El rubio se disculpo las diez veces culpando al transito horrible de Jersey "Es lo único que no extraño Steven, pronto estaré allí"

El pobre comandante miraba continuamente su reloj moviéndose de un lugar a otro para evitar congelarse hasta que por fin el vehiculo se detuvo frente a él.

-Lo siento cariño, el transito estuvo terrible.

-Si me enfermo lo sentirás aun mas.

-Te traje un café caliente. –dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

-No te atrevas a sonreírme, te avise por lo menos una media hora antes de llegar al Terminal ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto el rubio mirando hacia fuera- No estaba en ninguna parte.

-Danno, no me mientas, conozco esa cara tuya y sobre todo ese tono de voz.

-¿Tono? Yo no tengo ningún tono, de seguro que el frío te congelo la cabeza Superseal.

-No soy ningún detective, pero te conozco, me ocultas algo.

-No tengo nada que declarar.

El castaño lo miro inquisitivo, pero prefirió no seguir intentando, se concentro en beber el vaso de café y calentarse un poco las manos, había nevado un poco desde su llegada desde New York, pero no se podía sacar de sus huesos el entumecimiento al permanecer tanto rato a la intemperie.

-Espero que no te resfríes Steve, pasaremos a casa de mi madre. Nos quedaremos allí esta noche.

-¿A que viene eso?

-Pues nada, ella hace un caldo de pollo delicioso ya veras.

Steve lo miro sonriente, estaba deseoso de volver a ver a los Williams.

-No te emociones demasiado cariño, papá nos llevara de pesca.

-¿En serio? –Dijo dándole un nuevo sorbo a su café- ¿Adonde iremos? ¿A algún lago?

-**Barnegat Lighthouse****, en la costa.**

Viajaron en silencio por un rato, pero Steve seguía sospechando de las intenciones de Danny. De una u otra manera tenia que sacarle la verdad, lamentablemente no podía torturarlo, ya que corría el riesgo de que el rubio no lo perdonara nunca. Entonces comenzó a preguntar cosas para distraerlo y ver si soltaba algo.

-¿Qué tal te fue con el abogado? Me dijiste que irías allí después de almuerzo.

-Bien, sin contar con que es una perra y que esta loca.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, me dijo que habían algunas inconsistencias en los informes de la detención y nuestras declaraciones.

-O sea te dice que hubo algo extraño en la detención.

-No exactamente, pero ya la veré en el juicio, que a propósito es la próxima semana.

-Tendré que alargar nuestros permisos.

-Kono y Chin nos odiaran.

-No te preocupes aun debo ir a controlar mi operación de apendicitis, al menos esa será mi excusa.

-Nada de excusas, mañana tienes control, me llamo la secretaria del doctor, diciéndome que tienes una cita mañana.

-Bien iré -Dijo molesto y luego agrego tratando de no mostrar interés- Cómo te fue con Connors?

La cara del rubio permaneció casi igual, solo el leve sonrojo que no fue visible debido a la poca luz del auto hizo la diferencia.

-Bien, se disculpo, trato de besarme… lo de siempre.

-¿Qué? ¿Te beso? –Steve parecía explotar de la rabia su cara de estreñido salio a flote.

-Te dije que trato, no le respondí, no malinterpretes las cosas. ¿No escuchaste que se disculpo? Tal vez en el ejército era algo tan complicado…

-Marina Daniel, pero no, en la marina nadie trataba de besarme y si lo hubiese hecho se habría llevado un golpe bastante doloroso.

-No es mi caso, me pareció bastante halagador –dijo sin contener la risa.

-No es nada de gracioso.

-Steve, estas tan celoso, que no te has dado cuenta de que llegamos.

-¿Me harás entrar así de furioso?

-SI –concluyo el rubio, bajándose y entrando a la casa.

Steve, se mordió el labio de la rabia pero lo siguió. Tal vez pasaría una vergüenza y las personas que vivían en aquella casa lo odiarían, pero no le importo, tenia que aclarar las cosas, se apresuro bastante para alcanzar a Danny y lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo nuevamente al auto. Lo dejo apoyado contra el vehiculo y se puso frente a él, a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia, prácticamente respirando el mismo aire.

-¿Estas tratando de intimidarme McGarrett? –dijo el rubio sin ocultar que efectivamente eso sucedía.

-No me gusta que me ocultes cosas Williams -dijo el Seal- Si ese idiota te beso es porque sigue enamorado de ti.

-En este momento no me esta preocupando de que sea Johnny el que este medio loco por mi Steven- dijo tratando de evitar tanta cercanía- Lo que si me esta asustando es que te comportes como un loco cada vez que te atacan los celos. No voy a casarme con un celopata.

El alto retrocedió un par de pasos, se puso la mano en la boca, dio un par de vueltas hasta que finalmente se enfrento al rubio, solo que esta vez, parecía calmado, incluso reía.

-¿Casarte conmigo?

-Si idiota, lo he estado pensando, pero creo que no es la mejor idea, al menos no este momento.

-¿Te has arrepentido? –Pregunto el comandante con ojos suplicantes- Dime que no te has arrepentido.

-No Steven, no me he arrepentido, pero necesito garantías de que no cometeré una locura casándome con el loco ninja celoso. Al menos hazte un tratamiento psicológico que me garantice que no me mataras.

-Lo siento Danny, te juro que no lo haré mas… pero me hace explotar de rabia el que otro quiera besarte y de que alguien te ame como yo.

Danny se acerco a Steve y lo tomo de la solapa.

-Animal, yo no amo a nadie más que a ti –concluyo su frase con un beso desesperado que Steve devolvió de igual manera.

-Hey, ustedes los tortolitos, entren sus traseros antes de que se congelen- dijo Jane al abrir la puerta.

-¡Déjate de molestar pequeña! –grito Danny, sin despegarse por completo de los labios del Seal.

-Papá saldrá a buscarte –dijo sacando la lengua.

-Esta bien, vamos Steven -dijo separándose por fin del alto- Siempre saca la carta de papá… como me irrita esta chica.

Steve estaba feliz, aunque no se lo había propuesto, y tal vez no iba a suceder de inmediato, la idea de casarse ya estaba en la cabeza de Danny, ahora solo tenia que dejar de comportarse como un animal para poder convencerlo de una vez. Si tan solo pudiera controlar esos celos enfermizos y esas locas ganas de poseerlo a cada instante.

-Steve, deja de poner esa mirada de psicópata y entra antes de que te congeles.

El alto se ruborizo, adoraba que Danny conociera cada una de sus caras.

-Cariño mío –saludo la Sra. Williams abrazando y cubriendo de besos a su niño- Te extrañe mucho.

-Mamá yo tambien, pero no exageres –dijo fingiendo apartarla- Ya soy grande.

-No mucho –se burlo Jane.

-Tú tampoco eres muy alta granuja, ven acá- el rubio la persiguió hasta el sillón atacándola a cosquillas.

Maggie beso en la mejilla a Steve como saludo y se fue rumbo a la cocina indicando que debía vigilar la cacerola.

-Buenas noches Steve. Que bueno que llegaron -saludo Thomas desde la mesa donde leía el periódico.

-Buenas noches Tom.

-¿Cómo estuvo new York? Supe que fue a ver a su hermana- pregunto el canoso.

-Bastante divertido, hacia mucho tiempo que no compartía con ella.

- Me alegra mucho. ¿Tienen algo que hacer mañana?

-No, ninguna cosa ¿Por qué papá? –pregunto el ojiazul.

-Porque hemos preparado todo un día repleto de Jersey para Steve.

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendido el Seal.

-Te llevaremos a pescar a la costa, iremos al faro y después del almuerzo nos subiremos al "Toro"-comento Jane.

-¿Toro? –pregunto el alto.

-La montaña rusa de madera mas grande del mundo- termino Jane- No creo que tengas problemas cardiacos ¿o si?

-No hermanita no los tiene. Soy yo el que los va a tener si me hace correr detrás de él diariamente.

-No seas pesado Dan, además si sigues comiendo roscas y pizzas seguro que si te enfermas.

-¿Desde cuando tú pequeña rata estas tan preocupada de la salud?

-Desde que tengo que hacer el entrenamiento de la policía.- Jane se acerco a Steve ignorando al rubio- Tienes que subirte conmigo Danny se marea con la altura. Tal vez por eso le costo mas de un año estar contigo.

-¡Jane! deja a tu hermano tranquilo -Tom se dirigió a Steve- ¿Sabes pescar?

-Si señor, se pescar, un amigo de la familia me enseño a hacerlo.

-Papá estas hablando con Aquaman, solo faltaría que se pusiera dos dedos en la frente y te apareciera un delfín -dijo sin parar de reír de su compañero.

-Eres tan gracioso Danno –concluyo el alto.

-Jane ayúdame a entrar los bolsos que están el auto- indico el rubio casi arrastrando a su hermana.

-Claro Dan, si me lo pides de tan buena forma.

Tom le señalo el sofá a Steve para que se sentara cerca suyo, encendió el televisor y puso un partido de Fútbol (gringo).

-Me dijo Danny que usted jugaba.

-Si señor, llegue a ser mariscal de campo de mi escuela.

-Me parece fantástico, Danny practico en la escuela tambien, pero tuvo una lesión y tuvo que dejarlo, pero como rehabilitación se dedico a nadar.

El Seal quedo sorprendido, siempre pensó que Danno no sabia nadar o que le temía al agua.

-¿Él nada?- pregunto aun sin creerlo.

-Claro, muy bien por cierto. ¿Acaso no nada en Hawai?

-No Tom, de hecho lo evita.

El padre de Danny se puso a reír, parecía que le habían contado un chiste.

-Mi chico es tan humilde, gano varias medallas por natación en la escuela.

-Siempre pensé que le temía al agua.

-Mañana te demostrare que nada muy bien –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Steve, vas a volver a ir a New York? –pregunto Maggie saliendo de la cocina.

-Si, Maggie, pasado mañana

-¿Puedo ir contigo Steve? –Pregunto la madre de Danny- Me gustaría conocer a su hermana, además de que hace tanto que no voy a New York.

-Por supuesto, estaré encantado de llevarla Maggie.

-¿De que están hablando? –pregunto el detective cargando bolsos- ¿Adonde te llevaras a mi madre casanova?

-Pasado mañana cuando vaya a ver a Mary llevare a tu madre a New York.

-No, no te lo permito. Después te encuentras con algún delincuente y lo cuelgas de…

El rubio se detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con curiosidad, el más afectado lo miraba suplicante. No pudo soportar la manera en que Steve lo miraba, ya le hacia suponer que tendrían una pelea y además de las explicaciones a sus padres.

-¿De que hablas hijo?- pregunto Margaret.

-De nada madre, es solo una broma estaré mas que feliz que Steven te lleve de paseo, se que daría su vida por protegerte –comento mirando a su pareja seriamente.

-Que exagerado hijo, no nos pasara nada. Aunque no dudo que este joven tenga mucha fuerza, y sea capaz de golpear a un malhechor.

-Y algo mas –susurro Danny, soportando la mirada de estreñido del Seal.

-¿Qué dices Daniel?- pregunto su padre alzando una ceja.

-Nada papá. Mamá ven conmigo por favor. –dijo llevándose a su madre a la cocina.

-Cuñadito, ya que vas a New York tengo una lista de encargos.

-Hija, déjalo tranquilo, ya le bastara con llevar a tu madre.

Se quedaron los tres conversando sobre fútbol y sobre armas, Tom le contaba a Steve que de vez en cuando le gustaba ir de caza, y que Jane le había obligado a tomar clases de tiro, para que pudiera obtener una licencia.

-Si esta chica no se convierte en policía, habría sido una fantástica burócrata, le encanta complicar todo.

-Como futura policía, prefiero que tengas todo en regla al conservar un arma en esta casa.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-¿Se lo propusiste? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa Maggie.

El rubio se quedo inmóvil y con bastante desilusión le contesto a su madre.

-Algo hizo para que me echara para atrás.

-Oh cielos –exclamo la mujer con algo de tristeza- Me dijiste que haría algo para arruinarlo pero no te creí.

Danny se quedo observando la cara de angustia de la mujer y su corazón se sintió un poco amargado.

-Lo siento… No puede controlar sus celos… -Guardo silencio un momento y miro al techo- Es solo que lleva tanto tiempo solo que le ha costado entender que tengo mas gente a mi alrededor. Me siento tan egoísta…

La mujer lo abrazo dulcemente, aunque era más pequeña parecía acogerlo completamente en sus brazos.

-Dale tiempo, podrás pedírselo de nuevo. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así de feliz.

-Haz sido demasiado comprensiva con nosotros… no se como agradecerte –respondió el detective- Haré lo que sea necesario por Steve.

-Se que será así Danny – Maggie se acerco al horno- Ya esta lista la comida, ve a poner la mesa.

Cenaron tranquilamente, Steve se sentía cada minuto mas en casa, Tom parecía aceptarlo de mejor forma que al principio. Aun estaba molesto con su comportamiento cuando llegaron.

-¿Así que la abogada fue tu novia en secundaria? –pregunto Tom inocentemente.

Danny casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne, mientras la mirada del moreno parecía hacerle un agujero en su cara.

-Si papá…- contesto en un susurro- Norah Roberts, solo que ahora usa su apellido de casada.

Steve pareció bajar un poco sus niveles de celos mientras masticaba furiosamente la carne.

-Pero dijiste que ahora es viuda –prosiguió el canoso- ¿La invitaste a tomar un café al menos?

Danny estaba totalmente rojo, una pequeña gota de sudor atravesaba su frente.

-Si Danno ¿la invitaste a tomar café? – pregunto Steve mostrando sutilmente un dejo de ironía.

-Si Steve la invite a un café, por eso me pudo hablar mas claramente del caso.

-Steve –interrumpió Jane- ella fue novia de Danny antes de Mary Poppins.

El alto solo asentía, mientras mascaba el mismo pedazo de carne por milésima vez. Malditos celos que lo consumían.

-¿No me dirás nada Steven? –pregunto Danny aprovechando que estaba rodeado de su familia.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? El pasado es pasado. –dijo tragándose el pedazo de carne y a la vez sus celos.

-Era una buena chica –prosiguió Maggie- pero no era para Danny. Creo que todos están destinados para alguien, aunque a veces compartan un poco de sus vidas con otras personas. Así me paso con Tom.

Miro a su esposo con una ternura infinita mientras este le devolvía la misma mirada y acompañaba todo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo se conocieron usted y Tom? –pregunto el moreno.

-Nooo, no la hagas contar esa historia otra vez –dijeron casi a coro Danny y Jane, burlándose.

-Que pesados –dijo Thomas, haciéndose el enojado- Cuéntale a Steve cariño, si estos dos no quieren escuchar pues que se vayan.

-Cuando conocí a mi esposo, había estado de novia durante varios años con un chico llamado Patrick, era muy buena persona, estábamos comprometidos, quedaban solo tres meses para nuestra boda. Estaba muy enamorada, pero él debía irse de viaje, mientras yo me iba por unos días a New York con unas amigas. Nos invitaron a una fiesta muy grande, estaba muy lleno de gente, todos bailaban, pero como yo no sabia me quede sentada, de pronto desde el otro lado del salón, se me acerco un joven que me pidió bailar, nunca lo había vito en mi vida, pero me pareció haberlo conocido desde siempre. Bailamos tres piezas y luego hablamos y hablamos y hablamos, hasta que debí marcharme. No lo volví a ver, pero pensaba en él constantemente. Por esas cosas de la vida Patrick empezó a aplazar la boda, casi no lo veía, pasaba viajando, hasta que finalmente yo decidí cancelarla definitivamente y lo deje. Solo con los datos básicos como su nombre y apellido y lo que pude averiguar con mis amigas, busque a Thomas, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra o que de verdad nunca existió. Cuando parecía rendirme casi un año después de esa fiesta, tuve que ir nuevamente a New York, me subí al autobús y me senté en el único asiento disponible, cuando estábamos partiendo, escuche mi nombre, mire a mi lado y ahí estaba él… nunca mas volvimos a separarnos.

-Fue muy romántico –dijo Steve acariciando disimuladamente la pierna de Danny.

-Es una bonita historia, tal vez algún día le cuente algo parecido a mis hijos –dijo suspirando Jane.

-Si tengo hijos con Steve, no creo que les parezca agradable escuchar "la primera vez que nos vimos no apuntamos con una pistola, y mas tarde le di un puñetazo" –dijo el rubio provocando una carcajada general. Mientras Steve le miraba con ilusión, pensando en aquellos posibles hijos.

Se fueron a dormir temprano, para poder madrugar al día siguiente, Danny y su compañero se acomodaron en la pequeña cama, solo iluminados por la pequeña lámpara en forma de casita, probablemente un recuerdo de su niñez.

-¿Y que tal te fue con Norah? ¿Recordaron durante el café la época de la escuela? –Pregunto el moreno dejando aflorar libremente la ironía- Seguro que tenían mucho que contarse.

-Por supuesto, de hecho se puso su traje de porrista y yo el de mi equipo de fútbol y fuimos dando brinquitos por todas las oficinas de abogados del edificio –lanzo sin ironía el rubio.

Se miraron inquisitivamente y luego se arrojaron a los brazos del otro en un beso rabioso, se separaron jadeantes en busca de aire y se abrazaron.

-Es suficiente por hoy McGarrett –dijo acomodándose en los brazos del alto- hay que madrugar.

-Lamento ser tan celoso Danno –susurro en su oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya encontraras la manera de compensarme –trato de continuar cerrando los ojos- Nunca faltara…

No termino la frase, ya que el sueño lo venció, mientras Steve estaba tan emocionado con la idea del paseo familiar, que parecía que no conciliaría el sueño nunca, por lo que se dedico a velar el sueño del rubio.

-H50-


	12. Pesca Milagrosa

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han dado la molestia de leer este fic y de comentarlo, son maravillosas. Pero hoy sobre todo agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido, pensé que nunca volvería a escribir. Espero les guste el capitulo es mas bien corto, pero tiene algunas cosas interesantes.

Agradeceré cada comentario personalmente.

Disclaimer: Hawaii Five 0 no me pertenece lo que es una lastima ya que seria rica y conocería a Alex y Scott =)

**PESCA MILAGROSA**

-¿Se lo propusiste? –pregunto Jane abriendo el auto.

-No pude, tuvo uno de sus arranques de celos y tuve que disimular.

-Es una lastima, ya me estaba imaginando mi vestido de dama de honor.

-No te imagines nada y ayúdame con estos bolsos.

-Al menos me mostraras los anillos –pregunto arrastrando el bolso con dificultad- ¿verdad?

-Esta bien, míralos –dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo- Tendrás que guardarlos, conociéndolo revisara hasta la pelusa de mi ombligo si sospecha algo.

-Son muy sencillos y bonitos –dijo tratando de ver con la poca luz un par de anillos de platino- Les siento como un relieve ¿los grabaron?

-Si, es una promesa y nuestras iniciales entrelazadas. Lo podrás ver con paciencia y más luz luego, no quiero dejarlos mucho rato a papá y a Steve solos.

-Yo los cuidare bien Dan –dijo guardando la cajita en su bolsillo.

-Fin Flashback—

A las cuatro de la mañana el padre de Danny golpea la puerta pidiendo que se levanten pronto ya que les espera un viaje de al menos 2 horas para ir a pescar.

Danny se levanta a regañadientes, mirando como el moreno sigue durmiendo, no imagina que este se quedó dormido hace un poco más de una hora.

Mientras rebusca en el closet, en algunas cajas embaladas el viejo traje de neopreno, comienza a hacer ruiditos para despertar al comandante.

-Despierta bello durmiente, el sueño de belleza ha terminado.

Steve se cubre la cabeza con la almohada, tratando de seguir durmiendo, pero Danny se le acerca suavemente, besando su cuello y sin aviso lo destapa, dejando al descubierto al moreno.

-Vamos Danny, déjame dormir cinco minutos más… por favor.

-Bien, cinco minutos –dijo alejándose mientras se desnudaba completamente- Me bañare solo entonces.

El moreno despejo su vista mirando el hermoso trasero de Danny, produciendo en el la renombrada erección matutina, no tardo ni 10 segundos en estar en la ducha con el rubio, despertando bajo las intensas caricias que se dieron durante la ducha.

-H50-

Quince minutos después bajaron vestidos y sonriendo, el padre de Danny los miro alzando una ceja, sacudió la cabeza y siguió arreglando su caja de pesca.

-Buenos días Tom –saludo Steve sonrojándose un poco.

-Buenos para ustedes –dijo el hombre- ¿Se pusieron los trajes de neopreno?

-Si padre –respondió el rubio sentándose en la mesa.

Casi a las cinco de la mañana parten rumbo a la costa, Tom dejo que Danny condujera, a pesar de los alegatos del moreno, el que además fue obligado a ir en la parte trasera entre Jane y Margaret, que iban durmiendo apoyadas en sus hombros, el moreno no tardo en ceder también al sueño. Su compañero lo miraba cada cierto tiempo por el retrovisor, pareciéndole adorable la escena. Estuvieron en relativo silencio al menos por un par de horas, hasta que el canoso rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué harás con la bruja de Rachel si te casas con Popeye? –dijo en voz baja Tom.

Danny le lanzo una mirada de furia, pero luego no pudo evitar reír.

-Qué mala costumbre la tuya de ponerle sobrenombres a la gente. Primero a Norah ¿Cómo le decías… la ardilla?

-No hijo, le decía la marmota.

-nunca entendí porque le pusiste ese mote… luego fue Carol, le decías Casper… supongo que era muy pálida.

-Jaja… no, le decía Casper porque era como toda amistosa y a Norah le decía marmota por su forma de comer.

-¿En serio? Nunca le vi nada extraño.

-Tomaba la fruta con las dos manos y hacia ñacañacañaca –dijo tratando de reír despacio.

Danny sonrió, disfrutando los recuerdos que le producía su padre. Antes de seguir hablando miro por el retrovisor, para cerciorarse de que Steve siguiera durmiendo.

-Rachel ya sabe que estamos juntos, pero no sé cómo reaccionara si le digo que me quiero casar con él.

-Me parece que ella no tiene derecho a opinar de nada –Tom miro hacia atrás y agrego- el chico me cae bien, y si tengo que defenderlo de la bruja, pues lo hare.

Danny sonrió, y puso su mano en el brazo de su padre, no podía estar más feliz de lo que estaba ahora.

-Se te ha dado bien el aceptarlo –dijo sonriéndole al patriarca Williams.

-No lo creas hijo, sabes que nunca fue mi opción, y sabes que me lo tome mal al principio, tal vez si me hubieses preparado uno, fue fuerte encontrarte con otro hombre en la cama. De hecho antes de despertarte con mis gritos, te mire dormir un rato, nunca te vi tan tranquilo, parecías pleno.

-¿Me… Nos estuviste mirando dormir? Eso asusta un poco- contesto el rubio en una mueca risueña.

-Olvídalo, no lo volveré a hacer… ahora gira a la derecha.

Se introdujeron a un bosque, más que nada era la entrada de un parque. Se detuvieron junto a los arboles cerca de una mesa de picnic y una parrilla.

-¿Vas a despertarlos? –dijo el rubio apuntando al trio que roncaba en el auto.

-Déjalos dormir un poco mas, vamos a preparar las cañas, luego se nos unirán.

Salieron del maletero a sacar las cajas con anzuelos y carnada. Y se acomodaron en la mesa a unir las cañas y revisar los carretes y los hilos.

El padre de Danny saco una lata que destapo dejando al descubierto un trozo de tierra del que rebosaban lombrices al por doquier.

-¿Aun crías tus propia carnada? –Dijo Danny haciendo una cara de asco- Pensé que mamá te lo había prohibido.

-Uno de los secretos del matrimonio hijo mio, es saber negociar. Yo obtengo carnada, ella abono para sus rosas.

Se pusieron las botas de gomas y partieron a la orilla del acantilado, desde donde se podía observar el faro.

-No veníamos juntos desde que te divorciaste –Dijo Tom lanzando el anzuelo.

-Tuve un par de años difíciles, si es que no lo recuerdas.

-¿Sales a pescar en Hawái? He oído de un pez con el nombre mas largo y extraño que haya oído en mi vida… honopononomonono.

-Ay padre se llama… Humuhumunukunukuapuaa… más de un año en esa isla sin necesidad de aprenderlo, pero ayudando a Grace en sus tareas de Biología, de tanto repetírselo… pues se me grabo.

-¿Qué no harías por esa niña Daniel? –dijo su padre despeinándole un poco- ¿Y ya tiene novio?

Danny se puso rojo de rabia, miro a su padre echando chispas.

-Pues no y no lo tendrá aun. ¿Y tu adorada Jane ya tiene novio? –respondió con sarcasmo.

Esta vez fue el Tom el que parecía tener llamas saliendo de su cabeza.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo.

Tom miro hacia atrás y viendo acercarse a Steve, empujo a Danny al agua. El castaño en 2 segundos estuvo en la orilla a punto de saltar pero, el brazo del viejo Williams lo detuvo en seco.

Danny comenzó a emerger del agua.

-¡Vas a ver viejo desgraciado!

-¡Tenme mas respeto, soy tu padre! –Le respondió riendo, y mirando a Steve le susurro- Te dije que sabe nadar y que te lo demostraría. Solía hacérselo tanto a Matt como a Dan.

Steve no estaba nada de feliz, pero al fin entendió la insistencia del hombre con lo del traje de neopreno y una muda extra de ropa.

-El agua debe estar muy fría –dijo sacándose su chaqueta, dispuesto a dársela a Danny que ya estaba llegando arriba.

-A punto de congelarse hijo, ve por una toalla ¿Maggie y Jane ya empezaron a encender el fuego?

-Fue lo primero que hicieron al bajar del auto, ahora entiendo porque.

Danny se acercó a su padre, quien tuvo que huir ya que el rubio intentaba abrazarlo todo mojado.

-Vas a ver Thomas Alfred Williams cuando te atrape –decía corriendo con el pelo mojado goteándole en la cara- Te dije que nadaba Aquaman, así fue como tuvimos que aprender ¡Porque nos toco un padre bruto!- gritaba riendo mientras su padre se escondía detrás de un árbol.

Steve, comenzó a reír también del pelo alborotado de su rubio. Quien se sonrojo, pero sonrió con malicia.

-¿También quieres un abrazo cariño? –Dijo comenzando a perseguir a Steve que corrió a ponerse detrás de Maggie- Claro te cubres con mi madre, que gran cobarde eres Superseal.

-Hijo deja a Steve tranquilo y mejor te sacas esa ropa mojada, ya esta listo el fuego- dijo su madre tendiéndole la toalla- Nunca entenderé estos juegos de hombre.

Danny se saco las botas de goma y la ropa mojada, quedando en el apretado traje de goma que cubría su cuerpo, su novio no pudo dejar de mirarle, ya que el apretado traje se ceñía completamente en el hermoso cuerpo de su amante.

-Deja de babear Steve –le dijo Jane risueña dándole un suave codazo en las costillas- ¿Quieres café?

-Si gracias –dijo tímido.

Tom se acercó a buscar un café, se notaba tranquilo y risueño, Danny lo miro haciéndose el molesto.

-No me mires así, debía demostrarle al soldado anfibio aquí presente que mi hijo sabe nadar.

Maggie le acerco el vaso y lo regaño con la mirada.

-¿Tu también mujer? Hoy no tengo suerte, todos me juzgan –Tomo su caña y se fue riendo.

Al rato el rubio y Steve se acercaron a pescar tranquilamente, dejando a las mujeres tranquilas conversando.

-¿No te parece un lugar hermoso para casarse? –Dijo distraídamente Maggie- ¿Dónde tienes los anillos?

-No sé de que hablas –dijo la chica tosiendo- ¿Qué anillos?

-Olvidas de que mi cocina tiene la mejor acústica y una ventana enorme desde donde lo veo todo.

-Madre, eres terrible -Dijo sacando la cajita con los anillos- Son hermosos, Dan me pidió que los mandara a hacer cuando Steve estuvo en el hospital, se aprovechó de que dormía para sacar la medida.

-Son muy lindos –leyó lo que estaba grabado- Te amare en la tierra, en el mar y en el cielo… Es tan romántico.

-Y bastante militar…-dijo Jane guardando nuevamente la cajita.

-Ya veras que cuando encuentres a alguien, lo encontraras todo romántico y especial.

-Pues parece no llegar nunca… -dijo encendiendo un cigarro- Creo que ya me estoy aburriendo.

-¿Del paisaje? Pues es muy lindo, incluso parece que saldrá el sol.

-No madre, de esperar a mi príncipe azul.

-Ya veras que llega cuando menos te lo esperas ¿Me ayudas a preparar la comida? Mira que presiento que solo pescaran un resfrío.

Un poco mas allá los tres hombres guardaban silencio contemplando el paisaje mientras esperaban que los peces picaran. Nada interrumpía el canto de los pájaros y el sonido del viento entre las ramas.

-Me rindo –dijo el rubio- No hemos pescado nada y ya llevamos como 3 horas aquí.

-No tienes paciencia Danno –replico el castaño.

-¿Paciencia? Me extraña que no hayas sacado una granada y la hayas lanzado haciendo explotar a los peces y de paso a nosotros.

-Tampoco es que me agrade mucho quedarme tanto rato esperando a que pique…

Steve fue interrumpido por el movimiento del hilo de su caña. Parecía enorme por el movimiento que hacia en el hilo, Danny se le acerco rápidamente ayudándolo a tirar de la carretilla de hilo. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás, mientras Tom adquirió el control de la situación, levantando el hilo que en su extremo tenia un pez de mas de 50 cms.

-Tenias razón cuando me dijiste que era Aquaman, mira que hermosura –dijo mostrando al enorme pescado- Vamos a limpiarlo. ¿Aun están en el suelo? No es tiempo de retozar vamos a cocinarlo.

Mientras su padre se alejaba, Danny se levanto riendo, y le dio la mano a Steve para que se levantara, pero una mueca de dolor le detuvo antes. El moreno puso su mano en el lugar de su cicatriz, sintiendo algo que corría bajo el traje de goma.

El rubio le ayudo a quitarse algunas capas de ropa, bajo el cierre del ajustado traje y vio que la cicatriz se había abierto un poco.

-¡Jane trae el botiquín! –Dijo poniendo la camisa de Steve sobre la herida- ¡Apúrate!

La rubia se acercó a ellos sosteniendo el botiquín, hizo a su hermano a un lado e inspecciono la herida. Saco unos guantes de la caja algo de antiséptico y procedió a limpiar y parchar la herida.

-No es nada, solo se le soltó un punto, pero tendrás que olvidarte del Toro –luego miro a Danny- Y del sexo, al menos por un par de días.

Ambos ayudaron a Steve a levantarse y a vestirse, acercándose donde estaba el matrimonio Williams preparando el pescado. Danny saco su móvil, se alejó buscando señal.

-Necesito una hora para controlar un paciente operado de apendicitis… como a las 5 es buena hora… Steve McGarrett… si, es su paciente… bien gracias señorita.

-H50-


	13. Las Cosas Claras

Como me ha costado sacar este capitulo, se desde que comence como comenzaba y como terminaba, pero no el camino para llegar de un punto a otro jajaja es gracioso pero es verdad.

Estoy demasiado agradeciada de todas las personas que se han dado la molestia de dejar un comentario, poner una alerta o releer nuevamente, me hacen muy feliz.

Aprovecho de contar de que fui a ver The Avengers y es una cosa totalmente maravillosa, Cap y Tony squeeeeeeee slash por doquier, me ha encantado y quiero ir a verla nuevamente =) Y quiero escribir de Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark *_***  
><strong>

**Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias esto es totalmente por ustedes, gracias.  
><strong>

**Las Cosas Claras**

Al final de aquel día de paseo familiar, después de disfrutar un delicioso pescado asado acompañado de patatas y ensalada. Steve y Danny tuvieron que desviar su itinerario para llevar al comandante a un control de la operación y curar o mejor dicho volver a coser la pequeña cicatriz en la pelvis del castaño.

Estaban fuera del hospital discutiendo la necesidad de entrar, ya eran cerca de las 4 y comenzaba a hacer mucho frio.

-Creo que estas exagerando Daniel –dijo suplicante McGarrett- Es solo una herida pequeña.

-¿Pequeña herida? ¿Sabes cuantas capas de piel deben cortarte para introducir aquellas herramientas?

-No se el numero exacto, pero sé que no es para tanto.

-Lo siento, después de todo hoy tenias el dichoso control medico. Que rabia haber olvidado que eres como un niño grande…

-Fue un accidente, ambos nos caímos tratando de atrapar ese pez.

-Lo se nene, pero ya estamos aquí –dijo señalando el hospital- ¿Acaso le temes a las agujas?

-Sabes que no es así, he soportado torturas y tu lo sabes, una aguja no me hará daño-respondió dudando un poco.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que solo de pensar en como te dejo ese maldito Wo Fat… quisiera convertirlo en chop suey.

El comandante acaricio con ternura la cara del rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa como única respuesta. Danny se acercó para ser besado, pero fue interrumpido por una voz nada familiar, un acento británico interrumpió el acercamiento.

-¿McGarrett?

El rubio se giro, quedando frente a frente con un guapísimo uniformado, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Steve.

-¿Josh Collins? ¿Eres tú?

El castaño abrazo efusivamente al recién llegado, pasando a llevar al pequeño rubio.

-Guau, no has cambiado nada Smoothdog.

-Tu tampoco, Blue Shark. ¿Qué haces aquí en Jersey?

-Pues visitando a alguien… ¿Y tú?

-Pues de vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones? Pues este es un extrañísimo lugar para vacacionar. Me contaron que habías vuelto a Hawái.

-Si, pero…

Danny interrumpió la conversación, fingiendo una tos, y luego acercándose al inglés.

-Soy Danny Williams el no…

-Mi compañero –continúo Steve- El detective Williams y yo somos compañeros en Hawái.

El rubio lo miro bruscamente, si su mirada hubiera sido un laser habría hecho explotar la cabeza del castaño.

-Así, claro supe que eres jefe de una fuerza especial en Oahu, los rumores corren rápido.

-¿Si? ¿Qué tan rápido?-pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Bastante, cuentan que estabas saliendo con Catherine Rollins, pero que la dejaste por un chico. Te aseguro que ahora lo odiamos más a él que a ella ¿Quién el bastardo afortunado?

-Pues… -un sonrojado Steve trataba de sacar las palabras de su boca.

-Si Steve ¿Quién es el afortunado bastardo?- pregunto Danny cruzándose de brazos- ¿No le dirás aquí a Shark Boy por quien cambiaste a la despampanante Cat?

Josh los miro interrogativo, pero luego lanzo un suspiro, pareció comprenderlo todo debido a la actitud del guapo rubio que acompañaba al comandante.

-Lo siento Josh, él es mi novio, el detective Danny Williams- admitió el castaño abrazando a su compañero.

-Oh… ¿Danny verdad? –El rubio asintió molesto- Por favor no te acerques a ningún portaviones… es una amigable advertencia.-concluyo riendo.

-No te preocupes, no lo hare, de hecho creo que no me acercare a ningún Seal por un tiempo-dijo soltándose del abrazo del castaño- Con su permiso, voy a entrar.

El fastidiado rubio entro apretando los puños al hospital dejando a Steve y Josh, riéndose cómplices.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste la ultima vez que hablamos?

-Creo que de idiota.

-Tiene un lindo trasero –dijo echando una ojeada al ya lejano detective-¿Le contaste que tu y yo…?

-No, y creo que de hacerlo me asegurare que estés en altamar o al otro lado del mundo… porque si se entera uff…

-Pero si es bastante pequeño…-contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te confíes –respondió molesto- me golpeo muy duro cuando lo conocí.

El inglés lo miro sonriendo, de todos los años que conocía a Steve, nunca le vio esa mirada por ninguno o ninguna, y lamentablemente tampoco por él mismo.

-¿Pero que haces tú en Jersey?

-Voy a ver a mi novio.

-¿Novio? ¿Algún ex compañero?

-Bueno, si. Aunque no creo que lo hayas conocido, se llama Norman. Nos conocimos en las fuerzas especiales.

-Que bien, me alegro por ti.

-¿Y tú y el rubio?

-Pues nos conocimos en mi primer día en Hawái. Fue amor al primer puñetazo.-comento Steve sonriendo.

-Si que te golpeo fuerte…-comento con desilusión- Es bastante tarde-dijo mirando el reloj, debo irme.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, besándose en la mejilla, finalizando con un saludo militar, sin saber que eran observados por más de una ventana a la vez…

Unos minutos después, Steve estuvo dentro del hospital también, buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada aquella cabellera rubia que tanto le descontrolaba. Llego a la recepción, preguntando por la descripción de Danny, la rubia enfermera le indico un pasillo un poco lejano, mirándolo deseosa, algo que el comandante, pareció ignorar.

Camino en la dirección indicada, encontrando prontamente al rubio sentado fuera de una consulta un poco cabizbajo.

-¿Me imagino que la escultura inglesa ya se fue?-pregunto con un dejo de ironía.

-Si, Danno, Josh ya se fue.

-El doctor te espera.

-¿No entraras conmigo?

-Creo que no, llamare a Grace- dijo levantándose y alejando de Steve- estaré afuera…

El castaño lo miro alejarse, se prometió, compensarlo y contarle todo, pero ahora era tiempo de entrar a la consulta.

Danny saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y marco el número de su pequeña hija, hacía varios días que no la veía y la extrañaba demasiado.

-¡Hola monita!

-¡Papi! Te extraño mucho.

-Yo también mi princesa ¿Cómo va la escuela?

-Muy bien Danno. Hoy hablaron de las familias.

-¿Si? Que bien ¿aprendiste mucho?

-Si, supe que hay familias con solo un papá, o una mamá o con dos mamis o dos papis. Yo soy la que tiene más familia.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tengo a Mamá y a Stan, y pronto a mi hermanito y también te tengo a ti y al tío Steve ¿El también será mi papi?

El pobre rubio, no estaba preparado para las preguntas de la pequeña Grace, se quedo de una pieza pensando en que responderle, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, acostumbrada a la total verborrea.

-Yo… él… bueno.

-Si ustedes se casan tendré dos familias, a la tía Kono y al tío Chin, y la tía Malia y la tía Mary… ¿tú y el tío Steve también me darán un hermanito?

-Gracie… hijita yo… hablaremos de eso a mi regreso, ahora cuéntame que le digo a tus abuelitos.

-Oh si, diles que los extraño mucho, que mamá me prometió dejarme ir en vacaciones, pregúntale a la abuelita Maggie si puedo llevar a Mr. Hoppy.

-Por supuesto mi nena, abuelita estará feliz de recibirte a ti y a tu conejito. Y a tu abuelo ¿le digo algo?

-Dile que le mando un besote… Me tengo que ir Danno, voy de compras con mamá. Adiós.

-Muy bien preciosa, Danno te quiere… Adiós.

Se apoyó en un auto mientras miraba los demás vehículos pasar, si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, era que todo se le estaba poniendo gris, tan gris como la tempestad que se estaba acercando. Miro al cielo y comenzó a ver la nieve caer, se quedo mirando al infinito tratando de aclarar sus ideas mientras Steve volvió. El rubio lo vio acercarse y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, aun a pesar de que cualquier ex del marine era casi una especie de obra de arte, ese neandertal lo había elegido a él. Y si eso no era suficiente para morderse la rabia y hundir los celos en un agujero entonces no sabia cual seria la razón correcta. En el instante en que vio a su amante, se dio cuenta de que no había otro camino a su felicidad, más que dejar atrás el pasado, nada de Rachels, Gabys, o marines sexys con acento británico. Nada le importaba al ver al hombre que amaba caminando a su encuentro, con el cabello cubierto de fría nieve.

No pudo reaccionar, los brazos y los labios de Steve le sostuvieron firmemente contra aquel vehículo. Danny se quedo quieto, no le importaron las miradas de los transeúntes, ni que estuviera nevando fuertemente. Por un momento, se sentía feliz y pleno, y nadie se lo arrebataría.

El castaño lo soltó un momento para poder tomar aire, y observo el sonrojado rostro de su compañero. Conociéndolo sabía que tenían que buscar un cuarto, sino serian capaces de revolcarse en la calle cubierta de nieve.

-Steven… necesitamos refugio.

-Lo se Danno- dijo devorándolo nuevamente con sus labios- ¿hay algún motel por aquí?

-Si, dos -El alto lo miro curioso- Vamos, no pongas cara de estreñido, era policía aquí ¿recuerdas?

El comandante sonrió, dejándose llevar por la mano de Danny calle abajo. En menos de cinco minutos estaban desnudándose en un cuarto de hotel, pero esta vez el castaño era el que dedicaba las caricias a su compañero. Con su boca recorrió todo el torso del rubio, lamio cada una de sus cicatrices, acaricio y conto cada una de sus pecas y luego saboreo el miembro de su amante hasta hacerlo acabar gritando su nombre.

Aun jadeante Danny se acurruco en el pecho de Steve, se sentía tranquilo, pero sabia que debían hablar, se giro quedando de frente al castaño y comenzó su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué era tuyo ese Josh?-pregunto haciendo círculos con sus dedos en el tatuaje de Steve.

-Voy a responder lo que quieras siempre y cuando tu también me aclares algunas cosas -respondió serio.

-No me digas babe, ¿Qué tienes que preguntar?

-Vamos Danno, no me respondas con otra pregunta.

-Bien, responderé, pero tú también.

-Pero no sobre las operaciones Seals.

-Oh, no cielo. Prefiero no saber. Ahora responde ¿Qué era tuyo ese Josh?

Steve suspiro, sabia que lo mejor era ser preciso en sus respuestas, pero no podía ser tan escueto en ellas. Tendría que ser sincero, si quería que Danny fuese capaz de empezar una vida con el, debía serlo.

-Bueno, hace aproximadamente diez años comencé mi entrenamiento, estábamos en un portaviones cuyo nombre no te diré porque no importa, pero lo que si importa es que éramos aproximadamente 3000 cadetes. Bueno, el asunto es que Nick, Josh y yo nos hicimos inseparables. Yo nunca… pues nunca había estado con un hombre… incluso me acostaba con una chica, se llamaba Natasha –Danny gruño- Era mi amiga, nos servía para quitarnos la tensión, y creo que debí darme cuenta de que…

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Pues, que me excitaba poseerla como si ella fuera un hombre… -El rubio abrió los ojos- Y a veces me imaginaba que ella era Josh. Me había dado cuenta que me pasaban cosas con él. Pero el "No preguntes, no cuentes" ¿lo sabes no? Bueno, al principio lo sigues pero luego… te acercas a la gente y confías.

-Estas evadiendo la pregunta Steve.

-Bueno, estábamos a punto de asistir a nuestra semana de la muerte* y salimos a beber los tres. Estábamos de franco en una ciudad x, el punto es que bebimos mucho, y no se como Josh y yo terminamos en un callejón…

-Oh –respondió el rubio- ¿y tu amiguito el traidor?

-Bullfrog se fue con una camarera… no creas que tuvimos sexo en el callejón, pero si nos besamos y nos tocamos…

-Detente. Creo que entiendo. ¿Pero luego siguieron? ¿O solo fue ese toqueteo?

-Fue esa noche, pero no pude sacarlo de mi mente. Estaba en pleno entrenamiento, y lo único que hacia era pensar en él. Pensaba que estaba enamorado. Cuando nos volvimos a reunir, dejamos a todos nuestros compañeros y nos fuimos a un motel. Estuvimos en algo parecido a una relación cerca de tres años. Hasta que yo me fui con el grupo 6 y él se fue a Stan.

-Me parece una romántica historia de amor. Guau, 3 años… pues…

-Danny, cuando comenzamos te dije que no eras el primer hombre en mi vida. Pero si el primero del que realmente me he enamorado.

-Lo se, es solo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu nunca…

-¿Nunca?

-Pues aparte del sexo oral y algo de dedos, pues tú nunca me has…

-¿Qué cosa Danno?

-¡Pues que nunca me has follado! –dijo el rubio casi gritando y enrojeciendo como un tomate.

El alto se quedo sorprendido, nunca espero que Danny quisiera ser el dominado, nunca había querido llegar mas allá, pensando en que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a ser "el hombre" y que nunca le permitiría llegar a su puerta trasera.

-Tú… ¿quieres?

-Vamos Steve, no preguntes. Eres la parte dominante en esta relación… y pues te deseo mas de la mitad del día… y bueno…

Steve lo beso con pasión y algo de una ternura animal. Mordió el labio inferior del detective, siempre lo había deseado, pero sin presiones y ahora él se lo ofrecía.

-Oh Danny… Sabes que preferiría que se me soltaran de nuevo las malditas puntadas, pero no puedo. Al menos no por ahora, pero… -metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando una caja muy conocida para el rubio- que te cases conmigo.

-¡Steve! ¿Le robaste los anillos a Jane?

-No –dijo sonriendo- Ella me los dio, dijo que tu no te atreverías nunca. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El rubio sonrió, y acariciándose el cabello miro al hombre que estaba frente suyo…

-Si maldito neandertal, me casare contigo.

Danny se lanzo a la boca y brazos de su compañero al punto de casi rodar de la cama. Tenia que agradecerle a su hermana, se notaba que lo conocía. Steve lo separo de su cuerpo cuidadosamente, y lo miro serio.

-Ahora dime tú que tuviste con tu compañero…

_El departamento de Johnny era bastante pequeño, solo un dormitorio con baño y una sala, cocina, estudio todo en uno. Pero aun así acepto a su compañero cuando este se separo de su mujer. Estaba tan loco por el detective, que soporto por varios meses su desorden y el que llegara borracho casi todas las noches._

_Fue paciente con él. Lo ayudaba a llegar al sofá cama cuando venia hecho un completo desastre. Miles de veces limpio su vomito de las sabanas. Y lavo las camisas manchadas de sudor y sangre por envolverse en alguna pelea durante alguna visita al bar. Estaba harto de esa licencia temporal que le había dado la estúpida sicóloga de la estación. Sabía que era lo peor para que superara su separación pero debía darle tiempo de pensar. Las únicas veces que estaba sobrio, era el día que visitaba a Grace, y eso según la corte era cada 15 días._

_Connors siempre pensó que con su amor y su paciencia, Danny se enamoraría de él. Pero todo parecía inútil, lo más cercano a una respuesta cariñosa a sus insinuaciones había sido una bromista palmada en el trasero._

_-Vas a encontrar una buena persona Connors. No como la perra británica estirada que obtuve yo.-Le decía el rubio totalmente ebrio._

_Esa fue la ultima vez que aguanto la borrachera del rubio ¿acaso era ciego para no darse cuenta de que estaba loco por él? Tomo su camisa manchada y se la lanzo en la cara, furiosamente se acercó a golpear a Danny pero este le sostuvo las manos, Johnny era más grande, pero su deseo pareció empequeñecerlo._

_Fue el rubio el que lo tomo de la nuca, y le beso. Al policía no le importo el aliento alcohólico de Danny y se dejo llevar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz._

_-Lo siento –le dijo el rubio alejándose- Yo… lo siento mucho._

_Y ahí lo dejo desolado, con el corazón escapándose de su garganta, mientras sus labios aun húmedos, deseaban nuevamente aquella boca. Danny volvió al día siguiente en la tarde, mientras Connors preparaba la cena después de un día de trabajo y preocupación_

_-Johnny…_

_El aludido abrió los ojos viendo al rubio bañado, afeitado y llevando su placa nuevamente._

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Hable con la sicóloga, le dije que quedándome sin hacer nada, me seria peor, que necesitaba mi trabajo de vuelta. Ahora ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo sonriente mostrándole una carpeta._

_Connors deslumbrado por la sonrisa del rubio, obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces. Sentía muy en el fondo que algo más que ese beso se repetiría. Al menos eso se aseguraba así mismo…_

-Danny me dijiste que no había pasado nada entre ustedes –dijo Steve sentándose en la cama, dándole una de sus famosas caras de estreñido.

-Pues no paso nada… solo fue ese beso… Al menos el único de parte mía, no estaba en mis cabales…

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, ahora eres mio y pronto los serás por siempre, dijo besando el cuello del rubio…

-A veces me asustas…-respondió entre jadeos, era jurado que el moreno sabia como tocarlo- Aun no termino la historia… ¡Oh Steve!

No pudo continuar por la traviesa mano del comandante estaba tomando posición sobre su miembro, y menos con su boca siendo cubierta vorazmente por la del castaño.

-Después… me cuentas… lo que quieras… -respondió sin dejar de besarlo.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando decidieron partir, parecían dos adolescentes caminando de la mano bajo la nieve. Se miraban y se reían. Ni siquiera tomaron un taxi, se fueron caminando hasta la casa de los padres de Danny.

El rubio saco rápidamente las llaves y abrió la puerta cuando sorpresivamente vio a su hermano Matt, sentado en la mesa con su madre. Ambos se quedaron fríos, incluyendo además a Steve que sintió pronto el grito de Danny.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?

-Daniel… por favor es mi hijo –Dijo Maggie acercándose suplicante- Pensé que no vendrías y yo…

Con el barullo el padre de Danny y su hermana salieron de la cocina.

El rubio miro con odio y dolor a su hermano mientras abrazo a su madre que estaba llorando, si algo podía entender Daniel Williams era el amor que se le tiene a un hijo. Consoló a su madre dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras Steve se acercaba a saludar a Matt.

-¿Como estas Matt? –pregunto mientras le daba un abrazo.

-He estado mejor eso te lo aseguro -dijo mirando a su hermano- ¿Me acabo de enterar de que somos prácticamente cuñados?

-Así es –interrumpió Jane mirando ansiosamente a Steve.

-¿Me pueden decir desde cuando Matt ha estado aquí? –pregunto Danny Tratando de aparentar calma.

-Llego hoy hijo, hacia frio estaba nevando, no voy a negarle la entrada –Dijo Maggie soltándose de Danny y acercándose a su esposo.

-Daniel, Matt es mi hijo y lo voy a apoyar igual como lo estoy haciendo contigo, si tienes algún problema la puerta es ancha.

-Lo siento papá –se disculpo- Solo veníamos con Steve a darles una noticia.

-¿Se van a casar? -chillo Jane- Respondan.

-Deja que el responda –La interrumpió su padre- ¿Se lo propusiste?

-¡Papá! –Grito un enrojecido Daniel.

-Se lo propuse a Danno y acepto –Dijo Steve poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Danny.

-Felicidades- dijeron todos casi a coro y abrazaron a los novios. La más emocionada era Jane, que chillaba como toda una fangirl.

-¿Ya tienen fecha? -pregunto la chica irradiando felicidad.

La pareja se miro dudosa.

-La verdad... es que no -respondió el moreno- espero que sea pronto, pero en Hawái aun no aprueban las leyes correspondientes y hasta donde tengo entendido en Jersey no hay legislación aun.

-Pero se pueden casar en New York -sugirió Matt- se imaginan una boda en Central Park, con algo de nieve cayendo...

-Matt! pareces una chiquilla -se rio Tom- Aunque si seria lindo. Me habría encantado casarme allí con su madre, pero se lo tengo prometido para cuando renovemos los votos en primavera.

-Mi papá es un romántico -dijo Jane apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-New York me parece una buena alternativa, pero a mi me importa lo que quiere Danny ¿Que crees tu?

- A mi me parece bien, ahora solo habría que buscar un lugar apropiado.

-Mañana iremos a ver a mi hermana, podemos buscar algo con tu madre.

-¿Y yo que hare solo aquí? –dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-Ven conmigo, tengo práctica de tiro. Me encantaría que mis compañeros te conocieran.

-Bien pequeña, yo iré contigo… Ahora denme algo de comer que me voy a desmayar.

Maggie y Matt sirvieron la cena, conversaron durante bastante rato, Danny no quiso preguntarle nada a su hermano. Solo antes de ir a dormir le dio un abrazo y le pidió no romperle de nuevo el corazón a su familia "no lo hare" dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Steve esperaba a Danny ya acostado, hacia mucho frio y el rubio no dudo en estrecharse en los brazos de su prometido para quedarse profundamente dormido.


	14. Verdad o Consecuencia

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente su paciencia y los comentarios que me han dejado. Tuve una laguna mental del porte de… bueno estuve sin inspiración e indecisa con respecto a donde quería llevar el fic, pero aquí estoy, un capitulo corto y espero que el próximo sea pronto.**

**Disclaimer: Hawaii Five 0 no pertenece, si fuese así sería la fangirl más feliz del universo.**

**Acepto tomatazos cartas de odio y criticas constructivas y destructivas. **

**-H50-**

**Verdad o Consecuencia**

Steve abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor, esperando reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, lamio su labio, sintiendo el sabor a oxido y sal de su sangre, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en ese agujero, atado a aquella silla.

Trato de recordar su última conversación con Danny, y de cuanto se estaba divirtiendo con Maggie en New York, si tan solo se lo hubiera visto venir. Nadie le podría haber augurado que solo en una semana fuera de su isla, pasaría más de lo que paso en un año en la marina…

Era de mañana en la casa Williams, Steve y Danny se habían dado un delicioso baño matutino cargado de caricias, y ahora se encontraban envueltos en toallas afeitándose para salir con Maggie y Jane respectivamente.

-Nunca me hablas del caso Danny, no he querido meterme en los famosos informes que guardas con tanto cuidado.

-Me alegra que por una vez no uses tus habilidades ninja para espiarme –dijo sin evitar darle una sonrisa a Steve a través del espejo- ¿Recuerdas mi historia de cuando viví con Connors?

-Me encantaría olvidarla –dijo el alto acercándose al rubio por la espalda- Odio pensar que te besaron antes que yo –dijo dando besos en los hombros del rubio.

-Steve, si pienso en ti y en esos 3000 marines, no creas que me siento muy bien… pero bueno…

_-¿De qué trata Danny?-Pregunto Johnny al ver a Danny con una carpeta- ¿Un nuevo caso?_

_-Casi. Es un caso frio de hace tres años. ¿Recuerdas las chicas que encontraron muertas vestidas de mucamas francesas?_

_-Sí, fueron tres ¿Hay un nuevo cadáver?_

_-Sí, pero no, aparecieron dos cadáveres con al menos un año de muertas. El tipo que habían encerrado, fue electrocutado hace dos años. _

_-Entonces…_

_-O era casi inocente… o tenía un cómplice… Ahora ayúdame a leer estos informes… _

_-_¿Así que volviste al trabajo por ese caso? –pregunto terminando de vestirse.

-Así fue, estuvimos como 3 meses envueltos en cajas y cajas de casos fríos buscando pistas. Hasta que dimos con el culpable. Se desde que tipo de condón utilizaba para abusar de sus víctimas, hasta cuantos segundos mantenía sus manos en sus débiles cuellos, para dejarlas sin vida.

-Parece que en ese tiempo estabas obsesionado con asfixiar mujeres…

-Veo que Chin te conto… Dejémonos de juegos Steve es hora de que te vayas… Mamá te está esperando hace rato y papá debe estar reclamando por el gasto de agua caliente.

-No creo, fue una ducha de 5 minutos y compartida –dijo guiñando el ojo- Pero tienes razón, si quiero estar de vuelta para la cena, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Giro a Danny y le beso apasionadamente dejándose algo de crema de afeitar en el rostro. Al separarse Danny le limpio la cara.

-Te amo neandertal.

-Y yo a ti, Daniel.

Se besaron una última vez, antes de que Steve se fuera con Maggie. Danny se sintió un poco desolado, pero solo lo atribuyo a que hacia bastante tiempo que no se separaba del comandante.

El comandante y su futura suegra se fueron felices en el auto del padre de Danny hacia la estación de buses, lo dejaron estacionado y tomaron el primer autobús que pudieron rumbo a New York. Conversaron durante todo el camino, de cuanto Steve quería a Grace, de lo enamorado que estaba de Danny y de como quería compartir el resto de su vida con él.

Maggie sonreía, mientras le pedía que cuidase a su hijo, y que ojala le dieran nietos y que cuidara mucho a Grace y la salud de Daniel. Le aconsejo que fuera un poco menos arriesgado, ya que había escuchado de boca de Matt algunas locas aventuras del Five 0, a lo que Steve tuvo que asentir en silencio prometiendo cuidar a su prometido y a sí mismo para no dejarle solo.

-Hare lo posible por hacer feliz a su hijo.

-Lo sé –dijo Maggie apretándole la mejilla- Mas te vale hacerlo.

Se bajaron en la estación, estaba nevando bastante y había poca gente en los alrededores. Se fueron acercando a Central Park, mientras Maggie le describía la hermosa ceremonia que podrían tener en aquel lugar. De pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban bastante lejos del camino principal, cuando trataron de devolverse, fueron interceptados por un vehículo.

Steve puso a su suegra tras de sí, pero del auto salieron dos encapuchados apuntándole con uzis. Detrás de ellos se acercó un tercer tipo, también encapuchado. Quien adelantándose a los movimientos del castaño atrapo a Maggie poniéndole el arma en la cabeza.

-¡Déjala! ¿¡Que es lo que quieren!? –grito poniendo las manos en alto. Mientras pensaba como liberar a la mujer.

-A ti –respondió el que tenía a la mujer- Ven con nosotros y ella estará a salvo.

-¿Cómo sabré que es verdad?

-No lo sabrás –respondió mientras uno de los que bajo del vehículo le golpeo con la culata de su arma dejándolo inconsciente. A Maggie le dieron un golpe eléctrico con un Taser, dejándola tirada en medio de Central Park, mientras que al comandante lo metían en la cajuela del auto no sin antes amarrarlo y amordazarlo.

-H50—

-¿Hace cuánto que no venias a un campo de tiro Dan?

-Si no cuenta dispararle a los cocos en una isla… hace bastante.

Su hermana parecía ser una buena tiradora, ya le había ganado en tres papeletas de prueba, el rubio se estaba empezando a fastidiar. La pequeña castaña sonreía satisfecha de ser mejor tiradora que su hermano el detective, y eso la hacía estar feliz.

Como recompensa por vencerlo Danny la llevo a almorzar a un lugar bastante lindo pero pequeño que quedaba cerca de su ex precinto.

-Y bueno el idiota colgó al tipo del tejado, me sacó de quicio, solo quería golpearlo con un libro del reglamento en la cabeza.

-Me parece adorable.

-¿Adorable? Estas loca, no sé cómo se me ocurrió comprometerme con él. A veces creo que se ira de nuestra luna de miel a dárselas de Rambo a algún lugar en conflicto.

-Es solo que te preocupas por Steve, se me imagina tan apasionado…

-Eh, eh, eh suficiente, no pases esas cosas por tu cabecita por favor.

-¿Y esa tal Lori?

-Es un enlace con el gobernador, le coqueteaba descaradamente todo el tiempo, cuando fuimos a rescatarlo a la selva pensé que lo perdía, porque ella se atravesó para ir a abrazarlo.

-Sí que eres celoso.

-Yo no soy celoso…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Danny.

-Habla Williams… ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué a Steve qué?

Steve despertó mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y solo podía sentir su ojo pulsar fuertemente y no podía dejar de saborear aquel sabor a oxido de su sangre. Trato de moverse pero seguía atado firmemente a una silla.

Trato de resolver el lugar donde se encontraba pero la venda en sus ojos no le ayudaba en nada. El que lo había atrapado tomo todas las medidas necesarias para que no supiera donde estaba ni reconociera el lugar. Lo último que pudo recordar fue que abrieron la cajuela del auto y le dieron con un dardo tranquilizante antes de alcanzar a reaccionar.

-Buenos días cielo –dijo una voz distorsionada- Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto agitando la cabeza en dirección a la voz.

-Eso no es importante, lo importante es deshacerme de ti de una vez, pero ya estoy tomando medidas para ello.

-¿Deshacerte de mí? ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!

-No me subestimes, no eres solo un idiota que pueda hacer dormir con los peces, debo sacarte algún provecho antes de eliminarte, así no serás mi problema.

-No deberías tomarte tantas molestias por mí –dijo sarcásticamente.

Una cachetada le volvió la cara haciéndole sangrar nuevamente.

-Espero que todo esto valga la pena –respondió Steve escupiendo su sangre- ¿Cómo esta Maggie? ¿También la tomaste prisionera?

-La mujer no tenía ningún valor.

-¡Si le tocaste un solo cabello te juro que te matare!

-Jajaja, debe estar despertando en el medio de Central Park con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un cobarde!

-Tal vez, pero tú eres una maldita máquina de matar, y no arruinare mis planes tratando de enfrentarte, pero no te preocupes, tu verdugo viene en camino.

-¿Mi verdugo? –pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta porque le volvieron a inyectar dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente.

Danny bajo del auto corriendo y se metió al hospital, Jane le siguió detrás.

-¿Dónde está Margaret Williams? La trajeron hace poco.

-¿Es usted pariente?

-Soy su hijo –dijo Danny casi sin aliento.

-En la habitación 102.

Danny corrió a la habitación sin obedecer las advertencias de las enfermeras, solo le importaba encontrar sana a su madre. Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, y luego mirarle el parche en la frente.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Algún hueso roto?

-No hijo solo mareada pero bien.

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que puedas recordar sobre el auto, los tipos, alguna marca, algún acento algo por favor.

Maggie le conto con la mayor cantidad de detalles que pudo la situación, le dijo que eran tres tipos, que el ultimo en bajar no dijo nada, que solo golpearon a Steve, que tal vez el auto era robado ya que no tenía patente. Al terminar Danny le beso la frente y salió de la habitación, saco su teléfono y marco larga distancia a Hawái.

-Chin, tenemos una situación, trae al equipo a Jersey, pídele favores a quien sea necesario pero los necesito aquí. Han secuestrado a Steve.

Basta decir que Danny uso todos sus contactos, incluso una llamada a Catherine para conseguir un avión ultrasónico que llevara al equipo con prontitud al continente, ella no se negó e hizo todos sus esfuerzos para que el avión estuviera esperando al Five 0 en un aeródromo militar en menos de una hora.

A Maggie la dieron de alta y le recomendaron observarla por al menos veinticuatro horas para saber si la electricidad del Taser había provocado alguna complicación.

Jane y Danny la llevaron a su casa donde Matt y Tom los esperaban ansiosamente, estos últimos la llevaron a su cuarto y se quedaron acompañándola por el resto de la tarde.

El rubio se quedó en la sala siendo observado por su hermana que hablaba y hablaba por teléfono con su instructor tratando de obtener algún enlace con la policía de New York. La castaña solo observaba a su hermano que se movía de un lado a otro.

Ya habían pasado al menos 5 horas desde el secuestro pero no tenían una llamada de rescate o alguna señal del teléfono de Steve. El pobre Danny estaba desconsolado, luego de horas de incertidumbre se sentó en el sofá y soltó las lágrimas. Jane se sentó a su lado y le abrazo, dejándolo llorar hasta que volviera a ser capaz de afrontar al cien por ciento la situación. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos que haya recordado Jane.

Pasado ese tiempo Danny se secó las lágrimas y se levantó dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias con tal de recuperar lo que era suyo.

-H50-


	15. Más que cinco

**Creo que gracias a la nueva temporada, me llego algo de inspiración, se que esta un poco flojo el fic, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer XD. Espero que les guste y debo devolver los comentarios.**

**No diré nada del capítulo aparte de decir que fue totalmente AWESOME! Valió la pena la espera, la horrible espera. Y decir que tuvimos mucho McDanno para disfrutar es poco.**

**Disclaimer: Hawaii Five 0 no me pertenece, si no estaría viviendo cómodamente en la isla de Oahu viendo a Scott sin camisa, sirviéndome unos tragos de tequila, sorbiendo la sal en su cuerpo y… uff ustedes entienden**

**Las amo.**

_-H50-_

**Mas que cinco**

Steve no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado y menos que hora del día era, la venda en los ojos le impedía detectar si era de día o de noche. El que lo secuestro tenía claro su entrenamiento, por eso le habían atado fuertemente. A falta de su sentido de la vista, agudizo su oído tratando de definir algún sonido que le diera pistas de donde se podía encontrar o algún aroma.

Solo escucho murmullos, voces que no podía identificar, trato de soltar las amarras una vez más pero le fue imposible. De pronto pasos de varias personas se acercaron a él, solo sintió un nuevo pinchazo en su brazo y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Danny recorrió la sala de los Williams ya casi por millonésima vez, su hermana dormía en el sofá, ya era avanzada la noche y el rubio no podía dejar de pensar, si se detenía un minuto su cabeza se llenaba de las peores pesadillas con respecto a Steve en su defecto el cuerpo de Steve destrozado.

Sintió un vehículo, sacó su arma y se acercó a la ventana, una van negra se detuvo frente a su casa, descendiendo de ella al menos seis personas. Pronto reconoció a Kono y Chin, y para su decepción a Lori y Catherine. También venían con ellos los dos nuevos reclutas a prueba que había decidido reunir Steve, los mejores, recién salidos de la armada, lógicamente una decisión del moreno.

El rubio salió a recibirlos, Kono se le lanzo dándole un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, del cual Danny se zafó para no demostrar que estaba totalmente destrozado por dentro, aunque su exterior lo podía demostrar sin dificultad.

-Hey Bro – saludo Chin estrechándole la mano.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí-dijo mirando principalmente a las mujeres- pasen al garaje.

Los recién llegados bajaron unas maletas plateadas de la van y le siguieron, donde el rubio ya tenía una mesa llena de mapas y su laptop.

-No tengo una mesa inteligente, pero seremos siete cabezas pensando.

-Ocho- interrumpió Jane, entrando por la cocina.

-Ella es Jane, mi hermana, ellos son Chin, Kono, Catherine, Lori y ellos son Julian y Samanta.

Jane saludo a todos, pero no pudo despegar la mirada de Julian, ni siquiera para mirar a la otra chica.

-Parece que a los Williams le atraen los Marines- dijo Kono en un susurro a su primo.

-50 a que se lían-respondió bajito.

-Una apuesta a la vez.

Danny fingió una tos, para llamar la atención de su hermana, y le dio una mirada de reproche al pobre recluta.

-Como ya dije no hay muchas pistas, pero tengo trazado un perímetro desde donde se apagó el GPS del móvil de Steve, el radio es de aproximadamente unas 10 millas alrededor de este punto-dijo mientras señalaba Central Park en el mapa.

-Trajimos algo de tecnología-dijo Cat abriendo una de las maletas-Está conectado a uno de nuestros mejores satélites, de seguro minimizara el radio de ubicación.

-Tengo algunos contactos en el NCIS-dijo Julian dando una mirada furtiva a la hermanita de su superior-Podemos solicitar refuerzos si es necesario.

-Novato, estoy aquí-dijo Danny, haciéndole gestos con los dedos- Bueno, lo que ahora debemos hacer es tomar esa van e ir a New York, hay que rescatar a Steve, y el tiempo no corre a nuestro favor.

Se pusieron los chalecos antibalas, y se abrigaron, los isleños fueron los más afectados, ya que no estaban para nada habituados a aquellas temperaturas.

Se subieron a la van, Danny iba adelante con Catherine que conocía más la zona, y atrás los demás, preparando las armas, sin duda no estaba de acuerdo en que su hermana fuera, pero estaba desesperado, no sabía ni siquiera por donde comenzar así que cualquier ayuda extra les serviría.

Samanta y Julian eran dos hermanos de Washington, hijos de militares de elite, su padre y su madre habían servido en el ejército, su padre retirado del grupo seis* y su madre de la aviación. Steve los había observado en una de sus últimas operaciones, ambos de carácter firme y competitivo hizo que le llamaran la atención, claro que Julian un poco más, pero luego lo vio más como alguien a quien enseñarle, que a alguien a quien follarse. Así que cuando se le dio la oportunidad de aumentar las filas del Five 0, no dudo ni un minuto en incorporarlos. Su hermana, bastante silenciosa con muy buenas habilidades de observación, estaba a la par con su hermano, era un año menor que Julian, criada para ser buen soldado igual que el chico, ya había participado en operaciones de inteligencia con los Five 0, usando sus encantos, ya que a pesar de todo su entrenamiento, podía ser tan encantadora como letal, contaba ya con varios admiradores en la policía de Honolulu, por lo que aprovechaba la situación para beneficio de su equipo, y el suyo propio. Ambos excelentes elementos en el equipo.

A pesar de la preocupación que tenía Danny, no podía dejar de observar a su hermana y al recién llegado, si hubiese sido por él, se habría sentado entre Jane y Julian para marcar territorio como macho alfa, pero debía comandar la operación. Claro que Lori era otra cosa que le llamaba la atención, sus celos debían guardarse ya que necesitaba contar con todo el equipo y la rubia aun pertenecía al grupo muy a su pesar, Catherine era otra historia, a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de que la morena se hubiese follado a su novio en todas las formas posibles, había actuado muy comprensivamente cuando Steve le revelo todo, fue de hecho la primera en saber, mucho antes que Kono.

-Steve estará bien- le consoló la morena, poniendo su mano en la pierna del rubio-Él sabe cuidarse.

-Lo que me temo es que descubrieran su kriptonita-respondió sonriendo tristemente.

….

Steve levanto la cabeza, esta vez estaba en una habitación que pareció ser una sala de operaciones, lo cual pudo observar ya que no tenía la venda puesta esta vez. Ya no estaba en la silla si no que amarrado a una camilla, con una lámpara de quirófano frente a su rostro, por suerte para él estaba apagada.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían inyectado, temía un poco que si sobrevivía, alguno de aquellos pinchazos le afectara a futuro.

La voz deformada hablo nuevamente.

-McGarrett, muy pronto conocerás tu destino.

-Creo que has visto demasiado Saw- dijo lanzando una carcajada.

-Te recomiendo que no te burles-respondió la extraña voz a la distancia.

Mientras la lámpara se encendía frente a su cara, sin permitirle ver al que se acercaba.

-Eres solo un maldito cobarde que no sabe nada de mí.

-Claro que lo sé-respondió la voz desconocida-Tú me darás todo lo que quiero.

Steve trato de distinguir la figura que le hablaba, forzando sus ojos a la luz que parecía quemarle.

-¡¿Qué diablos te hice?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?!-pregunto a gritos forzando sus ataduras-¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrar tu asqueroso rostro!

-Todo a su tiempo Steve McGarrett.

Iba a contestarle cuando un choque eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo, no lo suficiente como para matarlo, pero si para provocarle convulsiones.

-Ten paciencia soldadito-dijo acercando su rostro al oído del marine que estaba reponiéndose del shock- Ya verás llegar tu futuro.

Pronto lo dejo solo, atado a la camilla apagando toda luz del lugar. Steve se quedó desolado, pensando en cómo librarse de aquella trampa y tratando de entender quién era su captor, cuando una idea cruzo su mente "Tú me darás todo lo que quiero". Había escuchado anteriormente aquella frase, y trato de recordar donde, pero estaba cansado, no estaba seguro de cuantas horas llevaba atado en aquel lugar.

Todo lo que podía animarle pero a la vez entristecerle, era recordar a Danny.

…

Todo el Five 0 incluyendo a Cat y a Jane se bajaron frente a una comisaria en New York, el viaje fue largo y casi silencioso, la única parada había sido por café y algo de comer.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana, y habían conseguido un lugar donde trabajar y algo de apoyo gracias a la gestión del Gobernador con el alcalde de New York, quien gustoso les entrego respaldo y medios para rescatar a McGarrett.

Uno de los detectives les guio a una sala no era muy grande pero tenía una mesa, sillas y un monitor, no era mucho pero era un buen comienzo. Kono y Samanta comenzaron a sacar cosas de sus maletines, mientras Chin y Cat preparaban municiones. Julián y Lori entraban y salían con cosas desde la van.

Jane preparo mucho café mientras hablaba con su Capitán, diciéndole en lo que se encontraba.

Danny marcaba una y otra vez en un mapa el punto donde se habían llevado a Steve, lo único que le consolaba era que su madre solo tenía un parche en la frente y que su amado Seal era capaz de sobrevivir a situaciones extremas, aunque el solo pensar en el sufrimiento de su compañero le producía un horrible nudo en la garganta y unas patéticas ganas de llorar. Debía ser fuerte para rescatar al hombre que amaba y eso era más poderoso que cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder en aquel momento.

Se prometió a si mismo que lo rescataría con vida y que lo convertiría en su esposo, para no volver a separarse nunca y vivir para siempre feliz en aquella isla infectada de piñas.

Cat lo saca de su ensueño, llevándolo de un brazo a un rincón levemente apartado, ya que el lugar no era tan grande.

-Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y necesites.

-Muchas gracias Cat, yo… lamento mucho como se dieron las cosas tú estabas en una relación con Steve…

-La única relación de Steve desde que lo conozco ha sido contigo, desde que te conocí supe que no podía competir contigo. Además Steve es mi amigo, y él siempre fue sincero conmigo, nunca prometió nada y yo tampoco se lo pedí. Solo tome lo que él me ofrecía. Somos gente de armas Danny, nunca nos comprometemos porque sabemos que en cualquier momento no estaremos aquí. Pero te aseguro que él olvido eso por estar contigo.

-Has sido demasiado buena y te lo agradezco. Si puedo hacer algo por ti alguna vez.

-No te preocupes, en algún momento tomare tu palabra. Ahora vamos que Steve nos necesita.

Cerraron la conversación con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, si de algo podía darse cuenta Danny era que la castaña amaba a Steve más de lo que decía, pero a la vez no era egoísta por dejarlo ser feliz.

Antes de que pudiera seguir a la castaña, Lori le esperaba, pero en vez de quedarse con Danny en aquel rincón lo agarro y lo llevo al baño.

-¿Qué te sucede mujer? –dijo el rubio arreglándose la ropa.

-Esto es una tregua Williams, después de rescatarlo me iré lejos.

-Te lo agradezco-respondió tratando de parecer sincero.

-Vamos, no es necesario que mientas. Lo único más molesto que eso, es que no me lo dijeran a tiempo.

-Te lo intento decir en varias ocasiones, pero no escuchaste.

-Eso ya no importa. Lo único importante ahora es traerlo con vida.

Danny se quedó tieso, la rubia estaba en lo cierto, con sus estúpidos celos solo estaba olvidando lo importante, la abrazo dándole en silencio su perdón.

-Pueden salir de ahí de una vez, Danny hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-dijo la voz de Kono al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, saldré de aquí ahora.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con Johnny Connors, la última persona que esperaba tener allí en aquel momento.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudar.

-Gracias pero ya tengo suficiente ayuda.

Salió del baño a toda prisa y comenzó nuevamente a mirar los jodidos mapas, tratando de ignorar a su ex compañero.

-Por favor Danny, sigo siendo tu amigo ¿verdad?

-No Johnny, no lo somos desde que abusaste de tu poder con Steve.

Todos los que estaban allí salieron sin que nadie se lo dijera, pero de verdad el ambiente estaba extraño y quisieron dejarlos solos.

-¿Algún ex de tu hermano?-pregunto Kono a Jane.

-No exactamente, fue su mejor amigo pero creo que aún tiene intenciones con Daniel. Nunca se rinde.

-Eso lo hace un sospechoso-agrego Chin- No me da buena espina.

-Entonces es mejor tenerlo cerca-agrego Julian.

-Me gusta como piensas-respondió Jane mirando al joven, que se giró sonrojado mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

-Entro en la apuesta-susurro Kono a su primo.

-50 a que ligan esta semana.

-100 a que se ligan en algún descuido.

-¿Disculpen?-pregunto Jane.

-Nada, será mejor que entremos entonces a ayudar.

Kono entro primero, interrumpiendo los gritos de Danny.

-Bien ¿Johnny verdad? Ayúdanos, quédate con nosotros.

-¿De qué hablas Kono?-dijo Danny mirándola con furia.

-El conoce la zona, y nunca esta demás tener gente para ayudar. Además no sabemos con cuánta gente cuenta el enemigo ¿Verdad?

-Vamos amigo, hemos trabajado antes. Podemos dejar ciertas cosas de lado por el bien común.

Danny se cruzó de brazos, miro a Kono y asintió.

-Bien. Estas adentro.

-H50-


	16. Esto es la bomba

_**Me guste o no estoy al menos a dos capítulos de terminar esta historia, que me ha hecho conocer gente genial con quien compartir una afición. Les aseguro que no será la última historia. **_

_**Han sido preciosas todas: más de 4500 vistas hacen mi corazón muy feliz y me hacen sentir casi como una mala imitación de escritora, pero orgullosa de que se interesaran en mi historia.**_

_**Hawaii Five 0 no me pertenece, si fuese así estaría disfrutando los beneficios económicos de la seria y disfrutaría una larga y feliz estancia en Hawái. **_

_**Ahora el capítulo:**_

**Esto es la bomba**

Casi a las siete de la mañana luego de beber litros de café y deliciosas rosquillas que compro Jane, lograron tener un punto donde empezar a buscar. Se dividieron en grupos, Jane y Chin, Kono y Danny, Lori y Johnny, Samanta y Julian, Catherine se quedó en la comisaria encargada de la comunicación y de los satélites que marcaban la señal del móvil de Steve.

Danny se subió a la patrulla voluntariamente en el asiento del copiloto, estaba agotado, tanto que no tenía ni ganas de discutir por quien conducía.

-¿Me explicarías ahora tu insistencia para que mi ex compañero que parece odiar a Steve se quedara a ayudarnos?

-Pues acabas de responderte tu solo Danny. El tipo me parece sospechoso. ¿Alguna historia con él?

-Fuimos compañeros, me apoyo durante mi divorcio. No mucho.

-Vamos, algo más debe haber pasado.

-mmm… pues se comportó mal con Steve, pero nada grave, solo son celos.

-¿Solo son celos? Has sido capaz de golpear gente solo por decirle idiota a tu novio y ahora no puedes pensar mal. Eres extraño.

-¿Quién te dijo que no le di un golpe? Y por pensar mal, es la razón de que no quisiera dejarlo participar.

-¿Nunca escuchaste ten a tus amigos cerca y tus enemigos más cerca?

-¿Y tú nunca escuchaste que no le des información a tu enemigo? Si él estuviera involucrado, lo que menos quisiera es que sepa que información tenemos.

-Tienes un punto-respondió Kono- Pero aun así me gustaría vigilarlo.

-Haz lo que quieras. Ahora solo quiero encontrar a Steve.

Partieron rumbo al norte de Nueva York, Kono conducía mientras Danny miraba en su GPS algún punto que titilara, la única pista que tenían era donde se había apagado el móvil de Steve, por lo cual se dirigían a ese lugar. Casi a la media hora después encontraron el lugar, estaban rodeados de edificios abandonados y basureros.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Kono.

-Pues lejos de Sex and The City.

-Según este aparato, este el lugar donde debe estar el móvil, tú busca allí y yo voy por este lado.

Buscaron en los alrededores, incluso Danny entro a un basurero para ver si encontraba algo.

-¿Cat estas segura de que este es el lugar?-pregunto Danny.

-Sí, pero creo que está en un edificio o dentro de algo.

El rubio miro a su alrededor buscando algo aparte de un basurero.

-Espera, hay un auto abandonado. Kono acércate.

La isleña miro por la ventana, y luego abrió la puerta mirando bajo los asientos.

-¡Danny!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo dos noticias, una buena, una mala. La buena, encontré el móvil de Steve.

-¿Y la mala?- dijo acercándose.

-Está conectada a una bomba que se activó al abrir la puerta del carro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto queda?

-Cinco minutos, es mejor correr-respondió la isleña.

-Si explota no podremos verificar el GPS.

-Llama a Julian, él debe poder ayudarte-dijo Kono.

-Llámalo tú, entrare a ver la bomba.

-¿Samanta? Encontramos el móvil, lo malo es que lo unieron a una bomba. ¿Sabes cómo desarmar una?

-Envíame una foto.

La isleña obedeció, Samanta y su hermano le dieron analizaron la fotografía.

-No puedes sacar el móvil completo sin hacer explotar todo, pero puedes quitar el GPS, sin activarla-dijo Julian.

-Bien solo dime como.

-Si no lo logras, saldré con tu hermana- dijo Julian.

-Me gusta como piensas, eres valiente. Ahora si lo logro, te dejare hacerlo sin interponerme y dándote mi permiso, ahora ayúdame.

-Trato hecho. Lo que debes hacer es conectarle una batería externa, evitara que se apague mientras quitas la batería y retiras el chip.

-Bien, ahora dime como lo conecto.

-A la batería de un vehículo.

-Solo quedan 2 minutos no creo que alcance.

-¿Tienes un cargador usb para auto?

-Kono.

-Lo tengo.

Hicieron lo que Julian les indico, lograron sacar el chip, pero solo quedaban 10 segundos y debieron esconderse tras un basurero mientras el vehículo exploto, no sufrieron daño.

-Llama al 911-pidió Danny- ¿Julian?

-¿Si jefe?

-Si ella acepta yo acepto, ahora los necesito aquí a la brevedad-corto la llamada y marco el número de Catherine- Tengo el chip de Steve, ahora dile a todos que los quiero aquí.

-Bien yo le aviso a los demás.

Pusieron el chip en una Tablet y verificaron el último lugar donde había estado encendido el GPS, era unas cuadras más allá del lugar de la bomba. Mientras los bomberos apagaban el vehículo, iban llegando los demás del Five 0. Jane y Chin llegaron primero, Lori llego sola.

-¿Dónde está Johnny?- pregunto el rubio.

-Recibió una llamada, me dijo que era de su precinto y se fue.

-Catherine, necesito que verifiques la última llamada que recibió Connors en su móvil.

-Hecho.

Julian bajo de la van junto a su hermana, se dirigió con una sonrisa adonde estaba Danny y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Jane.

-Jefe…

-Julian, no es el momento, pero un trato es un trato. La bomba no me exploto encima y soy un hombre de palabra. Ahora el resto es cosa tuya.

Antes de que el soldado se acercara a Jane, Danny le tomo del brazo.

-Te di mi palabra, pero ahora no es el momento, cuando Steve este sano y salvo podrás hacer tu jugada.

-Como usted diga jefe.

-Danny-dijo la lejana voz de Cat.

-Dime.

-La última llamada que recibió tu ex compañero, estaba encriptado y se recibió desde una IP privada.

-¿Pudiste ver a quien pertenecía?

-A un hotel en Manhattan.

-Jane y Julian, sigan las instrucciones de Catherine y vayan al hotel. Quiero saber quién es. Tengan cuidado.

Los muchachos se subieron a la van con rumbo a Manhattan, mientras Kono, observaba.

-¿Estás seguro de enviarlos juntos?

-Son adultos, tendrán que priorizar.

-Sí que te ha cambiado Steve.

-Creo que lo que me ha cambiado es la situación. Cat…

-¿Si Danny?

-Supongo que sabes donde esta Johnny.

-Más cerca de lo que tú crees.

Casi una hora después, recorriendo las calles cercanas al coche bomba el móvil de Danny sonó.

-Hermano-dijo la voz de Jane al otro lado de la línea.

-Dime Jane ¿Qué averiguaste?

-Encontramos el hotel, y logramos que no dieran una foto del hombre que estaba en ese cuarto. Te la estoy enviando.

-Bien, déjame ver… ¡Demonios! No puede ser…

Steve seguía en su posición, inmovilizado sobre la camilla, cada esfuerzo que hacia un fuerte golpe de corriente le sacudía violentamente, decidió dejar de luchar, en algún momento los trasladarían y esa sería su oportunidad, pero ahora lo importante era sobrevivir.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, trato de levantar cuidadosamente la cabeza para observar a los visitantes, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que uno de los recién llegados era su archienemigo Wo Fat y el del pasamontañas.

-Buenos días McGarrett, podría decir que es un gusto verte, pero mentiría.

-Lo mismo para ti, me levantaría a matarte, pero como vez no estoy en mi mejor día.

-Y no volverás a tener ningún día mejor.

El chino se acercó al de pasamontañas.

-Me sorprende que no quieras dinero por él, vale mucho.

-Solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vida para siempre.

-No te preocupes, luego que me diga lo que necesito, será eliminado.

Siguieron revisando las calles, aunque Danny estaba agotado, parecía haber recobrado sus fuerzas al darse cuenta de que quien estaba tras todo eso eran su viejo amigo y Wo Fat. Catherine analizaba a través del satélite los edificios abandonados buscando muestras de calor que pudieran indicarles donde se encontraba encerrado Steve. La morena había hecho algunos análisis a otros edificios, pero solo habían encontrado algunos indigentes protegiéndose del frio.

-Danny, creo que esta vez encontré a Steve, si miras a tu derecha, hay un viejo hospital abandonado.

-¿Crees que estés en lo correcto esta vez?

-Detecto señales de móviles, hasta donde se los indigentes no tienen.

-¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos que enviar a alguien adentro primero-dijo Danny.

-Lo de los indigentes me ha dado una idea. Samanta ven.

-¿Si Kono?

-Eres la novata, te toca disfrazarte.

-Por supuesto-dijo alejándose rumbo al auto donde estaba Chin.

-Haz disfrutado eso- dijo el rubio riendo.

-No sabes cuánto.

El grupo se dividió ocultándose de la vista de posibles guardias que estuvieran vigilando. Le dieron las últimas instrucciones a Samanta, quien vestida de pordiosera se introdujo en el edificio. Llevaba un micrófono oculto entre sus harapos y un arma guardada estratégicamente en un lugar poco accesible a manoseos. Luego fueron avanzando a unos metros más atrás de ella.

-Hasta el momento no veo a nadie, voy subiendo al segundo piso…

-Bien cualquier cosa que veas solo di las palabras mágicas…

-Sí, jefe. Esperen creo que veo algo…

-Sammy…

Solo se empezaron a oír murmullos y la voz de Samanta pidiendo alojamiento.

-Tengo frio, necesito un lugar donde quedarme.

-Hay más lugares afuera, vete -dijo la voz desconocida.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Connors acercándose-¿Quién es ella?

-Una mendiga, quiere refugiarse del frio-dijo uno de los hombres.

El hombre la observo, la chica iba muy sucia, y con una peluca asquerosa, con buena luz habría sido fácil reconocerla.

-Toma, aquí tienes diez dólares, ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta.

-Gracias señor-dijo la chica fingiendo la voz-Es usted un alma caritativa. Debería haber más personas como usted.

Al escuchar las palabras el Five 0 subió cuidadosamente las escaleras, sorprendiendo a los tres tipos. Samanta saco su pistola y apunto a uno de los tipos mientras Chin, encañonaba al otro con su escopeta.

Johnny huyo seguido de Jane y Lori. Mientras Danny entro al pabellón quirúrgico donde había estado Steve, al encontrarlo vacío, salió nuevamente al pasillo.

El ex compañero de Danny fue tacleado por Julian quien le esposo y le obligo a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás. Jane y Lori, revisaron si había más gente.

-Cada minuto me estas cayendo mejor Julian-dijo el rubio tomando de la camisa a Connors- Ahora me vas a decir dónde demonios esta Steve.

-Está fuera de nuestra vida y es todo lo que importa.

Danny le dio un duro golpe en la nariz, haciéndolo sangrar y perder el equilibrio.

-Te lo repetiré una vez mas ¿Dónde está Steve?

-El chino se lo llevo.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, ni me importa.-Connors escupió sangre en el suelo y miro desafiante al rubio- ¿No ves que es nuestra oportunidad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya nada se interpone, podemos estar juntos.

-¿Acaso te estas oyendo? Nosotros no tenemos nada, nunca lo tuvimos ni lo tendremos jamás.

-Danny-interrumpió Kono-encontramos algo.

El rubio siguió a su compañera, encontrando una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto.

-¿Quién es?

-Es una mujer vestida de mucama francesa.

-¿Bromeas?-dijo Danny- Tengo que verlo… ¡Oh cielos!

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, es Norah Roberts, fue mi novia en secundaria, y es la abogada que llevaba el caso por el que vine a Jersey.

-Me parece familiar esto.

-¿Ver un cadáver? Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Max y tu amiguito el geek.

-No me refiero a eso. El traje de mucama, las manos amarradas con un nudo marinero y el cuello quebrado.

-Es igual al caso por el que vine. Pero el acusado está en la cárcel… a no ser…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Como he sido tan imbécil-dijo el rubio tomándose la cabeza con las manos-Todo calza. Llama a la policía dile que necesitamos al forense.

-Bien.

Danny se dirigió nuevamente donde su equipo tenia a Johnny y los secuestradores amarrados. Se dirigió furioso a Connors quien aún tenía sangre en la nariz.

-Tú fuiste ¿verdad? Me engañaste para que volviera a trabajar.

-Tenías que hacerlo, yo quería sacarte de aquel agujero donde te metió la perra esa. Solo quería lo mejor para ti.

-Falseaste información, me hiciste acusar a un hombre inocente.

-Sabes que no es inocente, miraste su historial.

-Sí, lo hice, pero nada que dijera delitos sexuales, ni homicidio. Solo tenía un par de robos, y de veinte años antes. Era padre de familia y yo le arruine su vida por tu culpa.

-Era un maldito alcohólico que golpeaba a su mujer.

-Su mujer declaro que nunca le puse una mano encima y su hija lo adoraba, tanto que aún lo va a ver a la cárcel. ¿Por qué mataste a Norah?

-Porque me fastidio-respondió fríamente.

-Déjame adivinar. Encontró pruebas en tu contra.

El castaño se quedó callado, mirando duramente a Danny. El rubio apretaba su puño mientras caminaba alrededor del hombre que estaba atado y de rodillas en el suelo.

-Te lo preguntare una última vez. ¿Dónde demonios se llevó Wo Fat a Steve?

-¡Por mí que se lo lleve al infierno!

Danny no soporto más y le dio una patada en el estómago botándolo al suelo. Jane le detuvo de seguir, mientras Connors se revolcaba en el suelo riéndose.

-Quiero un abogado. Tal vez puedas traer a la que viste de mucama en la otra habitación jaja jaja.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-dijo tratando de lanzarse sobre él.

Jane le llevo al otro lado de la habitación, a lo lejos se oían llegar los vehículos policiales, mientras la pequeña rubia trataba de calmar a su hermano, Samanta aun vestida con harapos se les acerco.

-Se dónde pueden estar, logre sacarle algo de información a uno de sus cómplices.

-¿Si? ¿Dónde?

-Dijo que escucho que Wo Fat se dirigía al puente de Brooklyn.

-Bien, vamos en camino-dijo Kono calmando la situación.

Luego de entregar a las autoridades a Johnny y sus cómplices, el equipo se puso en marcha a toda prisa, incluso consiguió un helicóptero que les llevaría más rápidamente pero para abordarlo debían llegar a Manhattan. Chin iba con Danny en el auto, quien iba demasiado callado para parecer normal.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy a kilómetros de estar bien. Siento que explotare en cualquier momento. Tengo la cabeza echa mierda. Lo único que quiero es recuperar a Steve y volver a Hawái.

-Sí que estas mal-dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que es el cansancio-su móvil sonó- Dime Cat.

-Encontré a Steve.

-¿Estas bromeando?


	17. El Comienzo del Fin Parte I

_**Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, he logrado finalmente terminar esta historia. Que me ha hecho conocer gente genial, con quien compartir una afición. Y además ir mejorando mi manera de escribir.**_

_**Debo reconocer que siempre supe como terminaría, pero no como encausaría todas las situaciones para llegar adonde yo sabía que debía llegar. Fue un camino demasiado largo, recorrido con emoción, lagunas mentales y épocas de total sequia mental. Lo cual ha sido todo un logro pero además una tremenda satisfacción.**_

_**Estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo, que probablemente este para la próxima semana, más que nada para darle cierre a algunas cosas que no quise meter de lleno en la historia. **_

_**Ya saben acepto tomatazos, cartas de odio, felicitaciones, sugerencias y comentarios y sobre todo feliz de recibir su cariño.**_

_**Disclaimer: McDanno y compañía no me pertenece, una lástima, porque de ser así, estaría en Hawái bailando ula con un Blue Hawái y rodeada de piñas.**_

_**Ahora sin más preámbulos la primera parte del final de esta historia:**_

**El comienzo del fin Parte I**

Día lluvioso en Manhattan, el café estaba casi desierto. Solo había una persona sentada frente a una taza humeante, levanto la vista al ver al recién llegado pararse a su lado.

-Pensé que no llegarías-dijo Connors sin levantar la cabeza.

-No deberías tomarte tantas confianzas con un desconocido-Respondió Wo Fat-Revísenlo.

Los dos guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban, tomaron al moreno de los hombros y lo revisaron minuciosamente, quitándole la cartera y dándosela a su jefe.

-Johnatan Connors, detective –leyó la identificación. Wo Fat lo miro serio- ¿Crees que saldrás con vida de aquí?

Los hombres comenzaron a arrastrarlo

-Tengo algo que tú quieres, a cambio de algo que yo quiero-dijo tratando de resistirse.

-No creo que puedas tener algo que a mí me interese –Se levantó de la silla les hizo un gesto a sus hombres y se dio la vuelta rumbo a la puerta.

-¡Se dónde está Steve McGarrett!

Wo Fat se detuvo sin mirarle.

-Yo también.

-No está en Hawaii, sino en Jersey.

El chino se detuvo. Se giró levantando su mano para que sus matones dejaran al hombre.

-Espero que no sea una broma.

-No lo es, vino de visita a ver a su familia a Jersey.

-Bien, podemos negociar. Dime que quieres.

-Que te deshagas de McGarrett, o que hagas lo que quieras con él. Necesito que lo alejes de algo que quiero.

-¿No quieres dinero?

-No me interesa el dinero, solo quiero que desaparezca.

-Bien, me interesa. Ahora antes de cerrar el trato quiero saber cómo me encontraste.

-Tengo mis métodos, soy un detective después de todo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Wo Fat sonrió fríamente y se alejó de Connors dejándolo terminar su café. Se alejó junto a sus hombres no sin antes dejarle un móvil descartable programado con un número para ubicarle.

-Llámame cuando sepas donde estará, y tengas un plan para entregármelo.

-¿Cómo que lo encontraste?

-No exactamente, pero sé dónde debe estar, según una cámara de tránsito, lo subieron a una camioneta que se dirigía a Brooklyn.

-Pensé que dijiste que lo habías encontrado.

-Fue lo último que pude captar con las cámaras satelitales, estoy pidiendo ayuda con cámaras de tránsito y algo de hackeo en las grabaciones de los móviles de los turistas.

-Es la primera vez que no me siento terrible por usar los métodos fuera de la ley de Steve. Avísame si encuentras algo.

Bajaron del vehículo en la estación donde debía haber llegado el helicóptero un rato antes que ellos. Necesitaba interrogar a Connors y lograr algo más de información antes de reunirse con los demás en las afueras de Brooklyn.

-¿Ya han traído a Connors? –pregunto Danny en la recepción del precinto.

-Perdón, ¿a quién?

-Johnatan Connors, sospechoso del asesinato de las mucamas –dijo sospechoso con bastante ironía- Lo traían en un helicóptero.

-Aquí no ha llegado ningún helicóptero.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas de broma? –pregunto sin contenerse.

Chin le tomo el brazo, retirándolo del viejo policía de la recepción.

-Enviamos un helicóptero con tres sospechosos de secuestro, deberían haber llegado hace un rato.

-No ha llegado ningún helicóptero, se lo repito. Si han enviado alguno puede haber sido a otro lugar, el clima está comenzando a enfriarse y no se permiten carreras muy largas. Prueben en otro precinto.

Danny se tomaba la cabeza, camino rápidamente hasta la oficina que les habían asignado para hablar con Catherine.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí. Te iba a llamar para decirte que perdí todo rastro del helicóptero hace menos de 5 minutos, no deben estar lejos.

-Debiste hacerlo apenas lo perdiste acabo de hacer el loco preguntando por él. De seguro que Connors tienes más cómplices.

-Lo siento, pero estoy sola en esto y no puedo hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo- admitió la morena.

-¿No puedes hacer más cosas al mismo tiempo? Mientras yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo, probablemente Wo Fat ya haya sacado a Steve en un submarino o quizás que -dijo desesperado el rubio.

-Danny cálmate la culpa no es de Catherine.

-No puedo calmarme, no sé qué hacer, ni por donde partir.

-Déjame ayudar un poco aquí…

El isleño tomo una de las computadoras, tipeo un rato y finalmente sonrió.

-El helicóptero fue abandonado cerca de Queens. Según las cámaras de transito tomaron un vehículo hacia el sur.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunto el rubio asombrado.

-No eres el único que sale con sus compañeros de trabajo.

-No me digas que tú… -le miro asombrado.

-Para tu asombro era una chica, una versión de Steve en pequeño. No funciono y se trasladó aquí. Seguimos siendo amigos. Pero si le dices a Malia… tú y yo no lo seremos más. Ahora vamos tengo la ubicación del GPS en el móvil, se la daremos al Teniente Green para que él y sus hombres los detengan.

-Gracias Chin… Lo siento Cat –dijo Danny al salir del lugar, no la miro dejo la puerta cerrada.

Steve despertó sintiendo el aroma al mar, sus años de entrenamiento en la marina dejaron huella en sus instintos, como si el agua lo llamara. Podía saber con precisión hacia qué punto cardinal se podían dirigir, el sentido de orientación nunca le había fallado.

Estaba muy golpeado, Wo Fat insistió con su cantaleta "¿Dónde está Shelbourne?" todo el rato, parecía que aún no terminaba de convencerse de que Steve no averiguo mucho de aquella historia. No sabía que lo único que el Seal quería durante los últimos meses era recuperar una vida entre comillas normal junto a Danny.

A pesar de la oscuridad y el movimiento, estaba seguro de que su compañero daría con él, rescatándolo finalmente. Trato de prestar atención a cualquier ruido que pudiese darle una pista de gente en el lugar, o de una ubicación precisa. Estaba agotado, pero se mantuvo firme. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue el ruido de un motor. No podía estar equivocado; se encontraba bajo el agua.

-H50—

Pd: la segunda parte viene este sábado.


	18. El Comienzo Del Fin Parte II

_**Tengo demasiada pena pero ya debía terminar, antes de dejarlas a tod s sin saber cómo solucionar este lio de fic. Les agradezco infinitamente a los que leyeron, que dejaron un rewiew, o que leyeron algo no les gusto y huyeron como el diablo a las cruces.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado; aún no se si escribiré otro fic, pero esta historia merece un epilogo que espero sea extraído de mi cabeza prontamente.**_

_**Disclaimer: McDanno y compañía no me pertenece, una lástima, porque de ser así, estaría en Hawái bailando ula con un Blue Hawái y rodeada de piñas.**_

_**Ahora sin más preámbulos la segunda parte y final de esta historia:**_

**El comienzo del fin Parte II**

-Danny, debes estar preparado para lo peor –dijo Chin conduciendo- Sabemos de lo que es capaz Wo Fat.

El rubio le miro con odio, en el fondo ya lo estaba haciendo. Pero la secreta esperanza de encontrar a su novio vivo era muy fuerte.

-Si no lo encuentro vivo, sé que encontrare a Connors y a Wo Fat y los desollare. Ni siquiera me importa podrirme en la cárcel o que me den pena de muerte, al menos habré me vengado.

Chin guardo silencio, después de todo el sería capaz de cualquier cosa si alguien tocaba a los que amaba, comenzando por Malia y siguiendo por Kono.

El teléfono interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se vivía en aquel auto.

_-Señor, estamos en el puerto- hablo Julian._

-¿Alguna pista de Wo Fat y sus hombres?

_-No exactamente._

-¿De qué hablas?

_-Ningún bote ha salido de aquí, según las cámaras llegaron a este lugar. Pero no hay pistas que indiquen que aun estén aquí._

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo el rubio golpeando sus puños.

_-Pero tengo otras noticias. Nos informaron que detuvieron a su ex compañero y uno de sus cómplices. Dicen que hay un herido._

-¿Sabes quién es el herido?

_-No señor. _

-Vale, vamos cerca. Avísame cualquier cosa.

_-Sí señor._

-Y Julian… cuida a mi hermanita.

_-Como diga señor… -respondió nervioso- Cambio y fuera._

_Danny quedo mirando el móvil._

_-Parece ser el mal de los Williams el interés por los Seals._

_-Cállate –dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa._

_El aparato volvió a sonar. Danny contesto sin mirar siquiera._

_-¿Dime Julian?_

_-Lamento informarte que no soy Julian –dijo la voz con acento oriental al otro lado de la línea._

_-¡Maldito! Devuélveme a Steve._

_-Lo hare, solo debes encontrarlo._

_-¿Quieres algo a cambio? –dijo el rubio desafiante._

_-La verdad es que no quiero nada, lo que me entregaron no me sirvió. _

_-¡Eres un hijo de perra!_

_-Encuentre lo que es suyo Detective. Pero le advierto que volveré cuando su noviecito sepa quién es Shelbourne, se lo aseguro. Pero hágalo pronto, porque puede quedarse sin aliento._

_-¡Escúchame bien maldito bastardo! ¡Si dañaste a Steve te juro que...! ¿Hola? ¿Hola?_

_-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Que debo encontrar a Steve, que me lo devolvió –contesto aun sorprendido._

_-¿Dijo si está vivo?_

_-Eso me dio a entender._

_-Cat, ¿Cat me escuchas?_

_-Si Daniel, aquí estoy ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Avísales a todos que busquen en la costa, hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario. El maldito abandono a Steve a su suerte._

_Detrás de Catherine se escuchó un susurro, la morena tardo en responder._

_-¿Sigues ahí?_

_-Sí, continúo aquí, pero me acaban de informar que los detenidos del helicóptero son los cómplices de Connors mas el piloto y el que los custodiaba, los han detenido. Pero no hay rastros de Johnny._

_-Eso ya no importa. Solo avisa que busquen, nosotros vamos en camino._

_Mientras tanto en el muelle, Kono, los hermanos Julian y Samanta, Lori y Jane, comenzaron a dividirse el perímetro en parejas, o al menos eso decidieron Jane y Julian. _

_Mientras las demás acompañadas de un par de hombres de fuerzas especiales trataban de peinar la zona._

_-Hemos revisado cada bote, caja y basurero de este lugar-dijo la pequeña rubia fastidiada con su rifle en la mano._

_-Y seguiremos revisando cada piedra si es necesario._

_-Que fastidio. Todo por ese psicópata ex compañero de Daniel._

_-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a los psicópatas si quieres ser policía –dijo el joven mirando adentro de una oficina abandonada._

_-Tendremos que ampliar el perímetro._

_-Lo haremos cuando llegue el jefe._

_-Cuando termine esta pesadilla, me tomare vacaciones._

_-¿Te apetece ir a un lugar cálido? –dijo Julian tratando de no darle importancia._

_-¿Me estas invitando a Hawái?_

_-Podría ser…_

_-Ni siquiera se tu apellido –respondió ocultando su sonrojo._

_-Evans, mi nombre es Julian Alexander Evans -dijo estirando su mano._

_-Jane Marie Williams. Creo que mis padres no entendieron la ironía de mi nombre-respondió ella estrechándole la mano, que parecía que ninguno quería soltarse._

_-Ahí viene tu hermano –dijo el chico alejándose mientras soltaba su mano de a poco._

_Danny y Chin bajaron de la patrulla prestada, acercándose a los muchachos que trataban de disimular la situación._

_-¿Han encontrado algo?_

_-Nada señor, y hemos buscado en toda la zona._

_-¡Demonios! Pronto va a empezar a oscurecerse y probablemente nieve. Necesitamos encontrarlo._

_-¿Wo Fat te dijo alguna cosa más? ¿Algo que nos pueda dar una pista, quizás?–pregunto Chin._

_-Me dijo que lo buscara, y que tratara de encontrarlo pronto, porque podía quedarse sin aliento._

_En ese momento llegaron al lugar Samanta, Kono y Lori._

_-¿Sin aliento? Tal vez no esté en un bote o en el muelle…-dijo Kono._

_-Puede estar en un subterráneo –agrego Samanta._

_-Esto casi no tiene estructura es solo madera y grandes pilares…_

_-Puede estar bajo el agua…-dijo sin pensar Lori._

_Todos le miraron extraño. _

_-Tienes razón… puede ser… no es descabellado… Wo Fat dijo que se podía quedar sin aliento… puede que lo tenga bajo el agua con un tanque de oxígeno…-dijo el rubio moviéndose nerviosamente._

_-O en una nave, o en un bote hundido -agrego Julian._

_Danny llamo a Cat, rápidamente mientras se acercó a la orilla del muelle, tratando de divisar algo._

_-Catherine, por favor necesito que veas con los satélites, si hay algún cuerpo en el agua, o un bote o una maldita caja lo suficientemente grande para que caiga mi neandertal en esta zona._

_-Estoy rastreando con detectores de calor, si hay algo en la zona. De preferencia más grande que Nemo… Detecto un leve pulso de calor pero es débil… está a aproximadamente 50 metros al sur de donde están… y sumergido a unos 20 metros… parece ser un bote… espera es un Batiscafo… _

_-¿Un qué? –pregunto Danny._

_-Un submarino pequeño, y no creo que le quede mucho aire._

_-Solo dime como lo sacamos de allí –pregunto desesperado._

_-Deja que llamo a unos amiguitos…_

_Todo el grupo corrió al lugar que les indico Catherine, acercándose a la orilla viendo si podían distinguir algo. Danny se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba para el frio, las cosas que tenía en los bolsillos y finalmente el chaleco antibalas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones, el rubio se lanzó al agua. _

_Nado desafiando el frio, pero no pudo llegar lejos. Antes de los diez metros el frio le calo los huesos y le obligo a subir nuevamente._

_-Eres un idiota Daniel -Dijo su hermana con una manta en sus manos- Sale de ahí de una vez, que la ayuda viene llegando._

_Apunto a un bote de la guardia costera, que se acercaba bastante rápido. Ayudaron a su compañero a salir de las frías aguas y lo cubrieron con la manta, trataron de obligarlo a sacarse la ropa mojada, pero solo lograron que se enfureciera. Un hombre uniformado, de unos cuarenta bien conservados años, de pelo oscuro y ojos cafés, casi del tamaño de Steve._

_-¿Sargento Williams? –Saludo el recién llegado._

_-Sí, soy yo –dijo el empapado rubio, aguantando el castañeo de sus dientes._

_-Comandante Jones, y estos son mis hombres –apunto a sus acompañantes-La teniente Rollins me indico que necesitan mi ayuda._

_-Sí señor. El Teniente Comandante Steve McGarrett fue secuestrado y creemos que puede estar en una nave al menos a unos 20 metros de profundidad._

_-Bien mis hombres son buzos experimentados, engancharan la nave a la grúa del barco que ve ahí. Y lo sacaremos._

_-Tenemos imagen señor –dijo uno de los hombres mirando una pantalla- Efectivamente es un batiscafo, no mide más de 10 metros. _

_-¿En cuánto tiempo pueden sacarlo de allí? –pregunto Kono._

_-No tardaremos mucho, ahora déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo._

_El grupo dejo espacio al Comandante Jones y sus hombres, mientras le daban café a Danny y le ayudaban a ponerse ropas secas. La policía llego como apoyo para alejar a los mirones que nunca faltaban. _

_El Detective no quiso alejarse, estaba desesperado. Miraba continuamente el reloj, desesperado porque cada minuto que tardaban, era uno menos de oxígeno para su compañero._

_Los hombres de Jones se enfundaron en sus trajes de neopreno, tomaron sus tanques y saltaron al agua, para hacer el primer reconocimiento._

_Al menos cinco minutos después emergieron, se acercaron a su oficial. Quien escucho con los brazos cruzados poniendo la mayor atención posible. Danny lo observaba a la distancia sosteniendo el café en sus manos. Estaba desesperado por acercarse y sacarle la información aunque fuese a la fuerza._

_No tuvo que hacerlo porque el hombre se le acerco._

_-Sargento, me dicen mis hombres que esta nave en particular es bastante vieja, pero tiene la particularidad de abrirse tanto desde fuera como por dentro._

_-¿Le dijeron cuanto tardarían en sacarlo?_

_-Al menos veinte minutos. Tenga paciencia. _

_Danny se mordió la rabia, y prefirió guardar silencio. Su felicidad estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejana todo dependía, de la resistencia de su Superseal. Catherine llego en ese momento acompañada de otro policía. Se acercó a saludar al Comandante Jones, a quien saludo formalmente y luego abrazo, concluyendo el momento con un beso suave en los labios. Se acercaron al grupo donde estaba el Detective._

_-Albert, ellos son Chin, Kono ellos son de Hawái, Samanta y Julian, son hermanos, ella es Lori y todos están en el Five 0, y finalmente Jane quien es hermana de Danny._

_-Es un momento extraño para presentarnos a tu novio, Catherine –dijo secamente el rubio, mientras observaba como la grúa del barco, levantaba lentamente su pesada carga._

_-Y futuro esposo –agrego._

_El detective, disimulo el odio que sintió en ese momento, no porque detestara a Catherine. Sino que sentía celos de que ella estuviera con quien quería, mientras que el rogaba, que Steve aun estuviera vivo._

_Se quedó taciturno, mientras la carga llegaba hasta arriba, cuando vio asomar ya una parte de la nave, no soporto por mucho y corrió al encuentro. _

_Los nervios lo carcomían, mientras sacaban a flote aquella estructura su corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente, que parecía que le daría un ataque de un momento a otro._

_Los hombres de Jones, manipularon la compuerta, logrando abrirla rápidamente, el rubio no espero autorización y se introdujo en el Batiscafo, encontrando a Steve atado de pies y manos, bastante maltrecho._

_-Lamento la tardanza babe –dijo mientras le quitaba las ataduras._

_-Lo importante es que llegaste._

_Cuando lo soltó del todo, se lanzó de lleno a los labios del moreno, quien aguanto el dolor que sentía a causa de los golpes, solo por sentir al hombre que amaba en sus doloridos brazos. A pesar de su estoico heroísmo, el dolor pudo más, por lo que Danny, le ayudo a salir de allí tratando de ser muy delicado._

_-Pensé que no te volvería a ver de nuevo Danno._

_-Sabes que siempre te buscare Neandertal._

_Cuando llegaron al muelle todo el grupo abrazo a Steve, quien agradeció la búsqueda y la cooperación de todos. Una ambulancia le esperaba, para verificar sus heridas y rehidratarlo. Se sentó en la camilla fuera del vehículo. Su novio no se despegó ni un minuto. Menos cuando el enfermero parecía sacado de un catálogo._

_-Vamos cariño, estoy hecho un desastre solo quiero llegar a tu casa y dormir toda la noche abrazado._

_-Y cumplirás tu sueño Steve, pero necesitas un diagnóstico médico, radiografías. Ya sabes todos esos exámenes que le hacen a la gente después de ser secuestradas y golpeadas. _

_-Bien, bien. Pero no quiero dormir en un hospital otra vez. Quiero una cena con todos los chicos –dijo el Seal, y luego agrego susurrando- Y hacer el amor contigo._

_-Eso tendrá que esperar…_

_No término de hablar, porque una bala, se escuchó a un par de metros. Instintivamente Danny cubrió a Steve con su cuerpo, tirándolo al suelo. Al no sentir un nuevo disparo, levanto la cabeza y solo pudo ver a su hermana de pie, aun apuntando su arma; mientras el cuerpo de Johnny Connors yacía en el suelo, en una mancha de sangre, con una pistola aun afirmada en su mano._

_Julian se acercó cuidadosamente a la rubia, haciendo que bajara el arma, y abrazándola, para calmarla del estado de shock en el que se encontraba._

_Danny abrazaba aun a Steve, mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de su ex compañero. No estaba seguro del todo, solo de que una parte de su vida, se había ido con Connors. Y una nueva comenzaba con el hombre que tenía en ese momento a su lado._

_-Te amo Danno._

_-Y yo a ti neandertal._


	19. Epilogo

_**No me odien, pero la verdad es que no sé qué me paso que no había subido esto a pesar de que lo tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo.**_

_**He dejado un poco la escritura por falta de tiempo, pero creo que podré hacerlo pronto. Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, de Danno y Steve pero es sorpresa. Pretendo subir un capítulo de prueba en estos días. Mi otro fic abandonado tiene como 10 capítulos que no he subido :P la flojera puede más.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, no puedo creer que más de 8000 personas lo hayan leído 3 soy feliz con eso. **_

_**Ahora a activar nuestra imaginación que aún faltan poco más de 2 semanas para que vuelvan nuestras adoradas series. **_

_**Gracias a tod s**_

_**Epilogo**_

_Se quedaron un par de semanas más en Jersey, para que curaran las heridas de Steve. Muy a pesar del moreno, Danny se hizo cargo de la cremación de Connors. Quería asegurarse que el hijo de puta no regresara a la vida ni convertido en zombi. _

_Después del rescate de Steve, la investigación en el departamento del ahora difunto, había dado frutos, no muy buenos por cierto. Encontraron diarios de Connors, donde describía el abuso que había sufrido de parte de su niñera, que luego se convirtió en su madrastra, de ahí el uso de los uniformes de mucamas en sus víctimas. Claro que la mujer cuando se casó con su padre logro que lo enviaran a un internado, no teniéndose que cruzar más en la vida hasta que su padre murió cuando él se graduó de la policía. Solo fue para contarle de la lectura del testamento, que lo dejaba con casi nada. La mujer fue su primera víctima, nunca la encontraron, por lo que no podían cruzar referencias de ese caso con los demás, y por consecuencia involucrar al hombre con los asesinatos. Aun así Danny, hizo una oración por el hombre antes de que lo metieran al horno. _

_Cuando volvieron a la isla le sucedieron varias cosas, una de ellas fue descubrir que Doris McGarrett estaba viva y coleando, y que además ella era la famosa Shelbourne en la que tanto interés tenia Wo Fat._

_Jane, tuvo que asistir a terapia. Fue la primera vez que mato a un hombre, algo que por cierto no la dejo muy animada. Sentía que la vida la había tratado de poner en ambos lados de una misma moneda: Tratando de salvar vidas al estudiar medicina, y quitar vidas al ponerla tras un arma. Era la ocasión en que debía decidir de qué lado quedarse._

_Dejo la academia por un tiempo, termino su terapia y pensó que no siempre tendría que derramar sangre, por lo que decidió seguir siendo policía. Julian se quedó por ella. Abrió una academia de artes marciales en Jersey. Comenzaron a salir formalmente dos semanas después de encontrar a Steve en el rio. Presento su renuncia al Five 0 y no viajo de vuelta a Hawaii. Ayudo a Jane a superar la terapia, acompañándola a cada sesión y escuchando su llanto a través del teléfono después de cada pesadilla, al recordar la sangre cubriendo el cuerpo de Johnny Connors. Demás está decir que Tom lo odio, al menos por cinco minutos, y que Maggie lo adoro apena lo conoció._

_Samanta estaba furiosa, pero entendió a su hermano. Ella volvió a Hawái con el Five 0, siendo la pesadilla de todos, ya que los obligaba a entrenar diariamente y a no permitir comida chatarra en el cuartel._

_Chin quedo viudo, cuando su esposa fue asesinada por antiguas rencillas con policías corruptos. Quedo desolado por un largo tiempo. Kono fue rescatada por Adam Noshimuri, con quien después de un par de meses volvió a romper, ya que este no estaba tan limpio de la Yakuza como le dio a entender._

_Catherine no se casó con su novio, este decidió enlistarse, muriendo en un atentado en Irak. _

_Lori se fue a Texas, según ella a trabajar en la extracción de petróleo, cosa que nadie creyó. Solo se supo de ella casi un año después cuando envió una carta y una foto de ella con un bebe, dándole las gracias a Steve._

_-¿Gracias de que te da? ¿Ah?- preguntaba furioso el detective, moviendo las manos irasciblemente- ¿Fuiste donante?_

_-No hice absolutamente nada –decía el alto con cara de preocupación- Nunca me pidió siquiera donarle esperma._

_-¿Y si aquella bruja te clono?_

_-Chicos, acabo de hablar con Lori… -interrumpió Kono aquella discusión- Él bebe es de un bombero, se llama Michael Cooper y Lori dijo que te dio las gracias porque si hubiese seguido aquí, nunca lo habría conocido y jamás habría tenido a ese niño._

_-Te lo dije Danno –dijo el Seal, tratando de abrazar a su esquivo compañero- Deberías confiar más en mí._

_-Oh sí, claro, algún día Steve… Tal vez cuando los puercos vuelen._

_-No deberías decir eso, menos delante de nuestros bebés –respondió apuntando el abultado vientre de Kono._

_-Creo que ya están acostumbrados –dijo la isleña sobándose la panza- Por cierto Danny, tu madre llamo y dijo que vendrá para el parto y que se quedara un par de semanas._

_-Fantástico, y conocerá a tu madre Steve, espero que al menos se lleven bien._

_-Espero lo mismo –Respondió el moreno._

_-Pero si tu madre detesta a la mía, al menos que no la haga desaparecer._

_-Vamos cariño, no hables mal de mi madre –dijo el moreno haciendo un puchero._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, pero me preocupa que los niños saquen esos locos genes ninja suyos. _

_Kono llamo la atención de los chicos, había llegado la hora del parto, con varios días de anticipación. Gracias a Steve que tenía preparado un bolso de urgencia en la sede, se marcharon a toda prisa al hospital. Chin llego con la madre de Steve, quien se metió al cuarto donde la pareja le tomaba una mano cada uno a la parturienta._

_-¿Cómo están mis nietos? –pregunto, acercándose a la isleña que estaba haciendo respiraciones para bajar un poco el dolor._

_-Bien mamá, será una cesárea. Están preparando el quirófano._

_-Me alegra cariño. Por cierto llamo Mary, viene en camino -Añadió Doris._

_-Que bien, toda una reunión familiar –dijo Danny haciendo una mueca._

_-Tu familia también llegara Danno. –dijo Steve dándole una de sus mirada de estreñido._

_Kono seguía respirando agitadamente, maldiciendo un poco en voz baja. Solo a ella se le podía ocurrir ser el vientre de alquiler de esos dos._

_-¡Por favor, si no dejan de discutir, prometo que me quedare con los niños dentro del vientre hasta que cumplan la edad suficiente para emanciparse!_

_-Lo siento –dijeron los tres a coro._

_-Bueno ¿Quién es el padre que entrara con la joven? –dijo una enfermera que entraba en ese momento._

_-¡YO!- dijeron los policías._

_-Por favor no estoy para bromas, díganme quien- repitió un poco enojada._

_-Ambos somos los padres, ella está esperando a nuestros bebés –respondió Danny- ¿Podremos entrar ambos?_

_-Bien, pero vayan a prepararse, sigan por este pasillo al fondo a la izquierda._

_En eso entra Chin, con un vaso de hielo._

_-¿Usted también es el padre? –pregunto la mujer, produciendo la risa nerviosa del isleño y las carcajadas de los otros 3 presentes._

_-No, yo soy el primo de la madre, compañero de los padres y seré el padrino._

_-Perfecto, ahora todos fuera, ustedes la verán en quirófano –miro a la madre de Steve y a Chin- y ustedes la verán luego, ahora todos fuera que me la llevo._

_Un par de horas después la feliz pareja salió de la intervención sonriendo como idiotas a darle las noticias a Doris y Chin._

_-Los pequeños están bien, son perfectos, diez dedos en las manos y diez en los pies. –dijo Steve abrazando emocionado a su madre._

_-¿Pero qué son? –pregunto Chin, ya que habían decidido no saber el sexo de los chicos._

_-Una hermosa niña llamada Victoria y un guapo varoncito llamado Derek –dijo Danny orgulloso._

_Doris se les echo encima dándoles un abrazo, mientras Chin felicitaba a cada uno con un apretón de manos y un abrazo._

_-Tú prima esta excelente, agotada por cierto. La cesárea no fue necesaria, tuvo un parto normal. Sé que nos odiara por eso, pero cuando vea que no tendrá que dejar de usar un bikini, lo apreciara –Agrego el rubio._

_-¿Puedo verlos? -pregunto Doris a su hijo._

_-Apenas llegue Grace. –Respondió- Por cierto ahí viene._

_-¡Danno! –grito la pequeña seguida por Mary quien venía con globos._

_-¡Monita! Me alegra que hayas llegado -dijo abrazándola- Gracias Mary por traerla._

_-De nada cuñado. Por cierto como no sabía que serían traje globos de "es un niño" y de "es una niña"._

_-Ambos servirán –Dijo Chin abrazándola y dándole un beso en la boca._

_-Nunca me acostumbrare a eso –dijo Steve haciendo un gesto._

_-Tendrás que hacerlo Bro, yo me tuve que acostumbrar a ustedes y a encontrármelos en peores situaciones._

_Danny y Steve sonrojados, lograron cambiar el tema, llevándolos a todos a conocer a los flamantes nuevos miembros de su Ohana._

_Victoria era la más pequeña, de los bebés Williams-McGarrett (después de todo lo que habían pasado decidieron tener su propia familia, y Steve cedió por una vez el control) Derek, era al menos tres centímetros más alto. A pesar de nacer de casi ocho meses, gracias al esfuerzo de Kono, los pusieron en incubadoras._

_La isleña solo cedió su vientre, pero los óvulos eran donados. Extrañamente ambos se habían decidido por la misma donante, alta, delgada, pelo castaño, ojos pardos y con un doctorado. No quisieron aceptar los ofrecimientos de Cath y de la misma Kono, solo porque daría mucho conflicto el querer criar sus hijos con la madre allí mismo, pero sin derechos. Tomaron la decisión de que cada uno fecundara un ovulo a ver qué pasaba, por suerte ambos fueron viables._

_No se habían casado, a pesar de haber estado comprometidos por más de un año. Decidieron solo vivir juntos, al fin y al cabo solo un papel los distanciaba de aquello y les daba lo mismo. Pero al nacer sus hijos, la cosa cambiaba, tenían que hacer lo necesario para que si alguno de los dos faltaba, los chicos no quedaran desamparados._

_Dos meses después de nacidos Victoria y Derek, viajaron a New York para contraer matrimonio, sería la única forma ya que en la isla, aun no se cerraba el debate con respecto al matrimonio gay._

_Rachel dejo ir a Grace, para que aprovechara de ver a su familia paterna, y que no dejara de estar con su padre en aquel especial día._

_Fue una ceremonia sencilla, en un restaurant rentado especialmente para la ocasión. Chin acompañado de Mary fueron los padrinos. Kono y Jane cuidaban de Vicky y Derek, bajo la atenta mirada de las abuelas, quien a pesar de las aprensiones de la pareja, habían congeniado de maravillas. _

_Julian era el dueño del restaurant, solo que no quería decírselo aun a nadie porque lo había comprado hace poco y pensaba renovarlo. Tom y Danny ya le habían dado el visto bueno al muchacho, después de todo se quedó en la época más difícil de Jane._

_Todo se desarrolló según lo planeado por Steve, quien calculo hasta los minutos exactos que debía hablar Max, quien oficio de ministro, hasta cuanto debían demorar en el baile nupcial. Danny que rebozaba de felicidad, cedió el control a su amado ninja. Después de todo, ya tendrían tiempo para discutir y terminar, reconciliándose en cualquier motel._

_Dos días después de la ceremonia, se fueron de nuevo a Hawái, para compartir el resto de su vida…_

_ **Fin**_


End file.
